A young maiden's journey
by HienFan
Summary: An Abalaburn fic. Ariel is a young maiden who lived a sheltered life, on her sixteenth birthday after strange happenings a journey of a maiden and various other heroes began. Will have a bit of romance as well. Rated for violence and slight language
1. An incident

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Mari, Pooly, Aquila, Kleude's mother and Kleude's brother(I have no idea what his name is) they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though

Warning: A bit of cursing, violence

Note

Everyone's age in this fic

Blood-16

Ariel-16

Kleude-17

Rose-23

Pooly-13

Bian-35

Nate-20

Aquila-a month

Blood's mom-37

Kleude's brother/Jet-14

The Mistress-86

Kleude's mother 35

Kleude's father-40

Both Pooly's parents-37

Sarah-12

Story

In a city half filled with water lived a young priestess named Ariel who lived alone with one old woman running the temple she lived in all her life as she was left on the doorstep when she was a baby.

She has long blue hair in a ponytail and is very slim for her age with a small waist and slim legs of average length.

A lot of boys in the city admired her but she was very shy and rejected any men who offered her gifts horrified at company as she rarely exited the temple and never went to school, she had been homeschooled by her mistress.

All of it was soon to change though…

One night, five hours before her sixteenth birthday, her mistress had a backache and told her to get some herbs outside the temple.

The girl agreed leaving to pick herbs at the garden.

In the garden, she kneeled down, pulling the herbs, putting them in a basket, little did Ariel know a shadowy figure with glowing eyes was behind her.

When she felt a tinge of fear, she turned around, screaming at the dark figure before her, she picked up the basket and tried to run off, when it swung a large hand at her, knocking her down.

Ariel panted, trying to get up, however the figure grabbed her back, lifting her up effortlessly.

She screamed to alert her mistress, struggling but it's grip was iron so it wasn't any use.

She prayed inside her mind that her mistress would come to rescue her, hoping she still had enough strength to leave the temple.

She shut her eyes in panic, hoping she won't die, the smell of fire made her nervous but all of a sudden she felt the grip on her back loosen.

"Am I dead?" the girl asked, getting up.

She looked at her hand, it's still solid so she must be alive. Coughing, Ariel turned around.

A boy with extremely spiky brown hair holding a torch that appeared to be her age was looking at her, he was slim but with a bit of muscles, he clearly looked like he worked out.

She gasped, she never been near a boy before, should she run away? But he just saved her life!

"Hm? What's wrong miss?" the boy asked.

"I-I, I mean t-thank you for saving my l-life!" said Ariel.

She shook as she grabbed her hand, lifting her back up.

She noticed he was half a head shorter than her, she turned pink looking at him, he certainly was very attractive…

Oh dear she thought in horror, is this what her mistress called love? Is she going to-to… No she didn't want to think about that horror.

"Nice to meet you miss" said the boy "I was just passing by and noticed something odd so I passed by and saved you."

"That's v-very nice of you…" said Ariel.

"What's your name? I'm Blood."

"A-Ariel…" the girl was still shaking heavily, her heart beating heavily, she wished she didn't feel like this.

"I never seen you before, have you ever left this place before?"

"N-no…"

"Then you should explore, this city is wonderful!" he grabbed her hand, running.

She had to follow him along, curious about the world.

To be continued


	2. Exploring the city and a stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aquilla, Mari, Kleude's mother and Kleude's brother(I have no idea what his name is) they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though

Warning: A bit of cursing, violence

Note- Kleude appearance woot.

Story

The first place Blood took Ariel to is a park with a very large lake.

"This is Moonlight park" said Blood.

"It's beautiful…" said Ariel.

"Told ya."

Ariel couldn't stop staring at the beauty, looking at the lake, the moon reflected in it.

"I didn't think the world could be so beautiful…"

"I bet there's a lot more though" once again Blood grabbed her hand running in another direction.

He stopped when they are near the edge of a cliff.

"Just look at the sea" said Blood "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah…" said Ariel.

"I wish I could explore the world, just like all those great heroes in all the books I read as a kid!"

The two teens shut their eyes, dreaming about all sort of adventures.

"AHH!" a piercing scream broke them out of their dream.

The turned around, someone moving extremely fast in their direction, they tried to dodge but Ariel was not fast enough, falling off the cliff and into the sea with the mysterious person.

"Ariel!" Blood cried. He turned around, another shadowy being was in front of him, he threw the torch and jumped into the sea.

Ariel struggled, the person clutching her waist, she could see a hint of blonde before shutting her eyes from the stinging water.

She tried to swing, holding the other person but she could hardly move as she is very weak.

A sound of splash surprised her, causing her to open her eyes in a quick flash before shutting again.

"Let go Ariel" said a familiar voice.

Ariel smiled, Blood… she let go, loosening the weight as she swam back to the surface.

Both the teens panted heavily, Ariel opening her eyes.

The person Blood was holding had blonde hair and torn clothes with what looked like cat ears and a tail.

Back in the temple, Blood was in another room taking a bath. Ariel, stripped off the clothes of the strange person.

Once she took off everything she couldn't peel her eyes off, so this is what this male being is like. He didn't have breasts like hers, being completely flat. He was slim with very little muscle as well.

She looked down to find something she didn't have, it looked so bizarre to her, she turned her head up, looking at his ears.

Out of curiosity Ariel touched his ears, they are very soft and warm.

His light moaning panicked her so she stopped.

Ariel left to let the boy rest, heading inside her own bathroom to take a bath before she catch a cold.

After removing her robes and undergarment she headed inside the hot tub. Ahhh it felt so relaxing after being in the cold water…

While scrubbing her toes the door slid, she turned around to see who it was.

It was the boy with cat ears holding a rag on his crotch.

Both of them froze before screaming loudly, Ariel covering her breasts, diving into the water and the boy sliding the door shut.

"Just what is going on here!?" her mistress yelled.

Ariel, lifted her head, making sure the cat boy isn't looking before grabbing a towel to wrap herself in.

She slid open the door to see the cat boy in a corner.

"Don't you have a lock in your bathroom?" said the boy.

"No" said Ariel.

"Urg it was disgusting to see your boobs…"

"What's your name sir? I'm Ariel."

"Kleude… And can I get some clothes?"

"Sure."

The girl headed to her bedroom to see her mistress struggling on the edge of the bed.

"Owww that hurts…" said the old woman rubbing her back.

"Don't move mistress, it's okay" said Ariel, massaging her.

"Yo what's going on?" said a familiar voice.

Ariel turned around to see Blood grinning sheepishly.

"Oh Blood!" Ariel cried.

"What is going on here?" the mistress asked.

Ariel began to explain what happened stuttering and stammering while doing so.

"So you met two boys eh?" said the mistress.

"Y-yeah" said Ariel.

"It's almost midnight, your sixteenth birthday."

"Ah so it is…"

"That's two minutes to midnight" said Blood.

"Great can I get something to wear, I'm sick of carrying this rag around me so I don't embarrass that girl!" Kleude yelled

"Oh right" said the mistress "You can find some clothes on the door over there" she pointed to a door.

"Great!" the blonde ran off, getting some clothes.

The clock struck.

"Happy sweet sixteen Ariel!" Blood and the mistress cried.

"T-thank you!" said Ariel, nodding gracefully.

Kleude exited the room wearing a thick robe.

"Guess I have to be going now, Mom will be worried if I don't come home" said Blood.

"So where will this cat boy be sleeping?" the mistress asked.

The cat boy yawned loudly.

"Looks like he won't be staying at my house then, it's really far away and he might collapse before we reach there" said Blood, he gave a peace sign and jumped off the window.

"Guess you have to sleep in here then."

"Urr so where can I sleep in?" Kleude asked.

"How about my room?" Ariel asked "The mistress snores very loudly."

"No Ariel, he shouldn't sleep with you I don't want anything to happen to you" said the mistress.

"Don't worry old hag, I wouldn't want to touch an ugly wart like her!" the blonde yawned.

"Fine… but if Ariel becomes pregnant I will make sure you never leave this place!"

The girl and the cat boy went inside Ariel's room.

"I know it's small but I hope you can sleep well" said Ariel getting out two futon.

The two fell asleep however much to Kleude's annoyance the girl doesn't lie still and more often than not her legs hit his tail and her arms are on his face.

He grumbled trying to shift but she quickly moved her limbs to his area.

In anger in smacked her on the face.

Ariel opened her eyes in shock.

"What's wrong Kleude?" she asked.

"Stop moving you bitch, I don't like it!" he yelled.

"I can't help it you know!"

The boy grumbled hitting her again.

This time she got angry and actually slapped him back.

The two of them started fighting, slapping one another until it turned into an all out pillow fight until both were so tired they collapsed.

Inside her head Ariel hope she will never see this cat ever again…

To be continued


	3. The adventure begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude's mother and Kleude's brother(I have no idea what his name is) they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though

Warning: A bit of cursing, violence

Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Story

Both Ariel and the catboy woke up groaning all the way.

"Can you leave for a while, I have to get dressed"said the girl.

"Whatever" Kleude left the room, slamming the door shut.

Once Ariel was absolutely sure the boy left, she promptly changed out of her pajamas.

When she got out she saw Kleude in the middle of the hallway stretching himself.

"You didn't try to peek on me right?" she asked.

"Why would I want to peek on something uglier than a dying bullfrog?" he retorted.

She frowned heading to the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen she left a fish to defrost for the cat, cut up carrots to make carrot soup and prepared hot tea. She hoped the catboy could stand earl grey as her mistress loved it.

While letting the tea boil and grilling the fish, a familiar spiky hair popped in sight.

She giggled tugging at it.

"Whoa easy there!" Blood yelled, lowering himself, smiling.

"Hello Blood, would you like breakfast?"

"Nah I already ate, but can I stay over?"

"Sure."

The spiky haired boy moved away from here area, opening the window and entering.

"So how's the catboy?"

"Really annoying… he actually slapped me for moving around in my sleep and called me a frog."

"Ah that's too bad, he must be really bad then."

Ariel took out the fish and put it on a small plate.

"Ahh the smell of breakfast is wonderful…" said the mistress.

Ariel turned around to see Kleude trying to steady the old lady.

"Well she complained her back is aching again so she asked me to support her" he said.

Everyone sat down to chow down.

First thing Ariel noticed was that the cat boy ignored the fish to drink the soup.

"Didn't expect you to like carrots" said the mistress.

"Well I am not an actual cat down the street, I'm a cat person!" he yelled "Not all of us cat people likes fish and ducklings."

"Mistress do you know anything about cat people?" Ariel asked.

"No, I know little outside the city" said the mistress.

"Mom told me a bit about them" said Blood "She said they are naturally faster and more mobile than us human being like actual cats but are less ferocious and most do not have as much babies as actual cats and-"

"Not my place" Kleude interrupted him most of the people in my village have at least three kids and they are very 'frisky'" the mistress smacked him on the head for some reason.

"Do you have any kids?"

"No."

"Well other than that, that's all there is to cat people."

After the meal, Ariel washed the plates.

"So what's your name again?" Blood asked "Crude? Claude? Klood?"

"Kleude" said the catboy.

"Okay Kleude" Blood took a look at him, the catboy was quite a bit taller than him to his chagrin and pretty good looking with thick blonde hair and large green eyes.

"I bet all the girls like you…"

"Nonsense, they hate me, I don't mind, I can't stand them myself, and besides you are way handsomer than me."

"Me handsome?"

"Yeah you are not as girly looking as me."

Blood was still not really sure what he was talking about and decided to change the subject.

"So Kleude shall we hang out somewhere?"

"Nah I rather find my way home."

"Where is your home anyway?"

The blonde scratched his ear "I actually forgot…"

"Should we go look for it? I can try to help you find your home tonight."

"Okay."

"Great! Let's go pack some stuff for our adventure!" the brunet took the cat boy's hand running off.

The sound of footsteps made Ariel feel relieved, about time the infuriating rude cat left.

She hoped she could see Blood again though… He saved her life and he was just so handsome and perfect looking in her eyes even if he's rather short it didn't bother her.

At first everything seem to have returned to normal.

However by evening something seemed strange, she felt like she was being followed at all times, made worse by the fact there seems to be a black shadow in front of the house.

Sure enough her suspicion proved right as the loud sound of window crashing echoed through.

Ariel instantly panicked and screamed, trying to get her mistress up running out of the temple.

However in the hallway the mistress collapsed.

"Mistress, hold on, we have to leave!" Ariel cried.

The mistress coughed and breath heavily as Ariel tried her best to exit the temple.

However on the way she noticed her mistress stopped breathing.

"Mistress" she said, shaking the old lady gently.

She didn't respond.

"MISTRESS!"

She realized that the mistress is dead.

"No…"

The girl stopped moving to cry, however she soon decided she should live on and leave the place instead of dying right now, her mistress might not like that.

She put mistress down to rest and ran as quickly as possible, heading to a forest.

The forest had a mysterious glow she never saw in her young life, but she had to run and hope the shadowy being didn't find her.

However she was running out of energy, she hardly ran and it was taking a toll on her, the girl collapsed on the ground, panting heavily.

She saw a familiar red and white blurr with a brown top. Blood!

In desperation she screamed his name before collapsing.

To be continued


	4. Reaching Tabitha village

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude's mother and Kleude's brother(I have no idea what his name is) they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though

Warning: A bit of cursing, violence

Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Story

One hour later Ariel managed to wake up.

She looked around, she was inside a small tent. So she was still alive.

Sighing in relief she left the tent.

Blood was sitting over a boiling pot of instant noodles while Kleude was wiping sweat off himself.

"Ah hello Ariel" said Blood smiling at her.

"Hello Blood" said smiled back.

"How did you ended up here?"

"I… I got attacked by a shadow again so I ran away."

"Where's your mistress?"

Her smile fell and she turned away.

Blood decided he shouldn't ask again, something bad must have happened.

"So why are you here Blood?"

"Ahaha Kleude wanted to return home so I accompanied him."

"Well woman this tent is not big enough for the two of us so either you or me can sleep outside" said Kleude.

"Why don't you sleep outside then?" she asked "You don't like others lying on you."

"Well he's different, you are an ugly as wart woman."

Ariel spit a raspberry "Very well let's decide on who wins with rock, paper scissors!"

"Okay!"

Blood watched the arguing duo fascinated.

"Scissors beats paper bitch!" Kleude yelled, spitting a raspberry on her.

Ariel groaned.

"Don't be sad, tomorrow if we still haven't reached his hometown you can sleep in the tent while we both sleep outside.

Ariel puffed her cheeks up, she so want to sleep next to him…

It turned out Blood was also not the kind to sit still when he's sleeping sprawling his limbs all over the place, one of his hands on Kleude's face.

Kleude didn't mind at all like he did with Ariel however, he was more comfortable around the presence of males over females.

Ariel shivered in her sleep, wrapping herself in a fetus pose, it was a cold night and she didn't like it.

The next day.

"Wake up lazy bum" said Blood prodding her on the back of her head with a finger.

She woke up, watching Blood getting some stuff out of a bag, Kleude was sitting by the campfire, munching on a carrot with some celery on the ground.

She looked inside the bags to find a carrot and munched on one.

"Healthy eaters huh?" said Blood getting out a cup of pudding to eat.

They travelled , Blood looking at the map.

"Tabitha village is only forty kilometers away from here" said Blood "If we're fast we can reach there in six hours."

"Well with that lethargic girl I doubt that" said Kleude.

"Well excuse me, I want to reach your place as soon as possible so I don't ever see your face again!" said Ariel.

"Aww you don't like the fact I'm prettier than your silly baby face?"

Both of them pulled childish faces on each other.

Ariel watched Burn as they walked around the forest, her face turning pink.

However soon he and Kleude began to run so she had to run too or she won't be able to catch up with them.

"You're too slow!" the cat boy yelled at both Blood and Ariel.

"Hey not fair, you're a cat of course you can run faster than us!" Blood yelled.

"Whatever loser!"

Both the spiky haired teen and the girl grumbled as the blonde stopped by a tree climbing on top, watching them catch up with him.

What he didn't know was a shadowy figure behind him.

"Look behind you!" both Blood and Ariel yelled.

"Huh?" the catboy turned around, yelping, jumping down the tree and running to the other two teens direction.

Blood approached the figure attempting to punch it.

However his fist passed through the figure.

"What the!?" he yelled backing off as it attempted to strike him.

However he was a bit too slow and it managed to hit him on his chest causing him to pass out.

"Bloody!" Ariel cried.

The figure approached them about to strike both.

The blonde and blue head screamed, waving their arms.

All of a sudden a water shot from the girl's hand while the boy sent a crescent of wind causing water to fly everywhere nearby.

The monster dissolved as the two came out dripping wet.

Kleude shook himself dry, his ears drooping down while Ariel rushed to Blood.

"Oh my, he's injured!" she cried.

"We better head to my village fast!" said Kleude looking at the map "So where are we anyway?"

"I think we travelled 25km already so we should be able to reach there by another 15km."

"Great can you read a map, cause I can't."

He passed the map to the girl as she tried to decipher it.

She wasn't very good at reading the map but they managed to reach Kleude's hometown, by then night time had struck

To be continued


	5. Inside the village

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude's mother and Kleude's brother(I have no idea what his name is) they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though

Warning: A bit of cursing, violence

Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Story

When they arrived at the village, Ariel took in the sight of it. Everything is so different from the shrine she lived all her life in and it's all so very very beautiful with lots of trees and small houses.

"Ooo you're cute" said a masculine voice.

Ariel jumped, turning to face a short catboy with red hair, staring at her.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"A-Ariel…" she said.

"Cute name! Would you like to climb trees with me?"

"No thanks I'm not good at climbing trees."

With that the other three continued walking around.

"Man my back hurts carrying this heavy boy around…" said Kleude on the way, letting Ariel carry him on her back, she was perfectly willing to do so.

Kleude stopped by a house with a yellow door, entering.

"Mom I'm home!" said the blonde.

A small delicate looking catwoman with long blonde hair to her butt rushed out of a room, tears on her large blue eyes running to her son, hugging him tightly.

"Oh Kleude I was so worried when you didn't come home for two whole days!" she cried, brushing her son's golden hair.

"It's okay mom, I'm safe, you don't need to worry so."

"Ah did you make new friends? You were always so anti social."

"No I didn't, they just helped me. The guy anyway, that girl just came along."

The woman let go of the blonde to check on Ariel and the injured boy on the girl's back.

"Oh dear, he looks injured! We must tend to him!"

Ariel followed the woman to a bathroom.

"Put him down by the stool dear" said the woman.

With her back now aching, she gladly dropped Blood by the stool.

"You have to leave while I tend to him."

Not sure why, she left either way.

In the living room, Kleude was talking to a tall boy with blonde hair in ponytail. He had a massive scar on one of his cheeks.

"Ah hello miss" said the other catboy.

"Hello" said Ariel, sitting down next to him.

"You look like the type Mitchell likes, he likes dainty girls."

"Mitchell? Is he the boy with red haired I encountered earlier?"

"Yep that's him."

"Can you tell me all about your village?"

"Sure."

The other boy and Ariel began to talk while Kleude ignored them, rocking on the chair waiting for them to finish talking.

"Would you tour me around tomorrow? I would like to see everything in this beautiful place!"

"Sure."

The woman came out with Blood, all dressed up in night clothes a little too baggy for him.

"I had to use my husband's clothes, my sons are too tight for him."

"So where is sleeping madame?" Ariel asked.

"Oh he will sleep on my sons room, but you have to sleep on my daughter and my room, I don't want anything to happen that might affect my sons and you."

"Nah don't worry I won't touch her" said Kleude.

His mother cast a glare on the bob haired boy.

"Why is she so worried for?" Ariel asked.

"Oh that's cause it's not uncommon for boys and girls to make babies when they are in a room together" said Kleude.

"How do you make babies?"

"You really are ignorant aren't you? But since you are soooo kind to ask I'll tell you since Mom can't hear me."

"Talking about the birds and bees already?" asked the taller blonde.

"Shut up, but anyway you don't have a long bulging thing under your pants right?"

Ariel recalled the time she saw him without any clothes that night.

"That's what only us males like Blood, my bro and me have. You have something else that is not bulging."

"Okay…"

"Well we used that long bulging thing we have t-to go inside the hole where the bulge would be if you were male and if some organ succeed in going inside you and pass through something only you or mom have, you are gonna throw up at first and eat stuff while your tummy swells until a baby pops up. That's how mom had my little brother and me."

"Oh…" Ariel thought about it, she didn't want to swell up and immediately, she is sure to die and ran the opposite direction from the catboys.

"Gees I didn't think you'd talk about sex to her" said the taller cat.

"Well lil bro she ought to know, we know about this much sooner than her. And besides much as I hate her, she should know there are creepers down the street…"

"Ah miss what happened?" the catwoman asked.

"N-nothing!" Ariel lied.

"Did one of my sons touch you or anything?"

"No m-madam."

The woman eyed at her suspiciously, the blue haired girl was trembling and sweating.

"Madam how does it feel to have a baby inside of you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Kleude told me you carried him before."

"Did he talk to you about reproducing then?"

"Y-yes… y-you see I never had much education other than the basic stuff…"

The woman looked at the girl, she does seem rather poorly educated, maybe she can help teach her some stuff she might not know.

"You should take a rest" and the woman "Once your mind clears up, I can tell you about things you might not know."

Ariel nodded as the woman, helped her to change and put her to sleep on one of the beds in the room.

The next day.

Everyone was in the kitchen eating porridge, Ariel savoured it all quickly, she never tasted anything so delicious in her life.

She looked over at Burn who was shirtless with bandages covering most of his chest and torso. She never saw anything so attractive before and turned away blushing.

The two cat boys said nothing but ate their meal, their mother wasn't in the room, talking to a green haired woman who suddenly appeared by the doorstep that morning looking rather haggled.

Soon the blonde woman returned with the green haired lady.

Everyone took her in from head to toe, she had tanned skin, is rather tall and dressed in foreign clothes all four teens never saw before.

"Miss the two boys over there are my sons Kleude and Jet, my daughter, Mio is away with her father" said the catwoman.

"Hi I'm Blood!"

"Ariel, very nice to meet you."

"Rose" the green haired lady said curtly sitting on a vacant chair.

Everyone watched Rose as she ate everything silently and slowly, fascinated at how foreign she looks.

Once breakfast was over, it was time for the cat family to tour the others around the village.

However on the tour the catwoman suddenly collapsed, causing Ariel and Blood to panic.

To be continued


	6. Rose and a duel

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude's mother and Kleude'sbrother(I have no idea what his name is) they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though

Warning: A bit of cursing, violence

Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Story

The two frightened teens looked at the two catboys who were pale but not as frightened looking as they are.

Jet lifted his mother on his back.

"W-what just happened!?" Ariel asked.

"Mom is sickly" said Jet "So we have to watch her at all times."

Kleude helped his little brother, as they went home.

Rose also helped the two boys.

Back at home the catwoman was settled on her bed, Kleude handing her a glass of water.

Blood, exited the room, signaling Ariel to follow him.

Ariel was confused on why.

Outside the room the two teens waited.

Soon enough, Rose left the room as well.

Blood approached her, putting on a cheesy smile.

"Hi there Miss Rose, would you like to have a little sparing match with me?" he asked.

The tanned woman, cracked her knuckles,nodding.

The spiky haired boy pumped his fist in joy as they went outside.

Ariel filled with curiosity followed them.

Kleude who just left his mother's room also followed.

In the middle of the street Blood and Rose were preparing to fight.

Some catfolks stopped to watch the brawl, fascinated.

Ariel watched as they began throwing punches. Oh who will win!? She hoped Blood would win!

"Your face is pink as roses" said Kleude.

"K-Kleude!" Ariel yelled.

"Awww angry already? You are crushing on him aren't you?"

"I-I am not! It's j-just that he saved m-my life!"

"Yeah and every girl falls for the first dude who saves them, I heard that a thousand times. Soooo original…"

Ariel gritted her teeth almost ready to punch the offending cat.

As they watched, Blood let out a slew of lightning fast punches.

Rose dodged every single one of them and countered with a sweep kick.

The spiky haired boy dropped to the ground, landing on his butt.

"You are predictable boy" said Rose "I can read every single one of your movements."

Blood grunted, rubbing his ass, getting up. Looks like he has to play tough.

He took a deep breath, swung his right arm around and summoned fire.

Rose's eyes went wide and she summoned lightining from her left hand.

"S-she can cast elements too!" Ariel and Kleude cried out loud.

Blood immediately shaped the fire into a cresent and sent it to Rose.

A blinding light surrounded everyone as they tried to shield their eyes.

Once it disappeared, Blood was on his knees panting, covered in inuries.

Rose was also on her knees, panting loudly, she collapsed on the ground.

"Woohoo that guy won!" someone yelled.

Ariel and Kleude watched in amazement, rushing to him, cheering on top of their lungs.

After the victory, Blood and Rose returned to Kleude's house to get bandaged.

Ariel tended to Rose while Kleude tended to Blood.

"You were great out there" said Ariel.

"Thanks" said Rose.

"I wish I could fight like you… Then…"

"Well little girl, it's not easy. It took me years of hard training."

"Can you teach me at least a little bit?"

"No, I have to leave this place. Mari is-"Rose shut her mouth, shaking her head.

On the boy's side.

"Oh wow, I didn't expect you to win!" said Kleude.

"Oh I had to do a bit of thinking."

"You won though."

"Hahaha… yeah."

"I bet your mom would have been real proud if she knew."

"Oh my mom is always proud of me."

The blonde watched the spiky haired boy as he put on a victory pose.

"Whoa, whoa Blood, you don't want to break your arm right now!" 

"S-sorry!"

Tonight after everyone is asleep…

Ariel felt like she couldn't sleep all of a sudden and woke up thirsty.

She went into the kitchen to get a glass of water and took a drink.

She decided to go outside to get some fresh air.

Rose was tying armour around her legs, a large sack lying next to her.

"Rose, a-are you leaving?" the blue haired girl asked.

"Sorry but can you tell everyone else I must go on my journey?" said Rose.

"B-but Rose, we can help you-"

"Sorry little girl, but I don't want to put any of you in danger…" with that, the green haired woman ran at top speed, disappearing in sight.

Ariel tried to follow her but she was much quicker. Sighing in defeat, she returned to the house to sleep and tell the news to the others tomorrow.

To be continued


	7. Hanging about and shadows

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude's mother and Kleude's brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though

Warning: A bit of cursing, violence

Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Note: This will be the last 'filler' for a while before the first stage

Story

Ariel announced Rose's departure to everyone else during breakfast.

"Aww so soon?" Blood asked.

"That's too bad" said Kleude's mother.

The two cat boys didn't reply.

Ariel sighed, thinking about Rose. Pity really, she wanted to know her better.

After breakfast, the four teens split into two groups, exploring the village one side with Jet and Ariel and the other with Kleude and Blood.

On Ariel's side.

Ariel was looking at the clothes in a clothing shop, admiring the fashion, especially one cute little light purple and blue evening gown.

If only she had the money to buy it! She didn't dare ask anyone to buy it for it. It's rude.

"Hey Ariel, you like that dress?" Jet asked.

Ariel turned to look at the younger cat her face pale "Y-yes…" she said.

The blonde didn't reply, just looked at her with an indifferent face.

Ariel was relieved he didn't ask anything about it.

As they walked around, she stopped near a meadow. It was beautiful!

She rushed to look at the clear water and all the pretty flowers.

Jet smiled, watching the girl as she ran about, admiring everything.

"Oh I bet Mrs Kleude would like this" said Ariel, picking some flowers.

"Our surname is Nemu not Kleude, that's the first name of my big brother" said Jet.

"Oh."

As Ariel was plucking flowers, she stopped at the sight of some red dandelions.

"Oh my I bet Blood will love these!" she crawled towards them, holding the other bouquet in her hand.

Jet was fascinated at how innocent this girl is.

He stopped as an all too familiar red head passed by, Mitchell…

"Hey there cutie" said the redhead.

Ariel turned to face him, panicking on the inside.

"Want to have tea with me this evening?"

"Hitting on Ariel huh Mitch?" Jet snorted.

"Oh it's you err… Het- Jit- errr Jet."

"Man if Kleude saw that…"

"That girly face bro of yours? Urg I don't need him around."

Jet rolled his eyes as Ariel got up rushing off.

The blonde followed her as the redhead stared at them, confused.

Meanwhile on the boys side.

Blood was feeling talkative and decided to have a friendly conversation with the blonde.

"Hey Kleude why does your brother have a big scar on the middle of his face?" Blood asked.

"Why do you need to know? It's years since it happened" said Kleude.

"Just curious."

Kleude turned away talking in a monotone "Jet got attacked by high school bullies with knives three years ago, I was supposed to pick him up back home but his face was already pretty bloody when I tried to stopped them. They almost got me but some teachers caught them."

"Ouch I feel sorry for your brother…"

"…"

"It must be wonderful to have a brother."

"You don't want to know what it was like back then."

"Huh? Tell me tell me!"

"Mind your own business nosy parker."

"Pleaaase tell me…"

Kleude couldn't resist that eager face and gave in. "I wasn't actually close to my brother until that incident when he was scarred. I was jealous of him when he was born. Mom always doted on us but I tend to feel like she likes him better than me."

"I ignored him even as he tried to hang around with me. Eventually he also ignored me. It was fine with me until Mom got too sickly to pick him up from school so I had to pick him up myself."

"I would have just left him in school but he was my brother and I didn't want to upset mom."

"And then that incident happened."

Blood went on pestering Kleude with questions about his life, annoying the cat boy.

After a while Kleude ignored Blood completely, the brunet wondering why is he so cold.

Back on Ariel's side.

Ariel rushed back to Kleude's house, surprising his mother.

"Oh my! You're back already?" the woman asked.

"I got some flowers for you" said Ariel.

The woman gasped as the girl handed her the flowers, she took the bunches, smelling them.

"My son always gave me flowers every mother's day but…"

Since Blood wasn't home, Ariel put the red flowers inside a plain empty pot of soil, resting on a couch, waiting for the other two to return.

Jet returned looking very excited.

"Ariel Ariel!" he cried, bouncing up and down "Dad and my little sis is gonna come back tonight!"

"That's great news Jet, I can't wait to meet them."

The blonde was getting rather agitated as Ariel went back to sleep.

Blood and Kleude returned an hour later, Ariel was still snoozing on the couch.

Kleude snorted "Sleeping toad…" approaching his excited brother.

Blood smiled as Jet spreaded the news to his brother about their father returning.

Kleude put on a rather childish smile, giving a high five to his brother.

He went to the sofa, Ariel seems to have dozed off.

He prodded her on her shoulders.

Her eyes snapped open looking at the blonde "Kleude what was that for!?"

"Looks like you woke up frog face."

"Kleude…" just then it occurred to her that Blood has returned if Kleude is in the room.

She got up, almost knocking the blonde, picking up the pot of red flowers and approaching Blood.

"B-Blood I'm so glad you're back!" she yelled.

"Did you miss me?" Blood asked.

"H-here's some flowers f-for you!"

"Ohohoho are you in l-o-v-e little miss daydream?" Kleude asked.

"Am not you meanie!"

"Do too, Juliet."

Ariel glared at him, leaving the flowers to Blood, slapping Kleude and running to the girl's room.

She stayed on the room all day, not answering anyone. Not even Blood.

By night time Kleude's mother called Ariel.

The blue haired girl decided to get up and open the door.

The cat woman saw how downtrotten Ariel is.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked.

"Nothing Mrs Nemu…" said Ariel.

"Tell me, something must have bothered you to make you stay in this room for so long."

Ariel looked at the blonde, maybe she should tell her. She might know what to do.

"Okay it's about Blood…"

"That boy travelling with you?"

"Yeah… I was going to give him flowers but your older son said I was in love…"

"Maybe you are Ariel."

"Huh? B-but we hardly know each other!"

"It's natural for someone your age to have a crush, I don't know if you are going to develop beyond this stage but it happens."

"…"

"Don't think about this too much, dear. Kleude can be very blunt about what he thinks but he doesn't mean harm."

Ariel didn't know if she should believe her or not but she nodded her head anyway.

The sound of knocking got Mrs Nemu excited and rushing out of the room.

Ariel followed her. Must be her husband and daughter.

When she arrived by the entranced she saw Mrs Nemu hugging a tall strapping man with lightbrown hair and a little girl with light brown curly hair.

Behind them she can't help but notice something suspicious.

It was very dark…

"Behind you!" Ariel yelled.

The man and child turned behind, screaming as it approached them.

Ariel picked up a broom nearby to strike it.

Blood and Kleude approached it as well.

The shadow flinched as they struck it but managed to crawl past them, moving at lightning speed towards Jet.

"Little brother!" Kleude cried as the younger boy's eyes widened.

He tried to run away but it struck him, causing the boy to collapse on the ground.

Kleude reached the creature trying to stop the creature.

After many furious strikes it dissolved into dust.

All three of them checked outside to see many shadows in a distance.

Ariel took the broom, following the boys to track the shadows.

The shadows turned to another direction for some reason.

To their surprise the shadows were struck by something, killing them all.

They looked to find a figure cloaked in darkness yet can't possibly be the same being as those shadows. It was very tall and lean.

Ariel could barely make out the figure but it had a hint of what looks to be pale skin.

The figure turned the other direction running off.

Ariel followed it.

"Hey Ariel wait for us!" the boys called.

They didn't stop running until Ariel stopped in an area that looks like a cross between an island and a boat.

"I lost him…" said the girl, panting loudly.

"Oh wow we are in some strange place…" said Blood.

"Maybe we should go home" said Kleude.

The turned around, suddenly Ariel began to scream aloud.

"What is it screaming woman?" said Kleude, impatient.

They looked at Ariel, a giant rat is biting on one of her ankles.

To be continued


	8. Adina Island- part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude's mother and Kleude's brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though

Warning: A bit of cursing, violence

Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Note: When I was a kid I only managed to complete Adina Island until I was killed by the first boss in Holy Valley, actually I'm still stuck there. What are the names of the area in order anyway?

Story

"Whoa I never knew rats are that huge" said Blood.

"What do I do!?" Ariel cried.

"Try shaking it off your leg."

Ariel began shaking her leg about, however the rat was persistent.

"Ouch that hurts! I don't want to lose a leg!" she cried.

"How about kicking it with your free leg?" Blood suggested.

Ariel swung her free leg, striking the rat and falling on her own butt.

"Ouch!" she noticed the rat is on the ground dead.

A bottle of red liquid is on the floor.

"Hey what's that?" Kleude asked.

"Poison" said Blood.

"Oww my leg…" Ariel moaned rubbing the injured leg.

"Let me see it" Blood approached the girl, pulling up her pants a little.

Her ankle was red and had a rather deep gash.

"Oh dear! Let me tend to your leg."

Kleude watched the two, sitting on all four like a cat. He could say something, but he might get slapped again.

Ariel cheeks went pink as Blood, rubbed her ankle with oil before wrapping bandages around it.

"There we go" said the boy.

"T-thank you Blood…"

"Can you walk?"

Ariel shrugged, getting up. However she found it painful to walk and sat on the floor again.

"Guess we should take a rest then."

"Not when there're rats in this place!" Kleude swung his tail swatting a rat behind him.

"Good point" said Blood he turned to Ariel "Should I help you while we head to a safer place?"

"N-no I'll try to walk!"

Blood gave a pitiful smile at her and walked while Kleude ran.

After climbing some stairs and Ariel crying from pain they are in an area that had no rat in sight.

The boys set up the tent while Ariel prepared tea and stew.

During the meal Ariel, looked at Blood, eating the stew, her face soulful and longing.

Kleude silently snickered, drinking tea.

"Hey" said Blood facing the blonde.

"Huh?" Kleude went.

To the blonde's surprise, Blood offered him, his bowl of stew.

"This one has a lot of carrots so I thought you might like it."

"Okay…" the cat boy took the bowl, sipping the stew quietly.

Tonight because of Ariel's injury she slept inside the tent. Kleude decided to sleep outside, at first Blood wanted to head in to comfort the poor girl but the cat boy took him out and said funny things might happen if he stayed in.

Ariel sigh as the spiky haired boy was dragged out.

The next day Kleude woke up earlier than the others, the other two were still sleeping.

The blonde looked inside a book about creatures, looking at a bird that was flying nearby.

He got up to sneak to the bird, striking it from behind.

The bird collapsed, writhing on the ground, grabbing the bird, he headed back to the camp, dropping the bird on the ground, slicing the bird in half, opening a can of stewed tomatoes with his fangs, pouring the content into the sliced bird.

After pouring the content he got out a piece of paper to write something and went over to the edge of the island.

Blood woke up twenty minutes later, he noticed Kleude is absent and there was a dead bird stuffed with tomatoes with a letter nearby.

He picked up the letter.

'Thanks for giving me the nicest part of the stew last night. Here's something for you.

Kleude Nemu'

Blood smiled, it was nice helping people and to know Kleude did like his offer.

He picked up the bird, sticking a skewer into it, wrapped the bird in foil and started a fire to roast the bird.

Once the bird was on the spit roasting, he got out a knife and some plates, cleaning them with a cloth.

Ariel woke from the smell, exiting the tent.

"Good morning Ariel" said Blood, waving to her.

Ariel smiled, sitting next to him, she smelled the meat.

"Smells good…" she said.

"You'll love this, this bird is known to be delicious."

Ariel nodded as he turned the spit about.

She looked at him from profile. He was so handsome with those large brown eyes, upturned nose and full jaws…

Her cheeks went pink thinking about this. Is she really in love? Maybe Kleude and his mom are right…

She still hated that rude obnoxious boy though!

"Hey, Ariel?"

She turned her head, Blood had prodded her shoulder with the wooden end of the knife.

"It's ready."

"Oh!" She looked at the roasted bird, glistening on the larger plate.

He cut open the bird into slices, the stewed tomato spilling, putting them into three plates, handing one to Ariel and took the other two heading to the edge of the cliff.

Kleude was sitting on top looking about. There wasn't much to do other than hanging around with the other two and he didn't want company from a wimpy girl and a spiky haired boy unaware of what other people are thinking at times.

"Oy Kleude!" Blood called.

The blonde sigh, turning to the brunet.

He was holding a plate of roasted bird, putting it next to the cat.

"Here have some food" said Blood.

"Huh b-but" Kleude stammered.

"You found it for us, you should have some of it."

"Look I didn't hunt this to get a reward Bloody."

"Helping is what I do best!"

"Whatever Mr Nice Guy."

To his surprise Blood, sat next to him by the edge of the cliff.

"I love the sea, my hometown is by the sea as well" the brunet said.

"Hmm…"

"Mom loved the sea too and so did my father."

"Where's your father anyway?" Kleude's voice was flat as if he was just stating it.

"Dad? He left on a long journey and after that, I don't really know…"

The blonde looked at him, this boy doesn't seem to notice he wasn't actually interested.

"Ahh you are so lucky to have a sister, Kleude."

The cat boy frowned, burying his chin on his knees "You don't want to know how annoying she can be or how much Mom had to struggle to raise all of us."

"Oh but I would so love a sister!"

"…"

"Kleude… even if we only met a few days ago, I like you."

"Huh?"

"And I hope we can still see each other once we finish exploring this place."

The cat boy looked at the spiky haired boy, cocking his head. He sees him, Kleude the guy who rarely speaks to him even when he's around him as a friend.

He kept quiet, getting up and walking away.

Blood turned his head around to look at the blonde. Why did he just walk away?

Ariel was in front of a bridge, wondering how to get it to lower, there was a crank nearby but it didn't budge an inch with a keyhole on the handle.

"Hello frogface" said Kleude, frowning.

"Hello…" Ariel frowned back.

"So how do we get past this bridge?"

"I don't know."

Both of them looked about.

"Ah!" Ariel yelled.

On the lower part of this island a rat was holding a key.

She struggled to rush down with her injured leg, squeaking as she almost stumbled down.

"Gees woman…" Kleude sigh, jumping down, running to the rat, killing it and grabbing the key rushing up.

Ariel watched him, gasping as he caught up to her "Kleude!" she followed him back up limping all the way.

"Hey what are you two doing?" Blood asked as Kleude inserted the key, turning it on the crank before turning the crank to lower the bridge.

It was still pretty tight, making the blonde grunt and sweat.

The other two went closer to help him.

The bridge went with a creek, all three rushing across.

Blood rushed to the map nearby.

Adina Island.

To be continued


	9. Adina Island- part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude's mother and Kleude's brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though

Warning: A bit of cursing, violence

Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Note: A funfact is that on the end of the stage you will go one on one with someone else of the cast, some like Ariel and Pooly(and also Rose and Aquilla) face the same character. Since there are three people travelling for this fic I'll go with a three on one fight with Blood's character

I will really have the gameplay term in this chapter(And some future chapters as well)

Story

"Adina Island huh…" said Blood looking at the map.

Kleude and Ariel looked at the map.

"Err where are we supposed to go?" Kleude asked.

"Dunno."

"Well we shall find out" Blood copied the map on a paper and put it inside his pocket.

There was a fork road in front of them.

"So where do we go spiky?" Kleude asked.

"The left side is a dead end" said Blood.

"Think there's anything?"

Blood shrugged his shoulders.

Ariel and Kleude headed for the left side, Blood rushing to follow them.

They stopped in front of a tall fish/human thing holding a trident.

"W-what is that?" said Ariel.

"A merman" Kleude deadpanned "Gees wartface did that old woman teach you anything other than cooking and picking herbs?"

"Kleude stop that!"

"Ohoho you really are ignorant then…"

"This coming from the guy with some weird thing inside his pants!"

Kleude's eyes widened. So she did saw him in his birthday suit. He assumed the old hag must be the one who undressed him back in that water city.

The merman approached the two so they had to stop their conversation.

"What do we do Kleude?"

"Attack him?"

Ariel bit her nails nervously as it went closer. She slapped the merman.

The merman flinched a little. Ariel decided to slap again, however before she could, he struck her with his trident.

She tried backing off away from the Merman.

Kleude sigh as the Merman faced him, punching the Merman on the face.

The merman flinched again before attempting to attack the cat, Kleude backed off before it managed to hit him.

Ariel decided to attack again casting water on the merman. However it didn't affect him.

"What are you stupid!?" Kleude yelled "Do you think water works on sea creatures?"

"S-sorry!"

The blonde snorted, kicking the merman on his face.

The merman attempted to attack him again, however Kleude decided to try his magic on the Merman, sending a wind blade.

It did send the merman back a little. The blonde approached him punching him.

The monster collapsed.

Ariel approached back, looking at the merman.

"Is he dead?" she asked.

"Probably."

"Gees you two, what are you up to?" Blood asked.

"Oh hello shorty, we just killed a merman" said Kleude.

"Don't me shorty!"

"Gees you are shorter than Ariel you know…"

"Shut up!"

Kleude giggled, patting the brunet's hair and walked off.

"I'm sorry Blood…" said Ariel "I'm sure you'll go past me soon…"

"Thanks Ariel…" said Blood.

The two ran to where the blonde went off.

At the end of the edge was a medal on the ground.

"Hey what's that?" Kleude asked, picking up the medal.

"So shiny…" said Ariel, taking the medal.

Blood looked at the medal "Hmmm unusual looking medals…"

"If it is medals, guess we can just sell it" said Kleude putting it on his pocket.

"…"

They headed off for the fork again.

On the way Ariel stopped, looking at where the waterfall leads to. The boys stopped to look as well.

Below them was another Merman and two gigantic turtles.

"Hey Blood can you look at the map?" Ariel asked.

Blood looked at the map. The two path are very close to one another.

He closed the map and jumped down, landing on one of the turtles.

Ariel stared not sure whether to jump or not.

Kleude ran to the edge also jumping down and landing on all four.

Ariel shuddered, since they went down, she should as well. Gulping, she jumped off.

Blood managed to rush and pick her up before she hurt herself.

However after picking her up Blood lost his balance and collapsed on the floor.

They looked at each other, he wearing a goofy smile while she went red all over.

He put her down to attack one of the turtles.

To his surprise flame came out of his fist as he pulverize the turtle, frying it to death.

"Turtle soup..." said Kleude.

"Like it?" Blood asked.

"No way, it tastes like mutagen."

After the boys disposed of each turtle, they faced the merman, surrounding him.

Ariel watched, her mouth drooling at Blood his tanned skin coming down with sweat.

"Hey wart help us!" Kleude yelled.

"Kleude… she had a broken ankle yesterday…" said Blood.

"Whatever, I almost drowned back then and we went travelling to find my home one day later Blood!"

Ariel frowned, she'll show that son of a bitch of a cat!

Limping to the merman, sneaking behing him, she tried to punch him on his head.

The merman collapsed, the boys backing off so he doesn't fall on them.

To make sure he was dead, Blood kicked him on the head.

"Nice work Ariel!" said Blood, giving her a pat on the back.

Ariel blushed, it was nice to have him praise her.

They continued their way.

The next area was a long tunnel with various dragons coming out of waterfalls and more merman.

"No hideous mermaids?" said Kleude.

"Nope, this island seems to be an all man island" said Blood.

"Wonder how they make babies..."

"My mom once said that if two couple loves each other than a stork will come and drop a baby down their front door."

"Have you ever been to a hospital?"

"I forgot what else happened."

"Gees you are as ignorant as Ariel in that department…"

"What department?"

"Never mind…" Kleude shrugged his shoulders.

They looked at one of the dragons attempting to snap at them unable to reach at all.

"So Blood think you can reach them with those stumpy arms of yours?" Kleude teased.

"Hey I am not stumpy!" Blood cried, rushing to attack the dragon.

Ariel watched while Kleude tried to hum. Talk about one temperament over his height…

Blood tried to punch the dragon, throwing a fire ball as well.

The dragon let out a roar before collapsing and dissolving.

"Score!" Blood cried, he turned to Ariel and Kleude "What's my reward?"

Kleude face palmed. Well he was determined enough…

Getting past with Ariel limping behind they are in front of a third merman.

"Ow my ankle…" Ariel groaned, kneeling down to rub her bandaged ankle.

"Oh Ariel need to change your bandage?" Blood crouched to look at the ankle and unwrap the bandage to rewrap another batch of bandage.

"Somehow I feel more skilled from this" said Kleude, looking at his hand, clenching in and out.

"You still look skinny" said Ariel.

"You are just as thin woman."

Ariel didn't know what to say.

"And Miss blue rat tail hair" the blonde, approached her, crouched down and poked her on her ribs "You are not spending the whole island doing nothing, while we have to beat up all those monsters!"

The girl frowned, why does he have to be so mean to her all the time? She will prove to him, his spiteful talk will bite him.

She struggled to limp to the closest dragon and tried to kill him, punching and kicking with her good leg, crouching down, gripping her injured leg so she doesn't collapse.

"Aren't you being a little hard on her Kleude?" Blood asked as the boys watched her trying to attack the dragon.

"Always so nice huh spiky?"

After quite a bit of effort she managed to kill the dragon.

After a lot of heavy breathing, she cheered. She managed to kill it without any help!

Kleude walked past her as she was cheering, when she realized she rushed to his direction annoyed at the infuriating cat.

They continued on, attacking one more dragon and merman.

The merman dropped a purple bottle.

"So pretty…"said Ariel.

She took the bottle, opening it. Inside was a sweet smelling clear liquid.

Blood opened his book about medicine.

"Ooo elixir" he said "If you drink this, you will feel revitalized!"

Ariel looked inside, drinking the liquid.

All of a sudden she felt rather energetic.

She decided to run, however she soon collapsed from her injured leg.

"Whadaya know it doesn't heal rat injuries…" said Kleude.

Just a bit forward was a one platform after another.

Ariel shook, she can hardly move with her injured leg let alone jump.

A Blood jumped to a platform, he turned back offering the girl a hand "Here, I can help you!"

"N-no thank you, I can help m-myself…" Ariel insisted.

As the boys continued their way up she struggled to climb but found it very difficult.

Blood returned to her spot, grabbing her hands, lifting her up.

Her heart began beating faster as he helped her to the top.

Once they arrived, Blood whipped out the map again.

"Gees both side leads to the same way" said the brunet, he shut the map grinning, turning to the left "If so we must head this way!"

He ran to that direction, the other two staring at each other.

"Think we should head to the right instead?" Kleude asked.

"We should follow Blood" said Ariel.

"You aren't reliable toadette, you only say that because you are crazy over him."

"I'm not crazy over him!"

She was left alone as the cat boy headed to the right. She didn't know whether to follow Blood or Kleude. But since Kleude is such a bitch she might as well follow Blood.

The area was mostly shallow water with tall rocks. She looked up at the tallest one to find a shining key, she tried to stretch her leg in spite of her injury but found she couldn't reach the edge of the rock.

"Hi woman!" went an all too familiar voice she hated.

She looked up to find Kleude on some platforms trying to keep his balance.

He managed to reach the top of the cliff, picking up the key.

"Oh and you better look down before you get another lame leg!"

Ariel looked down to find what looked like water men trying to attack her, shrieking she stepped on them, running away, jumping on top of a shorter rock.

The cat boy jumped down, following her.

She, jumped to a platform trying to keep her balance however her found it difficult and ended up clutching on the edge trying not to fall over.

Kleude jumped on the platform, standing on all four right behind her.

"Guess I have to help you huh" he said.

She looked at him, she wasn't sure what he was going to do to her. Attack her? But falling off might be even more painful…

He attempted to lift her, jumping off, throwing her to the edge however he ended up hitting his face on the wall, landing back on the lower ground, groaning at the pain.

She watched him as he tried to get back up for a while before turning away to find Blood in front of a bridge, groaning about a missing key.

"Blood!" the girl yelled.

"Oh Ariel!" the spiky haired boy went.

"Kleude found the key to the bridge!"

"Oh great! I was about to turn back to find where it was!"

Grinning he revealed an elixir in his pocket.

"Good thing the last enemy had one of these, we should have some now."

Ariel smiled, as he took out some glasses from a sack to pour the drinks.

"Hey I'm thirsty too!" Kleude yelled.

Both of them looked at the cross blonde all bruised up, looking almost ready to collapse.

"Ah Kleude there you are!" Blood yelled, waving his arms about.

The blonde snatched the bottle, looking inside.

There was still 1/3rd of the drink left. As the others sipped on the cup, he drank directly from the bottle.

Ariel thought to herself it didn't feel as revitalizing as the last batch.

After their drink, they turned the crank on the handle to lower the bridge.

Crossing the bridge, they were on a small island.

Right in the middle was a squat orange robot with glowing golden eyes.

"Target found" it's voice was high pitched and mechanical.

Blood opened one of his books "Strange… no info for something like this."

"Three targets" said the robot "Two human and one cat folk."

It looked at Blood "Gender-male, height-152cm, weight-50kg."

"Whoa!" went Blood.

The robot turned to Ariel "Gender-female, height-160cm, weight-44kg."

"I'm 44kg?" Ariel asked.

The robot turned to Kleude now "Gender-female, height, 165cm, weight-44kg."

"You're female?" Ariel asked.

"I heard that a lot" said Kleude, shrugging his shoulders "But alas last time I checked I am very male."

"Destroy all targets" the robot unleashed missiles from its shoulders.

All three ran in separate directions before the missiles struck them.

Blood ran behind the robot jumping on it's back.

He prepared to ignite flame from his hand when the robot managed to pick him surprisingly quickly for a robot that stumpy and throw him on the edge of the island.

The other two were between the robot, casting a spell on it.

When Ariel's water dragon beam struck the robot, a sudden spark appeared.

"Po-wer g-oing down to 70%..." said the robot.

Ariel wasn't sure what was going on but she decided to try again.

Sure enough the spark returned as the robot trembled.

"P…o…we…r 45 p…er…cent…" the robot approached her.

Ariel gave a squeal trying to run but collapsed from the injured leg as it rushed to her as she attempted another water beam, however she found all she could cast were a mini spray barely infront of her.

"Not so fast!" Kleude yelled, standing behind the girl.

The robot swung it's arm around the blonde, sending him flying.

Ariel screamed as it attempted to swung it's arm at her, casting on more beam in desperation.

To her surprise the robot stopped swinging as she squirted water on it.

The two boys were badly injured unable to fight anymore.

Blood was groaning on the ground, struggling to even move while Kleude turned himself to face the shorter boy.

"Blood…" he said.

"Huh?"

"I like you too…"

Blood turned his head slightly to smile at the cat.

The robot suddenly went into smokes, Ariel decided she should stop and tried to crawl away.

After the boys had a long rest, the sky turned orange.

Blood managed to get up to set up the tent and get out some instant food.

Ariel took out a tin of sardines, opening them, looking at the little strong smelling fish, taking one to nibble on.

Blood got out a little carton of milk pudding, eating it ravenously.

"That pudding looks good…" said Ariel.

"Want some?" Blood asked.

"Okay…" she scooped a small spoonful and tasted the pudding.

"So sweet…" she said.

He grabbed another carton of pudding handing it to her.

Kleude was watching them, eating some rice, amused at all this.

Tonight the boys slept inside the tent while Ariel slept outside.

"Maybe we should get a bigger tent" said Blood "We can't keep going in and out every time."

"As long as she's not right next to me!" said Kleude.

Blood let out a laugh, before going to sleep.

To be continued


	10. Back in the village

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude's mother and Kleude's brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though

Warning: A bit of cursing, violence

Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Note: One of the eight crystals found and some filler

Story

After resting the trio entered the giant door, prepared for any upcoming battle.

The room however was dark with a path of light leading to a straight line.

At the end was a floating blue crystal with energy surrounding it on top of a strange surface.

They attempted to touch the crystal however it glowed, shocking all three.

When it finally stopped glowing the energy around it vanished and the crystal dropped down.

After leaving Adina Island with the crystal, back in Kleude's home.

"Strange stuff…" said Blood, peering at the crystal.

"Wow it's so shiny!" said Kleude's sister "Can I touch it?" 

"Okay!"

The girl touched the crystal, her eyes shining as she went ooh and ah.

Ariel was looking through the bookshelves reading every book she managed to grab. Most are rather boring to her.

She stopped on a book with a cover of a blonde girl, kissing a tall muscular man with raven black hair in a ponytail.

She read the book.

"Oooh found mom's saucy love novel?" Kleude asked.

Ariel looked up to see him, standing sideway, putting on a pathetic smile.

She took a close look at his face in profile, she realized how long his eyelashes are and his nose being rather petite. He looked rather pretty from the start but now she realized just how feminine he looks.

She envied his looks and wished she could be as pretty too…

Looking away she looked inside the book again.

'Strong arms laid me in lots of soft fluffy pillows on a large bed. I looked up.

My dear handsome Wien was on top of me, his toned arms around my face, his dark ponytail touching my face…

I glanced at his perfect body. The rock hard abs, that slim waist and tanned skin…'

Ariel blushed at all the description of the man taking the woman and the illustration that appears every five pages.

So that's what that thing Kleude had, was for.

She looked at him, her face pale, she didn't want to be touched like that woman…

Kleude looked at her, his eyes widening "Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked.

"D-don't touch me…" she said softly.

The blonde sigh, pinching his nose "Don't worry I won't, I'm not that kind of guy who wants that kind of stuff…"

Ariel sighed in relief.

"Better watch out for someone named Aiden, he is pretty frisky with girls he likes. He has short light brown hair with tanned skin."

Ariel looked at the blonde as he left the room.

Guess she has to avoid every boy with short light brown hair and a tan skin then…

The next day the trio walked around the village asking about the crystals, nobody knew a thing about it.

Near a large building, six teens were talking to each other, two boys and four girls.

They stopped when they saw the trio.

"Oh look it's Kleude" said one of the girls.

The blonde ignored her, as Blood greeted them.

"And a girl with blue hair and a boy with spiky hair too" said another girl.

They took in Ariel and Blood, fascinated at their small round ears.

"That girl is soooo cute…" said one of the boys.

Ariel shook, hiding behind Blood.

"Awww she's shy!" said the other boy.

One of the girls laughed in front of Kleude.

"I didn't think Mr Pretty Boy can make friends with a girl!"

"Yeah why does he make himself look like a girl?" said the last girl "It's disgusting!"

"Shut up you fat bitch!" Kleude yelled, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt.

"Ohh pretty pretty Kleudy your long blonde hair and big eyes is so horribly girly!" the girl, kicked him on his shin as she said all that.

The blonde grumbled, slapping her on the face, running back home.

The fat girl cried as the other three blew a raspberry, cursing all sort of strange words.

The other two rushed to find him.

Ariel looked at Blood, did he have the strange stuff that man in the novel she read had?

No she didn't want to think about it… It just creeps her out.

But did he know those strange words those teens said?

"Blood?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you know w-what feg, bertboy and daike means?"

"Not very nice words."

"Okay…"

"Don't tell anyone that though."

She nodded.

Back in the house.

"Brother I know it hurts but you can't just leave those two like that" said Jet, patting his older brother's head.

"You don't know how offensive it is to be called THAT" Kleude didn't lift his head, drenching the couch.

"I bet they weren't too pleased about you storming out like that."

The older cat stopped, lifting himself off the couch.

"Yeah maybe I should find them…"

He left the house to find them.

They ran into each other two minutes later, Blood colliding into Kleude, causing both to crash into the ground.

"Ow ow ow ow" the boys went.

Ariel looked at them; Blood was on top of Kleude.

The brunet groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Get off me!" the blonde frowned, pushing him off.

"Whoa!" Blood almost landed on his ass.

Kleude got up, frowning at the both of them.

"Don't trust those punks, I am nothing like what they say…"

"How often does this happen to you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"It must be really painful to have such offensive terms thrown at you."

"Never you mind, it's none of your concern spiky!"

The other two looked at the cross cat as they headed back home.

They had to pack up again to head back to the closest town in the map which is Ariel and Blood's hometown to ask about the crystal and bring the heavy robot along.

To be continued

I should mention that I made the name Jet up for this fic and almost every other name and every family names


	11. About the crystal and robot

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude's mother and Kleude's brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though

Warning: A bit of cursing, violence

Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Note: Back to the area in the first three chapters…

Story

After half a day of wandering in the forest they arrived back at Mizuiro town.

Ariel felt like she was at home again.

She felt sadness thinking about her late mistress. If only she could have lived… How happy she would be to see her with two friends.

One and a half friend more like, she thought to herself.

"Ahhh it feels good to be back!" said Blood.

"To think I thought that after we arrived at my village, my life would go on as normal there" said Kleude.

"Well looks like we're gonna hang out longer then!"

"Right…"

Blood smiled, putting an arm around Kleude and moving to put an arm around Ariel.

Ariel looked at him in surprise while Kleude sighed.

"We three will are friends forever!" Blood exclaimed.

"Talk about c-h-e-e-s-y" said Kleude.

The trio headed for Blood's house.

"Mama!" Blood cried, rushing to his mother.

"Oh Blood!"

Blood and his mother held each other tightly. He began talking about the stuff he experienced in the last few days.

"I wish my mistress would hug me…" said Ariel.

"Meet my new friends Ariel…" said Blood, scratching his head.

"Ariel Mizutani."

"Ariel Mizutani! And Kleude Nemu!"

"Oh hello" said the woman.

She looked at the blue haired girl first "You are cute, I bet a lot of boys like you."

"I-I…"

The woman giggled, approaching the cat boy "Cat ears and tails… You must be one of the cat folks."

"Yeah..." Kleude cocked his head.

"You are cute too, a little too cute for a boy."

"I get that a lot."

Blood's mother turned back to Ariel.

"Ariel, Blood told me you live in the local temple in town right?"

"Yes."

"I heard that the woman living in here recently died, is that true?"

"Yes…"

"Do you mind if you stay in our house?"

"B-but madame!"

"A young girl like you can't stay on her own, it's dangerous!"

Ariel looked at Blood's mother, nodding, she was afraid of getting attacked by shadows again…

Blood's mother smiled, heading into the kitchen, telling her son that he can show the newcomer around since it will be a while before she finished preparing a feast.

The trio exited the house.

"Okay then let's go find a place to fix that broken thing up!" said Blood.

"Do you know a place for something even you don't know?" Kleude asked.

Blood stopped, putting on a really dopey face. He didn't.

"Oh gees you can be a real doofus you know…"

Blood, grinned marching somewhere.

The two looked at him confused at where he's going, following without questioning.

They arrived at a shop with a lot of cabinets and shelves containing some of those bottles of drinks the monsters had and various food.

"Hi Blood!" said the store keeper. She was a young girl with long pink hair in pigtails and large glasses.

"Yo Miang!" Blood waved his hand.

"Ooo never seen these two before!"

"I met some new friends."

"Hello" said Ariel and Kleude, the former bowing.

Miang took in the two of them from head to toes.

Kleude was getting uncomfortable by now. He did not like people looking at him.

"So whatcha doin here?" Miang asked Blood.

"Ah!" Blood took out the crystal from his pocket "Seen this?"

Miang lifted her glasses, taking a close look "Hmm looks unfamiliar… Maybe you should check at the weapon shop."

"What about that run down thing on Adina?" said Kleude.

"Oh yes!"

All three left for a while, dragging the robot in.

"Err what is that?" Miang asked.

"Can you fix it?" Ariel asked.

"I don't even know what that is!"

Sighing the trio dragged the robot out to head to the weapon shop.

"Oh hello-" the weapon smith voice fell at the sight of three teens dragging a robot.

"Sir do you know anything about what this is?" Blood asked.

The weapon smith approached the robot, taking a look at it, examining the various parts.

"Hmm never seen material like this before" said the man.

"How about this then?" Blood showed the crystal.

The weapon smith took the crystal, peering at it.

"No doesn't look familiar to me either, you might want to check at Glacie city, they are more advanced on this kind of stuff than I am."

"Thanks Mr Blacksmith dude" said Blood.

"Thank you so much for you help sir" said Ariel.

"So we can't find any info about the crystal and that weird thing that attacked us either" said Kleude.

"Guess I'll go to Glacie tomorrow then" said Blood "What about you two?"

"I'll go too, I don't want to burden your mom, taking care of me."

"What about you, Kleude?"

"I think I'll go too."

"Okay then, we'll go together to get this resolved."

Little did all three know that this would be the start of their very long journey.

Heading back home, Blood's mother greeted them.

"Didn't find anything about the crystal or the broken thing though" said Blood "The smithy told me to go to Glacie city."

"Okay."

They headed to the kitchen.

On the table was beef bowl, mashed potatoes, apple juice and strawberry pudding.

"Gees Blood do you eat that much at home?" Kleude asked.

"Why?"

"I don't think I can eat that much…"

"Neither can I" said Ariel.

"You can store them for your journey if you can't finish" said Blood's mother.

"Okay…" the two grabbed a spoon.

Since neither were used to eating stuff beyond small portions, there were still 1/3rd of the food left. However Blood managed to finish his.

"Where's your dad?" Kleude asked.

"My father?" Blood asked.

"I haven't seen anyone but your mother and you in this house."

"Ah yeah Mom and Dad couldn't get along when I was still six and they split up with Dad packing over."

"Divorce?"

"Ah yeah divorce!"

Ariel watched the boys as they talked about Blood's father, she wanted to talk as well but she didn't know what to talk about.

"B-Blood…" she said.

"Hm?"

"D-did you ever miss your father?"

"Yeah but I have to go on that dad won't return."

"Ahh…"

"You are an orphan right?"

"I lived with my mistress until she died."

"I'm so sorry she died.

"D-don't apologize it's not your fault Blood."

"Do you ever think who your parents might be?" Kleude butted in.

"Yes I do."

"I bet it must be a wonderful dream to think you might be from royalty-"

"I'm not a princess!"

"If you were you'd be jumping with joy…"

"I-I…"

The others didn't know what to reply, keeping quiet before Blood changed the subject.

"Oh would you look at the time!" he said "I must go take a bath!"

The brunet got up rushing out of the kitchen.

"How many bathrooms do you have!?" Kleude asked.

"Two, one for mom and one for me."

Ariel and Kleude looked at each other.

"Okay woman you heard him."

"Yes I did."

"So who's gonna bathe in the spare tub first?"

"I want a bath, I smell."

"Yeah I smell too!"

Both of them glared at each other.

"Okay missy we shall play a game of noughts and crosses, have you ever played that?"

"The mistress played that with me during the weekends, that or chess."

"Okay then…"

He laid a piece of paper on the table and handed her a pencil.

"You go first since you lost at our first game."

Ariel scribbled a cross on the top corner.

"I'm surprised anyone wants to take that first…" said the blonde, circling the center.

Ariel put a cross on the center corner.

Kleude mentally slapped himself, she must be really bad at this…

He circled the other corner, making her grit her teeth.

She crossed on the side.

He circled the last corner, making a line.

"You lost, I get to take a bath first."

Ariel sigh as Kleude left the kitchen.

She stayed wondering what to do to pass time.

She turned the paper around, maybe she should draw Blood?

She started with his hair, drawing all his spikes haphazardly.

Then she did his face, her face glowing red thinking about it.

After doing his face she decided the picture was too crude looking, crumbling it and tossing it into the thrash can.

Why can't she ever stop thinking about him? She wanted him to cuddle her and kiss her…

As she was still pondering to herself Blood greeted her. She looked up.

If she was feeling nervous before now she's going to collapse, he was wearing nothing but a towel in front of her.

She looked at his body, he was a little wider than her except for his hips.

She was trembling at the sight.

"What's the matter?" Blood asked.

She shrieked and ran off to take a bath.

Blood was confused about her reaction.

After taking a very cold bath she got dressed in night clothes and slitter out hoping that the boys are fully clothed this time, she had enough bare chests from both boys for a long long while.

To be continued


	12. Glacie City

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude's mother and Kleude's brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though

Warning: A bit of cursing, violence

Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Note: A new city and more yapping

Story

It took the trio four hours of walking to reach Glacie city.

The city was covered in ice and snow, sunlight reflecting on the ground of never melting ice.

"It's so cold…" said Ariel, touching one of the walls.

Kleude rubbed his ears grumbling, they were caught in the cold air, ice forming on the tip.

"Man this city is huge" said Blood reading the map "Maybe we should drop that thing that attacked us off, it's heavy."

He strutted off with the map on his hands as the other two struggled to drag the robot.

Some of the people in the city stopped when they saw Ariel, she looked back at them, feeling rather nervous.

Blood stopped in front of a large shop with weapons displayed on the window, entering the place.

"Welcome to Crysis Smithy" said the smithy.

"Hiya sir!" said Blood.

"Oh what's that?" the smithy, lifted his glasses, looking at the robot.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing, can you take a look at it?"

The smithy approached the robot.

"That looks like a robot…" he said.

"What's a robot?" all three asked.

"They are functioning things made out of metal used to do various things on their own, girls can you move aside? I need to examine it."

Ariel and Kleude backed off as he took the robot to the backroom.

"Will you be able fix it?" Blood asked.

"That I can't promise, but come back in the evening."

"Do you know what this is then?" Blood handed the crystal.

"You should ask the magic shop owner, she knows more about this than me."

Blood put the crystal back into his pocket and left the shop.

"Okay then time to head to the magic shop it is" said Blood to his two tired friends.

The two grumbled following him to the magic shop.

Inside the magic shop.

"Welcome strangers, have you come to buy something?" asked the store keeper.

Ariel took a look at the various magical stones and sacks as Blood handed the crystal to the store keeper.

"Ah a magical stone…" she said.

"What does it do?" Blood asked.

"This looks like a water stone…"

Ariel began to feel drowsy looking at a bottle of grey, strong smelling powder.

"Ah, don't get too close to that if you are feeling weak miss, it makes you drowsy."

Ariel gave a squeak, backing away from the bottle.

The woman sigh, running a hand through her mousy locks, looking at the stone, feeling it.

"It's rather powerful but I don't know what it's made from" she said.

"Thanks for telling us what it is, miss" said Blood picking up the crystal.

"It's Mrs."

Outside the shop.

"Man I'm tired…" said Kleude.

"Should we take a walk around this town?" Blood asked.

"No I want a rest from that stupid robot."

The two tired teens clung to the shorter boy's arm, Kleude putting on a mock snore.

He looked at the map to find where the inn is, walking to their destination as the other two dragged their legs.

When they are near the local inn, a man let out a cry which caused them all to stop.

"Princess Atalasia is that you!?" said the man.

"Huh?" Ariel cocked her head.

Some passersby stopped and approached the trio.

"You're back Princess Atalasia!" a boy with purple hair cried.

All three were confused as some people grabbed Ariel's arms, she tried to struggle but they managed to pull her away from the others.

Blood and Kleude looked at each other.

"We should help her Kleude!" Blood cried.

"Nah it'd be great to be away from frog face for a while, besides she could be a long lost princess after all."

Blood contemplate whether to follow Ariel or take Kleude's advice. Maybe he's right after all… He barely knows about Ariel.

The boys headed into the inn to get a room to rest for a while.

At the palace.

The crowd loosened their grip on Ariel as the door shuts.

One woman beckoned her to follow her.

As Ariel followed the woman, she took a look at the palace. It was made of glass like every building in the city, however this glass managed to go through sunlight revealing hints of rainbow through the glass.

They stopped in front of an enormous door made out of strange red material as guards opened the door for them.

Ariel gasped at the two people sitting on the throne.

"Oh your highness we found the long lost Princess!" one of the women claimed.

The queen got up to look at Ariel.

Ariel shuddered, looking at the queen.

She had very long blue hair with purple streaks at the end, clear blue eyes, very pale skin and a slim build. The girl wondered if she really might be royalty after all…

"Princess Atalasia are you back?" said the Queen.

"Maam?"

The queen dropped down to hug the girl, the King getting up to do the same.

Ariel didn't know if she might be a long lost princess but she felt so warm to have two people hugging her.

But what about her friends?

Could she visit them to tell them about the news?

She curtseyed to the king and queen "Y-your majesties! Can I leave the palace t-to see my friends? They might b-be worried if I-I don't come back."

The king patted her on her shoulders "Sorry but what if you went missing again dear…"

Ariel looked at them, keeping quiet. Went missing? What is going on here?

"Maid Tabitha take her to the special room" said the queen.

"Yes your majesty" said the queen.

Ariel followed the maid, taking in everything that just happened into her head.

Meanwhile back on the inn.

"This bed is so sooooft…" said Kleude, his face on the pillow, ears resting downwards.

Blood let out a loud groan, stretching himself, he looked at the blonde, those ears were so cute, he thought.

Suddenly he got an urge to pet those ears. He thought about all the cats he met over the years and the few he managed to pet, their ears were so very very soft…

Was Kleude's ears also soft? Looking at his locks, his ears might be soft too.

He moved his arms, putting his fingers on the light brown fur, he was right, they were soft!

It was pleasant touching his ears, Blood smiled stroking the fur.

He stopped when a loud squeak pass through the room. Withdrawing his hands he went back to his bed.

Kleude got up, looking at the spiky haired boy.

"I'm s-sorry I won't touch your ears again!" Blood yelled.

"Blood… It was actually nice."

"Huh?"

"Your fingers are so warm..."

Blood got out of his bed to look at the taller boy.

"How about we spend some time in this city? That man might not be done looking at that robot thing and it's boring to stay at the inn all day."

"Sure!"

The boys left the room to walk around the city.

Blood looked at the map, heading to a triangle with a sign indicating three different place. One had a picture of flowers and a pond, another the inn they were resting in and the last a picture of three books pilled up.

"So where shall we go?" Blood asked.

"How about the book shop?" Kleude asked.

"Sure why not."

They headed off to the bookshop.

Inside the shop they visited the new books section.

"Ooo lots of variety…" said Blood, he took a book with a woman in black cloak "I love horror novels!"

"You read too?" Kleude asked.

"Oh yeah! I love books like Journey to Astericca, Drains, The witch in Terrorville, Sherlock Holmes, How I became a freak and Gaia's legends!"

"Adventure and horror fan huh?"

"What about you? What kind of books you like?"

"You won't laugh if I tell you?"

"Why should I? Books are always good."

"Atlantis high, Magica Magi, Dogs Hound and Anne of Green Gables."

"Girls novels? I tried reading them but I don't really get them."

"Consider you have no idea what wartface is thinking about you…"

"Wartface?"

"You know that girl?"

"Oh yeah Ariel! Wait why is she a wart again?" he scratched his nose "Wonder where she is…"

"No idea, probably doing something that would make her green with envy."

"But you're wearing a green shirt!"

Kleude face palmed, this twit is so stupid about stuff related to emotions…

"Hey what's this?" Blood pulled out a thin covered book.

The cover had a girl with curly strawberry blonde hair, white cat ears, a cute pink minidress and ballet shoes with a white tail on her round butt.

"Hey she's a cat like you!"

"You don't want to read that…"

"Huh why?"

"It contains very perverted materials."

"Really?" he looked at the cover again "Nah it looks pretty cute to be something the local freak would read."

Kleude kept quiet as Blood opened the novel, let him learn the hard way!

After a while Blood went white.

"What the heck is this!?" he yelled.

There were various pictures of the cat girl with her dress off as an unknown figure licked her and did various things to her as she was covered in liquid.

"That's called sex" said Kleude.

"Sex? You mean it's more than just male and female?"

"How old are you? Didn't your mom ever teached you that?"

"No…"

"Gees my mom taught me when I was eight what that is."

Blood didn't reply looking back at the book.

"Hey did you hear about this secret place in Holy Valley?" said a girl to her friend near the boys.

The boys stopped to listen to the girls.

"Nope" said her friend.

"I hear there's something really special hidden somewhere in the valley."

"Ooh could it be gold? Maybe a unicorn?"

"They say there's some glowing stuff in there."

Glowing stuff? Could it be the same crystal like the one in Adina Island?

The boys decided they should head to Holy Valley to find out for themselves.

"Ah! What are you reading!?" one of the girls yelled.

Both the boys froze, Blood looking down. The erotic book was lying on the floor for anyone to see…

Back in the palace.

Ariel was still shocked from the previous event, she just sat on the bed thinking about it without looking at the room she's in.

What will the boys say if she did turn out to be a potential princess. What will she have to do? Would she end up married with a golden haired man and live her life in luxury and happiness?

She didn't want to think about a golden haired man, he might never be like Blood. He might be a jerk like Kleude was.

She wanted to see Blood again…

She thought about him, his spiky dark brown locks, those eager brown eyes, his healthy tanned skin compared to her pale one, his short slightly chunky build, his goofy smile and how nice he was.

He was indeed her perfect man…

If only she was prettier then he might like her the way she liked him…

"Princess Atlasia" said the maid.

She looked up.

"Dinner's almost ready princess, you have to get dressed."

Ariel followed the maid into a dressing room.

The dresses inside the room reminded her of the pictures she saw in some of the books she read. She didn't know if she should be excited or not to see it for real.

"Put your hands out" said the maid after stripping her to her underwear.

Ariel did what she said, waiting for the woman to measure her.

"76-54-78…"

Ariel watched the maid as she picked a dress.

The woman got out a long light purple dress with rose pink sequins at the edges and flowery embroideries at the front.

After Ariel got changed she took in this new dress. It's so very different from her old clothes that she usually wore. Her back felt warm and she could barely move from the long tight skirt.

Inside the dining room, Ariel felt nervous with all the people surrounding the table.

"So you found the princess?" said a man.

"Ah princess Atlasia!" said the queen.

"H-hello your majesty…" said Ariel.

"She's just a little nervous… I mean she just suddenly came back from sixteen years of absence."

"What happened your majesty?"

"Oh she doesn't remember?"

Everyone began whispering. Stuff likes smuggling and kidnapping came out of their mouths.

The blue haired girl was feeling rather uncomfortable…

Many hours later where Ariel was sent back to her room.

Ariel sigh, so many people in the dining room and so much food(of which she could barely eat) what will the boys say if they knew… Blood would be so excited and Kleude might make fun of her!

She had to tell the boys about this.

But that maid is in the room with her, she can't just sneak down with her around.

"M-madame..." said Ariel.

"Yes princess?"

"I'm thirsty, can I get a drink?"

The maid left the room.

Ariel got out of the bed, opening the window.

She jumped off landing on the roof, she climbed down on a pillar to the garden.

The gate to the exit was locked.

She decided to climb on the gate.

However when she touched it, a loud sound pierced through, struggling she continued to climb, jumping off the gate, running away.

The boys were passing by.

"Ah!" all three went.

"Ariel!" Blood yelled.

"Boys I got news!" said Ariel.

"Spill the beancurds" said Kleude.

"I-I'm a princess! Well maybe…"

"Congratulations!" Blood patted her shoulder.

"So what are you going to do? Live happily ever after while we go to Holy Valley to find out about that crystal?" Kleude deadpanned "How wonderful…"

"You two are going to leave this city?" Ariel asked.

"Err yeah…"

"Then I'm coming with you two as well!"

Kleude's eyes widened as she clung to Blood.

"Great then" said Blood.

They left the city to find the valley.

To be continued

Some of the novels mentioned in the bookstore are completely fictional while others are actual novels


	13. Holy Valley part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude's mother and Kleude's brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though

Warning: A bit of cursing, violence

Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Note: Holy Valley alert, a little more gaming element mentioned and Ariel trying to impress Blood

Story

It was past midnight by the time they reached Holy Valley.

Compared to Glacie the place is very hot.

The place was dry and rocky filled with enormous scorpions.

"Whoa how did scorpions get that big!?" said Kleude.

"Must be the soil" said Blood.

Ariel looked at them, they are much bigger than any scorpion she seen in her life indeed.

She thought about this, she didn't want Blood to worry about her. She must fight for herself, what's the point on hanging around him if she can't do something?

She approached the scorpions, both boys eyes widening in surprise.

She kicked each scorpion a few time crushing it.

One of the scorpions dropped a bottle of blue liquid.

"Hey ether!" Blood yelled.

"Ether?" said Ariel.

"If you're feeling sore from injuries, drink it."

Ariel picked up the bottle, storing it into a bag.

They continued travelling, jumping from cliff to cliff.

They stopped in front of a wall made out of a strange glowing yellow material.

Kleude cautiously walked to it, putting a finger on the wall, getting a nasty shock, collapsing on the ground.

"Here, take this" said Blood, handing him the bottle of ether.

After waiting for five minutes without any movement from the cat, he stood on his knees, putting the flask over the blonde's mouth.

Kleude opened his eyes, getting up.

"Thanks Blood…" he said.

Ariel looks about, there was a short white pyramid nearby.

She approached it, pressing the button.

The yellow material vanished.

"Whoa…" the boys went.

"Well now that it's gone…" said Kleude.

The trio passed by encountering one more set, triggering it off.

In front of them was a key on the ground.

"What's a key doing here?" Kleude picked it up.

"Could someone have lost it?" Blood asked

Kleude put on a scowl, storing the key inside his pocket.

Ariel let out a loud yawn.

"Tired Ariel?" Blood asked.

"Yeah, it's been a long day…"

"I'm tired too."

"Well we can't rest with all these scorpions around" said Kleude.

They continued walking around, running into a path with two lizard men.

"Not another bunch of lizards…" said Kleude "Is this some bug haven?"

But what's that door behind us?" Ariel asked.

The blonde stared at the door sprinting towards it.

"What are you doing!?" Ariel yelled as the lizard men approached Blood and her.

She tried her best to attack them but their skins were tough and they managed to attack her.

She looked at Blood attacking the other lizard, also struggling.

The short boy stopped punching the lizard man, instead shooting a fireball.

It roasted the lizard man to death.

Ariel decided to use her magic to deal with the lizard man.

She casted a spell with water splashing in front of her,

The water caused the lizard to shriek and collapse.

"Aha!"

Ariel and Blood stopped to see Kleude, opening the door.

They walked past the door, hoping it would be empty.

Unfortunately for them past the door was a really tall blue figure at least ten feet tall with a muscular build and one eye, holding a trident.

"Oh come on, we just want a rest!" said Kleude.

"You will not pass!" said the figure, pointing his trident.

"Whoa!"

"I am the Cyclops of the Lemoria force. You will not pass through!"

The trio had to brace themselves, to prevent the Cyclops from killing them.

They noticed that the Cyclops only unleashes a projectile from slamming the ground.

All three decided to fire a projectile against the Cyclops.

After a couple of blast, the Cyclops collapsed dropping an elixir.

Blood picked it up and stored it in his pocket.

Ariel collapsed on her knees, panting.

"We should camp out here, it's late" said Blood.

No sooner than he decided to get out their camping set, a heavy rain began to flow.

"We have to find shelter!" Blood yelled, putting the tent back in "We can't sleep outside in the rain!"

They rush past another door.

In front of them were a some houses, they went past the scorpions to the nearest house and slammed the door shut.

"Whew shelter…" said Kleude.

Ariel blinked her eyes, dozing off to sleep on Blood's shoulder.

Blood glanced over, smiling at her, patting her head.

He dragged her on his shoulders, letting her rest on a corner.

"You should know what she thinks about you Blood" said Kleude.

"Hm?"

"Just look how she is around you! She wanted to impress you Blood."

"She just wants to help."

"And she gets all red faced around you."

"She's just not used to this place."

Kleude face palmed, heading to a corner far away from Ariel to rest.

Blood thought about what Kleude told him. Maybe Ariel is still a bit alienated, after all she never left the city before.

He settles on a vacant spot to sleep.

Early in the morning, Kleude woke up from the sunlight passing through the window.

"Damn bright sunlight~" the blonde groaned.

He headed took the sack containing the snacks and sat in a spot away from the sun.

He took out a small packet of corn flakes, eating them.

Ariel and Blood eventually woke up.

"Morning Kleude" said Blood.

"Good morning Blood."

Ariel frowned, smelling herself.

"Eww I smell like sweat" she said.

"Suits you froggy" said Kleude.

Ariel frowned, taking a box of fruit puffs.

The door stormed open, all three stopping.

"Huh? What are you kids doing here!?" said a high feminine voice.

All of them turned around.

Rose!

To be continued


	14. Holy Valley part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude's mother and Kleude's brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though

Warning: A bit of cursing, violence

Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Note: I find it amusing Blood and Kleude's stage 2 main boss are each other, I should translate what one of the item you get does really.

Story

All three teens especially Ariel stared at the woman in front of the entrance.

Rose frowned.

"Listen kids, this is no place to hang around in" she said "Get out and go home!"

"We are not here to play!" said Ariel.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"We came here to find a treasure."

"Well go home then, you won't find money or things like that!"

"We are not giving up!" said Blood.

The woman stopped.

"We are not looking for money at all" he whipped the blue crystal from his sack.

"What's that?"

"So you don't know either?" he put the crystal back in.

Rose sigh, sitting on the center of the room, getting a small pot out of her sack and a little stove.

"Why are you here Madame Rose?" Ariel asked.

"Mari could be in here…"

"…"

The three of them watched her cook, she got out a pale block, some red spices and mushrooms.

The room soon began to steam causing everyone around to start coughing.

Blood opened the window to let some air in.

Rose scooped up the food, eating it.

The trio looked at what she was eating.

There were pale creamy chunks and stuff around it.

"Mapo tofu" said Rose "Go ahead try some."

The teens looked at each other, Kleude shrugging.

They took a spoonful of the content, tasting it.

All three screamed on top of their lungs, spitting up the food.

"Oh my gosh it's spicy!" Ariel took out a bottle of water, drinking it down.

"You know Ariel, milk is better for getting it out of your tongue" said Blood.

Ariel stopped, screwing the cap back in and taking out a bottle of milk.

"Not fond of spicy foods?" Rose asked.

"I haaaate spicy food…" said Kleude.

"My tongue felt like it got torched…" said Blood.

"Irony when you casted a fire ball on your fist yesterday…"

"I don't feel it though."

"Okay…"

Rose sighed, scooping more mapo tofu.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier Madame Rose…" said Ariel.

Rose ignored her.

"Madame Rose?"

"Don't interfere with my journey."

"Huh?"

Rose didn't answer her for the rest of the meal, leaving after finishing.

"Rose, we can help you!" said Ariel.

"What?"

"You don't have to go alone. W-we can help you!"

"No, I don't want anyone's life in jeopardy, I must do it myself."

With that she walked away.

Blood patted Ariel.

"It's okay Ariel, if that's what she wants, we shouldn't interfere."

Ariel smiled at him.

"Blood you spoil her…" said Kleude.

Ariel hissed at the blonde.

"Okay then let's continue our journey" said Blood, leaving the house.

"O-okay Blood!"

They encountered what look like dinosaur skulls.

"Huh weren't dinosaurs extinct years ago?" Blood asked.

"Dinosaurs?" Ariel and Kleude asked.

One of dinosaur skeletons attempted to attack them but a device in between activated for a few seconds killing it.

"Whoa" all three eyes widened.

They went past the device, defeating a few more of the creatures.

Shortly after were some scorpions and birds.

The trio began attacking until Blood got stung on the arm by one of the scorpion when he was trying to aim for a bird.

The brunet collapsed, clutching his bitten arm.

"Blood" Ariel and Kleude cried.

At first they attempted to pick him up but each found him too heavy for their weak muscles, option to carry him together in between, taking the injured boy to a place not infested with creatures.

They stopped, laying him on the ground.

"It's okay… a little poison won't kill me…" said Blood.

"B-but you're getting weaker Blood" said Ariel.

"I can still go on…"

Ariel frowned, looking at the bitten spot.

"That bite looks severe Blood, you shouldn't fight anymore, that might worsen it and you'll die. What will your mother say?"

"Okay…"

She looked inside one of the sack.

"Just what is this ether thing made out of?"

"It won't cure poison…"

Ariel put the ether back in.

"Don't we have any antidote?" she asked "When I suffer from poisoning the mistress always made me some medicine from a plant called antidote and it helps."

"With how barren this place it I doubt you'd even find an apple tree" said Kleude.

Ariel looked at Blood, getting worried.

"Please Ariel don't stress yourself" said Blood "I can fight the poison."

Ariel was still worried but she decided to suppress it putting on a smile for him.

They saw a door nearby and two paths one past the strange device that killed one of the dinosaur skeletons and one further from it.

"So which path should we take?" Ariel asked.

"How we just don't cross that device?" said Kleude "That thing starts up who knows when and we are slowed down by Blood here."

"If you say so…"

They headed for the stairs.

They could see the path with the scorpions and birds from above.

"Looks safe to me" said Kleude.

"Ahh…" Blood gasped, coughing.

"Blood!" Ariel cried.

"Who's gonna stay with him?" Kleude asked.

"I'll stay and take care of him" Ariel clutches Blood.

"Ooo clingy" Kleude left the duo to check what's on the other side.

"It's okay Blood, we'll find the treasure soon and then we'll go back to the city and get you well again" said Ariel.

"Thanks Ariel…"

"You saved me, it's the very least I can do for you."

"Remember how we first met?"

"Yes…"

"If I never passed by your temple you would have…"

"Please don't talk about it Blood!"

"And we might have never met Kleude either."

As they began talking, Ariel felt a warm sensation in her heart, she loved spending time around him, he was always so eager and nice.

She felt like she wanted to spend more time with him and she wanted to have him around her for the rest of her life.

But what will he say if he knew?

"Ariel?"

"A-ah! I-it's nothing Blood!"

"If that's what you say…" Blood put on a sheepish smile

Ariel smiled back.

However something began to creep about them.

"Shadows!" Ariel cried.

However to her surprise the shadow went past her instead of attacking her.

"H-huh?" they went.

"Stupid lizard man…" went a grumble surprising them.

"Ah!" Ariel shrieked letting out a wave.

"Whoa!"

After all the water splashed past the stairs, making a large puddle, Ariel realized who she just attacked.

Kleude was in front of them very angry, his ears flopping near his hair, tails ruffled, holding a yellow crystal and what looks like a pendant.

He approached her and kicked her directly on her crotch.

She let out a high pitch squeak rubbing on the area he struck.

"What was that for woman!?" he screamed "Have you gone mad!?"

"S-sorry K-Kleude…" said Ariel "I just didn't think properly, there was a shadow we encountered earlier…"

"A shadow?" the blonde's face soften.

"We should leave soon, what if they…"

"Okay okay, don't panic so woman."

The cat boy approached her, helping her pick Blood up to drag away from the valley.

Since both had to struggle to even drag him, it took many hours to leave the valley.

It was night time by the time they arrived at Glacie.

Ariel let out a gasp, hiding by the entrance when she saw what was going on in the city, leaving Kleude with Blood on his shoulders, making the blonde collapse.

To be continued


	15. A day in a cart

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude's mother and Kleude's brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though

Warning: A bit of cursing, violence

Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Note: Filler… Bian…

Story

There were people walking around the city screaming "Princess Atlasia".

"What are you gonna do woman?" Kleude asked "You just caused an uproar…"

"I can't go back in" said Ariel "I'll be kept inside again."

"Don't want to have a life like your old temple way?"

"I'd like to have it back… T-this scares me…"

The blonde hissed lightly, settling Blood down next to the girl, going reading the map to the weapon smith.

He wasn't very good at reading maps so it took one hour to find his way.

"Welcome" said the weapon smith, he looked at Kleude "Hey aren't you one of those people who dropped that robot?"

"Yes" said Kleude.

"I tried examining it but it's made out of a very strange material I never ever seen. I cannot repair a robot unless I have the material it's made out of."

"Okay…"

"I'm sorry but I tried my best."

"Whatever…" he gritted his teeth, now he had to drag the heavy robot back.

After struggling to find his way back, Ariel was sweating as she rubbed something on Blood's arm.

"He couldn't find out what to do about that robot" said Kleude.

"Kleude we have to help Blood! He's in a critical condition!"

"Is there a clinic nearby?" the blonde began reading the map.

"Hey it's princess Atlasia!" a high voice shrieked.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" all three picked up Blood running away from the city.

They managed a distance before collapsing from fatigue.

"We can't go back to the city…" Kleude sigh.

"But how are we going to help Blood?" Ariel asked.

A cart passed by.

"How about ask whoever is riding that thing?" Kleude pointed to the cart.

Before Ariel could get up, a large man with tanned skin exited the cart.

"Whew it sure is hot here…" said the man, wiping himself with a napkin.

He saw the three teens.

"Hey what are you three doing here?"

Ariel rushed to the man practically screaming "Oh sir you have to help us! Our friend got poisoned by a scorpion!"

"Poisoned?" he looked at the injured boy "I got something to help!"

He picked up the brunet, taking him inside the cart.

Kleude and Ariel followed him, looking inside.

There were some sleeping supplies, a mini stove like what Rose had, a few books piled on the table and strange stuffs they never seen.

One was cube shaped, with a shiny center lying on top of a cabinet and another cube much smaller with four even stranger looking things plugged to the smaller cube.

"Okay your friend should be better" said the man.

They looked at Blood, he began breathing normally again, opening his eyes.

"Hi" he said.

"Are you feeling better?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah…"

"You kids should have bought some supplies" said the man.

"Well we didn't think that-"Kleude stopped.

The man wasn't just extremely tall but he was very broad as well with wide shoulders, a large chest and large hands.

"And I though Blood looked chunky…" he sigh.

"You two should get some rest, it's late" said the man.

"Will Blood get better?" Ariel asked.

"Yes but it will take a while before he'll be back to his old stage, I'm surprised he made it this long. Scorpion poison is very strong."

After getting the sleeping bag out, they slept for the rest of the day.

The next day everyone woke up early.

The large man was preparing oats.

"Hey, you're all up early" he said.

"Thanks for helping me dude" said Blood.

"No problem!"

"What's your name? I'm Blood Maverick."

"Bian Hawkes."

Blood looked at the pot.

"I don't like oats…"

"Well you have to eat it anyway, you are a growing boy and growing boys need to eat. Besides I haven't made anything else."

Blood grumbled.

"I-I-I'm Ariel Mizuno…" she trembled at how large the man was.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you" said Bian.

"Kleude Nemu."

"And you are a cat folk?"

"Yes…"

"Never seen much of those in the army."

"You are from an army!?"

"Yep I'm from the Astterica force, there's been something weird going on with those black beings wandering about attacking cities."

Could it be the same beings that attacked both Kleude and her that ended up with us running into Blood and finding that crystal in Adina island? Ariel thought.

Oh the crystals!

"Sir do we found some crystals in two places we visited, do you know what they are?" Ariel asked.

"Let me see" said Bian.

She hurried to one of their sacks, getting the two crystals out.

Both of them glowed in the light once taken out.

"They don't look familiar to me" said Bian "I don't think anyone in the army would know either."

"Okay…" Ariel put the crystals back.

When the oats were ready everyone sat down to eat with milk to drink.

Blood groaned through the entire meal.

"Hey how about we play a video game?" Bian exclaimed after they finished.

"Video game?" said the teens.

The large man approached the two cubes, opening the cabinet, taking some boxes out.

He opened one box, taking out a shiny flat circular glass, pressing a button on the large cube.

Kleude and Ariel panicked at the flash.

After inserting the glass inside the smaller cube, he pressed a button.

"What was that?" Ariel asked.

"Oh this is a television" said Bian, pointing to the large cube, that smaller thing is called a console and what's attached to it is called a controller."

"Ooh…"

After setting some adjustments, he handed a controller for the teens.

"Be sure to memorize the buttons" he said.

They looked at the buttons, it was rather strange indeed…

"You all can go first, I'll pick someone last, since the little lady picked the first port, she goes first."

Ariel looked at the screen, there were eight characters on the screen, she liked the look of the woman with blonde hair a in pink dress.

"You are playing as an ugly bitch huh?" said Kleude "So will I."

He selected a girl with brown hair in a marigold dress.

"She looks a little like your sister" said Ariel.

"Ooo this one looks big and strong!" Blood picked a large gorilla.

"You like him too?" said Bian.

"Yeah!"

"Nice…" Bian picked an ugly man in a yellow cap.

"Eh what's that?" Kleude asked.

Bian took over Ariel's controller for a while "We shall all go against each other, how many turns?"

He pass the controller back. Ariel selected 50.

"Full game huh?"

"Ooo that island looks nice" Ariel selected that area.

"Okay you three, what you are supposed to do is collect stars with the money you collect, each star cost twenty coins and you can get ten in a minigame, three in a blue space and lose three in a red space."

"Okay!" said the teens.

They hit on their dice to determine who goes first.

The order ended up with KleudeBianBloodAriel.

Kleude's character ended up on a space with a picture of a man with a mushroom cap on his head.

There were two blocks.

He picked the small one, producing a green mushroom.

"Ah you get two dice if you use it and anyone in front of you will get struck and you get ten coins from them but you cannot access any event including purchasing stars" said Bian.

"I'll keep that in mind" said Kleude.

The other three landed on a blue space.

Kleude's character icon became blue resulting in a 4 player match.

A roulette spun landing on a minigame.

"Oh no not the one with the book!" Bian yelled.

After reading the instructions they started the game.

All four characters were on top of a very large book.

The book began turning, everyone trying to run for a hole.

Bian however missed, his character getting squashed.

It went on until there was only one hole.

"Hey let me have some room!" Kleude yelled, pushing Ariel.

However he ended up missing by a few inches, getting both the princesses squashed.

The gorilla cheered in victory.

On the next, Ariel landed on a red while everyone else landed on a blue.

3 VS 1.

Oh it's the game with the crane" said Bian.

They started the game.

Surprisingly for everyone Ariel managed to catch all three players.

Turn 3 everyone except Blood landed on a red space, Blood himself on the mushroom space, earning a tiny pink mushroom.

"You can only roll up to five with that dice" said Bian "use it when the higher spaces leads you into a disadvantage."

Blood's character icon turned blue for another 4 player game.

They started mashing one button for a ten seconds.

Ariel panted after the time was up.

The characters knocked down the giant rock creatures.

Ariel stopped at 31, Kleude at 35, Blood at 80 and Bian at 85.

Turn 4, all four players had to pay some money for a turtle creature to build a resort.

Blood and Bian landed on red, Ariel on a mushroom space earning a pink mushroom, Kleude on blue.

2 vs 2.

"Why am I teaming up with wartface?" said Kleude.

During the minigame Blood and Bian are very out of synch while Kleude and Ariel managed to deflate the cube beach toy.

After several rounds…

Kleude had two stars and 70 coins, Ariel had one star and 100 coins, Bian had no stars and 120 coins while Blood had three stars and 40 coins.

Ariel landed on a space with a VS symbol.

Her character got blasted as someone announces that everyone had to pay a sum.

The boys groaned when it landed on 50, Blood not having enough.

Ariel had to pick a minigame, she thought the one with the crayons is cute and selected it.

Everyone had to draw in the line.

Blood was very bad at this and he got out a loud groan during the game.

The percentage was counted Blood at 33, Bian at 90, Ariel at 97, Kleude at 98.

Blood groaned as money went to the two princesses. He was very near a star and now he can't pay for it.

Sure enough when his turn passed he bypass without paying for the star.

After another minigame which Bian won, when his turn passed he managed to reach the star.

On turn 30.

"Why is it that I keep teaming up with wart face?" Kleude grumbled.

"Well you always keep getting those mushrooms" said Bian.

The blonde sigh, ready to start the minigame.

Just then a suspicious sound passed through.

Everyone looked outside the cart.

There were shadows wandering in the direction of Mizuiro town.

"They are heading to my hometown!" Blood cried rushing off.

The other two followed him.

"Hey wait you're not fully recovered-" Bian stopped when the others were very far away.

He got back into his cart to follow them.

To be continued


	16. Attack of Mizuiro

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude's mother and Kleude's brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though

Warning: A bit of cursing, violence

Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Note: At this point the plot will get darker

Story

The trio arrived back to Mizuiro town.

Ariel went pale, collapsing to her knees.

The city was crumbled, many buildings submerged into the water and dead bodies were strewn on top of buildings or submerged in the water.

"I can't believe it…" she said.

Ariel began crying what did she do to cause her city to be destroyed like this?

"Ariel don't cry…" said Blood giving her a hug.

"I want things to go back the way they were, before I was attacked!" Ariel screamed.

"Ariel?"

"I just want my old life back!"

"We can stop those shadows from doing any more damage Ariel."

"Our town is beyond ruined, we can't save it!"

Blood stared helplessy at the hysterical girl, crying her eyes out, he wish he knew how to calm her down.

Kleude chewed on his upper lip, he kept quiet since he didn't want to upset the girl but she can't just sit there and cry!

Frowning, he approached the girl and gave her a sharp slap on her face.

"Ow!" she cried "What was that for you meanie!?"

"I know how you feel but you can't go back to how things were before you were attacked" said the blonde.

"B-but…"

"We can prevent this whole town from being wiped out if we do something now."

"That's right Ariel, we still can do something to help our town" said Blood.

She flushed at the hug he gave her. They are right, she can't go back, she has to go on…

They split in three directions to find any survivors and to defeat all the shadows.

Ariel found Blood's mother lying on the ground, halfway buried in some rubble.

"Mrs Maverick" she cried, shaking the woman.

"A-ah…" went Blood's mother, she looked at the blue haired girl "Ariel?"

"Oh good, you're alive!"

"Where's Blood?"

"He's stopping the attackers and finding survivors like me."

"I'm glad his alive…"

"Mrs Maverick?"

The woman began breathing loudly, Ariel panicked, struggling to pull her off the rubble.

"Thank you Ariel…"

"Mrs Maverick you will live will you?"

"I have to, my son will be devastate if I die and…"

The woman shut her eyes.

"Mrs… Maverick?" Ariel put her hand on the woman's heart, she was still breathing.

The girl sigh in relief.

"Yo" said a loud voice.

Ariel turned to see Bian on his cart.

He looked at the woman lying on the ground, picked her up and took her into the cart.

Ariel kept silent as she went into the cart as Bian drove it to help her.

Meanwhile on Blood's side.

He found Rosary crying in front of her father, coated in blood, their shop reduced to charred rubble.

"Rosary!" he exclaimed.

"Oh Blood, I'm so glad, you're alive!" she exclaimed.

"Rosary what happened!?"

"These strange shadow like beings attacked the city a few hours ago, they burnt my shop so Dad and me had to run away before we die in the fire. However when we managed to get out, one of these creatures attacked us and Dad shielded me a-and…"

"But you're still alive and I'm sure that's what your dad wants right?"

"Yes…" the girl got up "I have to go on."

Blood gave her a thumbs up and continued looking for survivors.

And on Kleude's side.

Kleude was looking around in the rubble, nothing but dead people and ashes so far…

"Hey is that a cat girl?" said a nasal voice.

Kleude's ears perked up and he moved away from the rubble.

There were six teens, four boys and two girls.

"Cat ears, cat tails…" said the boy with the nasal voice. He had purple hair hanging to one side of his face.

"S-she's cute" said another boy, this one with black hair in a bowl cut.

"That's like a guy" said a girl with curly brown hair.

"Huh really?" said the purple haired boy.

He approached the unsettled cat, looking at him.

"Yes I'm a guy" said Kleude, his low voice shocking the purple haired boy, the bowl headed boy and another girl with black hair.

"Whoa, Irina is right!"

"How can you like not see that Zeon?" said Irina "He doesn't have any boobs at all."

Kleude stared at the six arguing teens, groaning, walking past them. Looks like those people are safe, he should find more people in danger.

Back on Ariel's side.

Ariel looked at the corpse lying on the ground as they passed by.

"I'm sorry about the state of your city" said Bian.

Ariel didn't reply.

"It's difficult for all of us to be looking out for every city without another being destroyed."

Ariel's face went down.

"Hey it's okay, when we stop those shadows, we can help rebuilt the cities."

"Sir Bian…" said Ariel.

"Just call me Bian."

"Bian… Why do you think these shadows are attacking?"

"Hmm I dunno."

"Are there so many bad people in the outside world they had to make these shadows to make everyone else suffer?"

"Hey don't say that! There are plenty of good people in the world!"

"I just want things to be the way they were…"

"Huh?"

"The time before I got attacked and Blood saved me, I just want to be with my late mistress and-"she stopped, looking at what was in front of them.

The temple she used to live in was burnt to ashes, not even the plants made it.

She wanted to cry but she can't.

"What's wrong Ariel?"

"I-it's my old temple… it's gone…"

Bian patted the girl's shoulders.

Just then a shadow appeared.

Bian handed Ariel a metal pipe as he jumped off to strike the shadow.

Ariel got down to help Bian, they stopped at the sight of all the shadows swarming to attack them.

"They're heading for the cart!" Bian rushed back in, driving the cart away "Ariel stop them from doing more damage.

Ariel nodded timidly, swinging the pipes.

It got to her that even though they are completely dark and had a shadowy atmosphere, they are not shadows.

She used her water magic to help her defeat them as they viciously try to strike her back.

"Not bad…" Ariel stopped; the creatures also stopped attacking her.

She looked at the figure behind her: flashback from Tabitha village that led them to Adina Island began rushing to her mind.

The figure turned around, walking away.

"Wait!" she yelled.

The figure ignored her, disappearing from view.

Just who is he? Ariel thought.

"Ariel!" Blood's familiar voice cried.

"Ah Blood!" one of the creatures was about to attack her.

Blood casted a fireball, killing it.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine but…" she turned to where the mysterious figure was.

"Ariel?"

"Just who was that man?"

"At least you're okay."

Ariel gave him a soft smile, hugging him.

Blood hugged her back.

The trio, Bian and the survivors gathered in a large area in the middle of the town.

"Oh my gosh I thought we were done for!" a woman screamed, hugging a man nearby.

"Hey you're alive!" Blood was talking to the six teens that Kleude encountered earlier.

"What are we going to do though?" asked Blood's mother "This place is in ruins and these shadows are coming out in hordes."

"We have to evacuate to a safe place" said the chief.

"Hey that girl looks cute" said a boy with snow white hair."

"Ah?" Ariel went red.

"Hi I'm Laffy, nice to meet you!"

Ariel reluctantly shook his hand.

Kleude was crouching on a corner, all the people around are making him nervous…

"Hey Kleude" said Blood.

The blonde turned to look at the shorter boy.

"Come and have a chat with my friends, they are nice people."

"No thanks… I don't like company…"

"Don't worry they won't make fun of you."

Blood grabbed the nervous boy's hand, getting him up, taking him to his friends.

"Guys say hello to my latest friend Kleude Nemu!"

Kleude looked at them for a brief second before looking down again.

"Aww he's shy" said Irina.

"He's really pretty for a male…" said the girl with black hair.

"Yeah" said Zeon "Too pretty."

Kleude frowned, blood rushing through his pale cheeks.

"That girl over there is prettier though" said the boy with the bowl hair cut.

"Awww she's blushing…" said Irina "It compliments her white skin."

Ariel walked away into the cart.

"So Blood, what are you gonna do?" Zeon asked.

"Ah, I was thinking about stopping those shadow like creatures."

"You serious!?"

"Well it will be a long perilous but I have to do something instead of letting the world die out."

He headed back into the cart, Kleude following him.

"Ahh it's been a long day…" Bian stretched his arms.

"Well we did prevent the whole city from being wiped out" said Blood.

Ariel was looking rather down.

"Hey Ariel, still upset about what happened?"

"My temple was…"

"You should leave her alone Blood, she might need some time to get over it" said Bian.

"Okay…"

"I'm gonna have a bath…" said Kleude.

"Oh yeah there's only one bathtub" said Bian.

"All of you can take a bath first, I can wait" Blood shrugged.

With that Ariel and Kleude cast an iron glare on each other.

"So what will it be woman?" Kleude asked.

"What's going on?" Bian asked.

"Dunno" said Blood.

"How about a game of chess?" said Ariel.

"Bring it on!" the blonde smirked, she lost at noughts and crosses, why would she win at chess?

To his surprise she was surprisingly clever at chess, so he got little chance to be careless.

Unfortunately for him she won.

The blonde grumbled as Ariel went into the bathroom.

Kleude sat on the corner, playing with the end of his tail.

Just then he thought about something.

He got up and rushed out of the trailer.

"Kleude!" Blood and Bian yelled.

To be continued


	17. Stopping the shadows

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude's mother and Kleude's brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though

Warning: A bit of cursing, violence

Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Note: I get this feeling Kleude might be kinda unlikable…

Story

Blood and Bian looked through the front window to see Kleude running towards the forest.

"Where's he going to?" Bian asked.

Blood pondered "Looks like the direction to Tabitha…"

The boy snapped his fingers.

"Of course! Bian take us to Tabitha!"

"Roger!"

Bian began driving the cart to the forest.

Ariel let out a yelp as the cart began to rock.

She recovered, continuing to take a bath when she realized the cart is moving.

After she took her bath, Blood rushed in to take a bath.

Ariel realized someone is missing.

"Bian, where's Kleude?" Ariel asked.

"Ah your tall friend just ran off to what Blood assume is his hometown."

"Tabitha?" Ariel let out a gasped, could it be…

"Hey there!" Blood stepped out of the shower, Ariel was relieved to see that he was fully dressed. She didn't want to pass out.

"You two should take a rest, we should recharge in case anything happens" said Bian.

Ariel and Blood nodded, getting out sleeping bags.

In Tabitha village.

Kleude almost collapsed at the sight of the village.

Many houses have collapsed or are burnt to ashes.

He began running towards the village, stopping when someone approached him, falling into his arms.

"Mitchell!" he cried.

"Kleude is that you…" said the redhead.

"Mitchell?"

"I-I don't think I will…" the redhead's voice faltered.

Kleude shook Mitchell, the redhead didn't budge.

The blonde, dropped the limp boy, realizing he was dead.

He tried to fight back tears, rushing to find his family.

After going through most of the area he found his brother and mother, shaking in fear.

"Kleude!" they yelled.

"Mom! Jet!"

One of the creatures suddenly appeared, the older blonde using one of his wind spells to dispatch it.

"Oh Kleude I'm so glad you're back" said Mrs Nemu, she began coughing harshly.

"Mom…"

Mrs Nemu's face was pale and her skin cold.

"Mom you are not going to die right?"

"I-I…"

The boys struggled to pick up their mother, dragging her.

The boys didn't say a word but Kleude noticed Jet's had a subtle scowl on his face.

At the entrance, they settled the woman down.

Kleude got up to find survivors.

Jet watched as his older brother left.

He knows he should try to help him but he can't fight and these creatures are vicious.

"Hi Jet!" went a voice.

Blood, Ariel and Bian arrived, the men waving to him.

"Where's your brother?" Blood asked.

"He's finding survivors…"

They rushed inside the village, leaving Jet and Mrs Nemu alone.

After rescuing the survivors and getting rid of the enemies they met up on the entranceway.

Kleude rushed to his mother, giving her a hug.

"My head feels…" said his mother.

Kleude cried, shaking all the while, he let go of her, practically falling on his knees to Bian.

"Please help her Bian, she's my mother and I love her!"

"I'll see what I can do…"

He gently picked up the woman, taking her into the cart.

There was silence for half an hour before Bian exited the cart.

"Kleude, Jet, your mother wants to see you" he said.

The two blondes entered the cart.

"I'm afraid I can't do much, she's in very critical condition and need an official doctor" with that Bian, shut the door.

Kleude, held his mother's hand.

"Ah Kleude you are such a big boy now…" said Mrs Nemu.

"Mother you will live right?"

"To you see you go from a tiny little baby to today… I'm sure you will have a very happy family one day…"

Inwardly Kleude didn't think so, he never had any friends before Blood and girls hated him.

"You are getting into a fine young man and your father and me are so proud of you."

"Mom, I have to leave the place again and I won't be back for a long time."

"But Kleude…"

"I want to do travel with Blood and I want to do something to stop this disaster from happening. What if Dad and Sarah…"

He let go of his mother's hand, getting up.

The brothers looked at each other.

All of a sudden Jet, slapped Kleude.

"You're leaving us again?" he said.

"Jet I-"

"You just want to get away from our village, you always wanted to move out when you were old enough to leave. Now that you do, you're dumping us!"

"No that's not the reason."

"You don't care about us! You only care about yourself!"

"I'm sorry about the fact you don't have any friends because of me."

"Being sorry won't change a thing, I hate you brother!"

Kleude exited the cart.

"Hey you look kinda ghastly" said Blood.

The blonde collapsed by the door, putting his hands on his face. He never had any friends of his own for years and now that he did, Jet was mad, since he never had friends because of his older brother's reputation.

He really did care about Jet and wish he could do something but he found himself unable to socialize and ended up ostracizing both of them in public.

They managed to get along after the incident that caused Jet's scar but Kleude had pretty much closed himself off in public by then.

"Say what's wrong?" Blood asked.

"Mind your own business" said Kleude.

"You don't look too happy."

"Of course I'm not happy I just told my mom I'm going to travel with you and-"he covered his mouth.

"Congratulations Kleude!" Blood shook his hand.

The blonde grumbled, sometimes the short boy can be so stupid…

Kleude took his bath as Bian drove the cart.

Ariel was reading a book while Blood is looking at the maps.

"Okay then where shall we head?" Bian asked.

"Hmm how about the next continent?" said Blood.

"Okay but first we need to get a boat on my base."

"Ariel, how do you feel about going on a journey?"

Ariel flushed, as long as Blood was around she didn't mind.

"I-it's okay…" she said.

Soon everyone went to bed.

The next day.

Kleude woke up first thinking about what happened yesterday, both Mizuiro and Tabitha are destroyed and many people died.

He also thought about what happened between his brother and him. He wished he could apologize to him…

"Hey you look like you haven't been sleeping much" said Blood, getting up.

"*yawn* I could hardly sleep after everything that happened…"

"And your eyes are red too."

"…"

"Something must have upset you."

"It's my brother…"

"That long haired boy with the scar on his face?"

"We fought when I told my mother I will be travelling."

"Why don't you just stay with them then?"

"And do what? Wait till we get killed? No way!"

"Ah you got a point."

"It's just that I love him and Mom so much… Jet never had any friend because of me."

"What did you do?"

"I never liked a lot of people hanging around and everyone in school hung out in large groups so I always isolated myself, the others thought I was weird and made fun of me and they assumed my brother must be like me as well."

"That's tough luck…"

"Says you."

"Don't make that face Kleude, it makes you look ugly."

Kleude sighed.

"But hey you got some friends now right? Ariel, Bian and me?"

"Scratch that woman out, but yeah…"

Blood laughed "Do you like skipping ropes?"

"Yeah, it's a fun game."

"Oh yeah!"

The boys began to chat merrily until Bian woke up and prepared breakfast, talking about various stuff.

After breakfast Bian got out another game.

"Oh you will all like this" he said.

He turned on the power.

"How about an 2 vs 2 vs 2 vs 2 match?"

"Sure" said Blood and Ariel.

Kleude took the first controller.

The cast looked rather different from the last play.

The large ape was missing in particular.

He picked the brown haired girl again, he liked her.

"Hm that name sounds familiar…" he said.

Ariel was next.

She picked the blonde lady and the man in a green cap.

Blood took the third controller, picking the man in a red cap and a ghost.

Bian selected the fat man and the skeleton.

"Team Mollusk?" said Blood.

"Ah yeah we get all these seafood names for our teams" said Bian.

"Names for a team huh? I like that…"

"We are a team?" Ariel asked.

"Of course we are: we're gonna save the world right? We should have a name for our group."

"Okay…"

"So what shall I team name be?"

"How about team BKA?"

"Lame" said Kleude "We should go for Team elemental."

"How about Abalaburn?" said Blood.

"Abalawhat?"

"Abalaburn."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It just sounded cool to me."

"If that's what you say…"

Blood smiled, they are an official team now!

They picked the windy place and went for 25 turns.

Although Blood got better since their last play, Kleude and Ariel got noticeably worse, their hands shook often and they made a lot of silly mistakes.

By turn 20 Blood had four stars and 21 coins, Bian had two stars and 40 coins, Ariel had one star and was flat broke and Kleude had one star and 14 coins.

"Still nervous?" Bian asked.

"Can we stop?" Ariel asked.

Bian paused the same, saved it and shut the machine, continuing the drive.

They reached the base by noon.

After Bian got the boat ready they begun to travel.

Ariel stared at the sea, it's so vast and beautiful… She loved the sight of it…

Blood didn't enjoy it so much however, he looked ready to throw up.

"Urg… I think I feel…" he said.

"What's wrong?" Ariel asked.

"I think I want t-to…"

Ariel patted him on his back, however he eventually threw up on the sea.

"Urrgg I still feel sick…" said Blood.

"Get one of those emergency supplies" said Bian "You are polluting the sea."

"Roger that…"

After Blood got out a lot of paper bags to throw up on Ariel looks at the boy.

She began to imagine herself as a mermaid, turning into a human, falling into his arms as they embraced.

"Urg… I wish we could arrive soon…" said Blood.

"Don't worry Blood, we'll make it" said Ariel.

"Thanks Ariel…" he began to grow green again, throwing up on his current bag,

Ariel headed the other side, the smell of the bags was almost making her sick as well.

"Why don't you ever tell Blood, you love him?" Kleude asked.

Ariel looked at the blonde "I can't tell him that! What will he say?"

She looked down at the sea trying to hide her blush.

Kleude sigh at the girl.

The ship suddenly rocked.

"Whoa! Incoming enemies!" Bian yelled.

A large creature emerged out of the water, causing Bian to steer his ship in another direction to avoid it.

The wave hit the ship, causing it to rock violently, Bian held onto the wheel, while the trio held on the edge.

However the teens lost their grip and flung into the sea.

To be continued


	18. Enter Sergio Island

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Kleude's mother and Kleude's brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though

Warning: A bit of cursing, violence

Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Note: Sergio Island and Pooly introduction and some more ingame stuff to add. Found out what the hourglass item does, suspends the enemy for a while

Story

Ariel and Blood went up to the surface.

"Ah! Blood are you okay?" Ariel asked.

"I'm fine."

"But what about-"

Both stopped.

"Kleude!"

Both dived into the water, they found the blonde struggling to swim upwards, sinking instead.

Ariel and Blood, grabbed Kleude on each arm taking him to land.

Kleude coughed out loud, getting air into his lungs.

"Where's Bian?" said Blood.

They looked about but there was no sight of the boat.

"How about we get on land first?" said Kleude.

The other two nodded, swimming about.

They found an island, returning to surface.

"Salt water urg…" said Kleude.

"So salty yet so sweet…" said Ariel, tasting the water around her lips.

"Let's explore the island said Blood "Maybe there's a place we can rest in until Bian finds us."

"In the middle of nowhere? I doubt it" said Kleude.

A piercing scream went across the island.

The trio rushed to where the scream was coming from.

Ariel glanced at some houses, by the island.

After getting past some flower like creatures they stopped.

There was a fat little boy surrounded by those flowers and what looks like a flying woman with a bird like bottom.

They tried to help him, Ariel focusing on the woman, the boys on the flowers.

To their immense surprise the boy transformed into a blob, slinking past the woman, striking her on the head.

"Amazing…" Ariel collapsed to her knees.

"Hey miss why are you on the ground?" the boy asked.

"What was that?"

The boy turned into what looked like a snake, slinking about before turning back to normal.

"Cool isn't it?" he said "It's called transformation, or whatever my grampa says."

"Ah."

The little boy looked at Ariel "Blue hair?"

"Yeah."

"Ooo can I touch it?"

Ariel smiled as the boy stroked her ponytail.

After he had enough he looked at the two boys nearby.

"Ooo giants!" he said.

"That's the first time anyone called me that!" said Blood.

"Ooo your hair is all turned up…"

Ariel giggled at this kid, she thought he was very cute.

"Miss Lady you have pyramids on your head."

Kleude scowled "Those are not pyramids, those are my ears and FYI I'm a guy."

"Your tail is so fluffy…"

"Hey don't touch my tail!"

To his incredible discomfort the boy transformed into a slime, jumping to his head.

"Hey your ears are soft!"

"Get off you brat!"

"Your hair reminds me of custard… I love custards…"

Kleude in his anger grabbed the boy, pulling his cheeks "While you infuriating little piece of…"

"Waaa you are going to say a bad word!" the boy cried.

"How did you know what I was gonna say?"

"Grampa says those."

"I hate to be your grandpa then…"

"Little boy what's your name? I'm Ariel Mizuno."

"Pooly Miggleton."

"Blood Maverick."

"Kleude Nemu…"

"Hiya Area Meesunor, Broad Miverock and Crude Nimo" said Pooly.

"No it's not like that" said Ariel "Listen to me closely, I'm Ariel Mizuno, he's Blood Maverick and he's Kleude Nemu."

"Err this is hard missy…"

"If you find it hard, then you can call us whatever you want."

"Okay Miss!"

"Gees his grammar is gonna be sooooo vast…" Kleude mumbled.

"Do you know your way home?" Blood asked.

"Sure I do I know my way through Sergio Island!" said Pooly.

The trio followed him.

"You three don't look familiar" said Pooly.

"That's because we are not from your island" said Blood.

"You mean there are other places beyond the sea!?"

"Yeah!"

"Ooo I want to see what's out there!?"

"Aren't you a little young to go travelling?" said Kleude.

"No way, I can go on my own if I want!"

"Then why are you still in here?"

"My old fool of a grampa won't let me leave!"

"Well if I was living with you I'd never let you out of the house…"

"Huh? Why?"

"You are a loud obnoxious twit who won't ever shut up."

"Aww mister, don't be angry, maybe you need to look a bit tougher like me!"

"Why would I want to be as fat as you?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry he's just in a bad mood about what happened yesterday" said Blood.

"And that kid is not helping…" Kleude butted in.

"Just give him some time Kleude…" said Ariel.

"Woman if your ugly warty mouth ever said anything I agreed, I'd take my hat off for you."

When they arrived at the village, all of them noticed that everyone in the village is extremely short, only one and a half foot tall in average.

"Ah Pooly, you're back!" a skinny tanned old man almost two foot tall with very large eyebrows, approached the teens and the kid.

"Grampa!"

"You were wandering around outside the gates right?"

"Yeah!"

The old man face went purple "How many times must I tell you not to go there!? You could be killed!"

"But Grampa-"

The old man grabbed the boy's arm dragging him somewhere.

The teens followed the diminutive duo as they headed into a two tier house.

"Pooly!" went a woman and a man.

"Are you his parents?" Ariel asked.

"Oh and who are you three?" said the woman.

"Oh yeah meet Spikey, Miss and Cat ears!" said Pooly.

"Pooly" said the old man.

"What?"

"If you are going to disobey me, I'm afraid you are grounded for one month…"

"Why? I just want to hang around Sergio…"

The old man sigh, walking off to another room.

"I'm sorry about our son" said the man "He just likes wandering around wherever he likes but many of the creatures went hostile lately."

"We are glad we came to help him then" said Blood.

"We have to thank you for saving our son" said the man.

"Oh you don't have to!"

"Will you stay over for lunch today?"

The trio looked at each other, they hadn't eaten since breakfast before they departed.

"Okay then…" said Blood.

"Great!"

The woman headed into the kitchen to prepare something.

Ariel and Blood headed into the kitchen as well.

"Oh what are you doing in here?"

"We thought we'd like to help" said Ariel.

"Yeah, it's the least we can thank you" said Blood.

"What about your blonde friend?" Pooly's mother asked.

The duo looked at each other.

"Hey Kleude can you come in here!?" Blood yelled.

The blonde entered the kitchen, arms crossed "Yes what is it?"

"You think you can help us prepare lunch?"

The blonde went pale "Me prepare lunch? Mom would never let me in the kitchen!"

"Well you could help us prepare simple things-"

"No way! She doesn't even trust me to make baked beans without turning them into little bullets!"

"I'll help you then" said Pooly's mother.

"I-I"

"I'll tell you when you should stop and what to add."

The blonde sigh, there's no way he can get outta this…"

"What shall we have them Mrs Miggleton?"

"How about fish pie?" said Pooly's mother.

"Ew I hate that stuff" said Kleude.

"Aren't you a cat?"

"…I'm not a housecat…"

"What about you two?" Mrs Miggleton looked at Ariel and Blood.

"I never tried fish before" said Ariel.

"It's okay with me."

"Okay so I'll make fish pie" said Mrs Miggleton "And maybe carrot cake and coffee."

Mrs Miggleton got out the ingredients.

Ariel helped with making the dough for the pie, Blood with coffee and Kleude got stuck slicing carrots for the cake.

"Mrs Miggleton can I take one of the carrots?" Kleude asked.

"I'd like one too" said Ariel.

"Go ahead" said Mrs Miggleton.

The two teens, washed a carrot each, nibbling on them.

"It's harder than the ones I had…" said Ariel.

"That's because your teeth is not made to pierce harder carrots woman" said Kleude, but even he had to use his fang to bite it "Urg if only I had two like Dad…"

Ariel and Blood managed to help do enough work for Mrs Miggleton to praise them.

However Kleude had to be corrected often and even then he produced less than stellar work.

The cake ended up rather lumpy, half burnt and is almost more carrots than cake.

"Your cooking is rather off…" said Ariel.

"I know…" said Kleude.

"This is not good enough!" Mrs Miggleton yelled "I will bake this myself." 

The blonde looked down, mumbling something to himself.

"It's okay, you tried your best" Blood comforted him.

Kleude smiled back.

Ariel felt a little jealous of the cat getting this kind of affection from Blood but she kept quiet.

After lunch Ariel decided to visit Pooly in his room as the boys went for a walk.

"Oh it's Miss!" said Pooly.

"Hello Pooly" said Ariel.

"Want to see me transform?"

"Sure."

The boy began stretching himself like rubber, stretching his limbs before bouncing back to shape.

"Where did you learn all that?"

"My grampa taught me that! Awesome ain't it?"

"I wish I could do that too."

"N-uh grampa said only people in this island can learn this technique, anything else won't be able to learn it."

"I see…"

"So is Spiky your boyfriend?"

Ariel went red "N-no! We're just friends!"

"Why are you turning so red? It looks weird on your white face."

"I-I don't want to talk about it…"

"So Miss, how did you arrive here?"

"We were on a boat with a friend of ours, some creature attacked us and threw most of us off, we had to swim to the nearest island and we just passed by yours."

"That's awesome!"

The boy began to do a silly dance, making the girl laugh.

"Someday I'll show my grampa and ma and pa I'm number one!"

"I hope to see you pursue your dream."

"Why thank you Miss!"

On the boys side.

"Ahh the air in here is so fresh…" said Blood.

"The air in your place is pretty clean as well" said Kleude.

"You place is cleaner."

"You should smell what some of my classmates smells like, they reek of sex."

"What does it smell like?"

"Bad…"

"You are a cat right?"

"No I'm a dog, of course I'm a cat…"

"Your smell is stronger than mine right?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you smell Ariel and me if we are ten kilometers away?"

"Of course I can."

"I wish I had a nose like yours…"

"Well wart face thinks you are cute, so that's something right?"

"Huh? Ariel thinks I'm cute?"

"Yeah, she's so crazy over you, she's having crazy fairy tale dreams about you on the boat."

"I'd like to be a knight like those heroes! I bet having a sword would be cool!"

The boy put on a cheesy grin, swing his arms as if he's striking with a sword.

"Whoa, I'm right next to you Blood!"

"Oh sorry, so what would you like to be?"

"A dragon than I can be alone away from weak princesses, stupid extras and annoying sidekicks."

"You can be my sidekick if we were in a fairy tale then, my pet dragon with green scale and green eyes."

"That actually sounds like a nice idea…"

They talked about fairy tales for the rest of the walk, coming back home during the evening.

During the middle of the night.

All of the teens and Pooly were in the same room.

Pooly kept talking in his sleep about being number one and wanting to explore the world.

Blood was a heavy sleeper, sleeping through the talkative boy.

Ariel wasn't used to the noise but tried to bear with it, she didn't want to offend Pooly.

However Kleude soon got up, pulling the little boy's mattress off.

"Listen kid shut up!" he yelled.

"Huh? Why?"

"We're trying to sleep and you're waking me up with your noisy banter."

"Mr Cat Ears is being a meanie to me!"

The boy cried, running out of the house, Ariel letting out a gasp.

"HEY! Aren't you grounded or something?"

"We should follow him" said Ariel.

Ariel got out of her bed, shaking Blood awake.

"Ah… what time is it Ariel? Isn't it kinda dark?" 

"Blood, Pooly just ran away!"

"What!?" Blood jumped out of his bed "Then this calls for an Abalaburn rescue!"

The trio left the house, looking about the village to find Pooly.

After a lot of exploring, Ariel found the boy running out of the village.

All three ran to his direction.

The little boy stopped suddenly.

The trio also stopped, staring at what was in front of him.

The creatures that attacked Mizuiro and Tabitha!

To be continued


	19. Splits

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Baal,Pooly's grandfather, Kleude's mother and Kleude's brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though

Warning: A bit of cursing, violence

Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Note:

Story

"What are these!?" said Pooly.

"We don't know…" said Blood "But they are dangerous."

The teens braced themselves to attack the creatures.

However even after killing those in front of them they began over swarming about, ready to attack them.

They tried turning back but there is a huge swarm blocking the way as well.

Not thinking ahead, they ended up splitting into two directions, Blood and Pooly on one side, Ariel and Kleude on another.

Ariel and Kleude stopped after a few distance, they were on a dead end.

They turned back to see the swarming enemies about to approach them.

"Guess we have to get past them" said Kleude.

Ariel nodded as they began attacking the creatures.

The creatures were ferocious however, many managing to attack back, injuring them.

"Hahahaha!"

They stopped, looking up.

A tall woman with tanned skin and short snow white hair with wings on her back was descending downwards.

"You two will never be able to stop the Black Wisps!"

"So that's what they're called…" said Kleude.

"You two will pay for your folly!"

"We won't let them destroy our world!" Ariel cried.

"Oho you think you can stop them huh? Nate!"

Ariel gasped as the familiar tall figure approached them, revealing who he was.

A very pale man with white hair, a tall purple hat and purple clothes approached them.

He let out a frown "Black wisp, attack them" he said.

Ariel and Kleude tried to fight back but the creatures were faster and more aggressive than ever, striking until they collapsed on the ground, losing conscience.

Nate looked at the two unconscious teens "Baal, what shall we do with our hostage?" he asked.

"Get rid of them, they are in our way."

"But they are still young Baal."

"I don't care, just don't let them get away!"

The white haired man looked at the teens once again as Baal flew away.

He decided what to do with them.

Kleude began blinking his eyes "Where am I?"

His eyes snapped opened, taking in the sight. It was not the island, he looked about.

Where are they?

He stopped at the sight of Ariel, sleeping.

He tried to remember what happened, they were in Sergio Island looking for the infuriating brat, they encountered those creatures called the black wisps and they ended up separated from Blood.

The girl leaned sideway landing on his shoulder.

The blonde looked at her, giving a heavy sigh.

He stopped when he saw the winged woman, scowling.

"I didn't think such a cute innocent looking girl would actually try to stop us…" she said.

She peered at the blonde "Pretty boy… I can't stand em with their skinny bodies and long eye lashes."

She flew away.

"Kleude?" Ariel woke up.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Where are we?" she looked around her, approaching the cells shaking the door.

"Oh no, we're locked!"

She attempted to cast a spell on the cell, however the door just absorbed her spell.

Kleude approached the door, casting a spell as well.

Just like Ariel's the door absorbed the spell.

"Oh no, what do we do!?" said Ariel, falling to her knees, shaking.

"Woman?"

"If only Blood was here!"

"What good would that be?"

"We won't be trapped in here if he was around!"

The blonde frowned "We would still be captured anyway! Don't you remember how aggressive they were?"

"B-but…"

"No butts, Ariel, we are still alive."

Ariel stopped shaking, nodding to him "You're right, we are still alive so I can't just give up."

Kleude crouched next to her "Well we can't leave now so we just have to wait and see what happens."

"Okay…" she felt the boy's hair "It's so soft and yellow…"

"Hm…"

"I wish my hair was this soft… I wish my eyes were such a nice shade of green, instead of this hideous purple I have."

"Why are you comparing yourself to me?"

"You are beautiful… I wish I was beautiful too."

"Well Mitchell thought you were cute."

"I wonder what kind of girls Blood likes…"

"He's probably too ignorant to notice."

"Why are you always like that?"

"Well woman if you are gonna be so afraid of what he thinks of you, he might get someone else who will admit her feelings to him."

Ariel shuddered thinking about Rosary confessing her love to Blood.

The blonde began to smell something suspicious.

He began whispering something to Ariel.

The girl didn't know why he told her that but she decided to go along with his plan.

She collapsed putting on a high pitched whining voice. Kleude began to feign panic as well.

"What's the matter!?" Nate asked to the teens.

"I don't feel so good…My tummy hurts…" said Ariel, rubbing around her stomach.

"Do you think you can help her Mr Nate?" said Kleude, his green eyes watering up.

Nate opened the door to examine the girl.

He put a hand on her stomach "No life inside… Did you eat or drink anything strange?"

"Err…" Ariel didn't know what was unsafe to drink.

"She took some sea water" said Kleude.

"She probably had diarrhea then" said Nate.

He picked up the girl, saying soothing words to her, leaving the cell.

"Can I come with you?" Kleude asked "She might be nervous being around you."

"Very well…"

They blonde got out of the cell, following the tall man, carrying the girl as she made some rather convincing cries.

Privately Kleude was amazed that Nate actually fell for that.

Inside a room with a lot of surgical equipments and a few hard beds, Nate settled Ariel on one of the beds.

Ariel began to sweat and shake, what is he going to do with her?

"Okay let's check on your condition…" said Nate.

"D-don't t-touch me…" said the girl.

"Don't worry I won't do anything to you."

She tried to calm down but inwardly Ariel was still afraid, she prayed that Kleude actually follow through his plan before Nate finds out that she was faking her illness.

The blonde was watching them, when Nate was focused on examining Ariel, he grabbed the most dangerous looking too he could find, a scalpel.

Sneaking behind the tall man he began to slash on his back.

His eyes widened at what he saw after he cut Nate's back.

Instead of blood there was a strange material similar to the robot they are travelling with until they left it at Bian's base when they left on the boat.

"Oh so it's a trick huh?" said Nate, his voice very soft. 

Kleude began to tremble, clutching the scalpel as the white haired man approached him.

Ariel cried, getting out of the bed, grabbing both of Nate's arms "Don't kill him sir!" she cried.

The man sigh at the girl "You are lucky Baal isn't around or he would certainly be dead…"

"Baal?"

"She's a worker for Lemuria like I am."

"Who or what is Lemuria?"

"Our leader, he is waiting for someone to find all eight of the magical crystals and he will grant whoever finds them one wish."

"But what about those black wisps? He can't send those black wisps about! It's destroying many lives!"

"..."

"Sir Nate, this has to stop."

The white haired man looked down, walking away from the room.

Kleude peeled himself off the wall, looking at the departing man.

"Why are they trying to cause so much catastrophe…" said Ariel "What did we do to deserve this?"

"I could say something about trials but that's beside the point."

"Do you think this Lemuria would really grant one wish?"

The blonde scowled.

"I sure hope Blood and Pooly are okay…"

"We should get away while that Nate dude is away."

"You're right."

Ariel found some mallets taking them while Kleude took a box of needles before departing.

To be continued


	20. Finding our missing friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Baal,Pooly's grandfather, Kleude's mother and Kleude's brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though

Warning: A bit of cursing, violence

Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Note: From this point the next few chapters will be split between Blood and Pooly's point and Ariel and Kleude's point

Story

The two boys struck a turtle that was in the way, causing it to drop what looked like an hourglass.

Blood picked the hourglass up.

The sand inside suddenly began draining, all of the creatures stopped moving.

The boys, looked at each other, punching down the shadows as the hourglass drained.

Once they reached the other end of the swarm of creatures the sand reached the other end of the glass, all of the monsters collapsing.

"Victory!" Blood and Pooly cried, giving each other a high five.

They headed for the direction Kleude and Ariel went.

They stopped at a dead end, the area completely empty.

"Hey Spikey, where are your friends?" Pooly asked.

"Maybe they went back to the village?"

They headed back to the village.

The area was still empty.

They tried sneaking in so as to not alert anyone.

They managed to get back to the bedroom before they could alert anyone.

However they were both so tired they slept in, causing Pooly's grandfather to go into his room to wake them up.

"Boys and girl, it's time to get up!" said the old man.

"H-huh…" Blood groaned.

"We are going to eat breakfast before Pooly trains."

"Oh, okay."

The boys got up, the old man noted the bruises and two empty beds.

"Boys where did you get those… And where are the other two?"

"Huh?" they looked at their bodies, damn they forgot about yesterday!

"Did you two just went out?"

"Yes I did!" said Pooly.

"I thought I told you a hundred and ten times you are not supposed to leave the village Pooly!?"

Blood backed off at the old man's harsh voice.

"Young man I thank you for getting him back but…" he turned back to the kid turning purple "You will have to face the consequences…"

He grabbed his grandson and dragged out of the room "Oh and young man you should wash your hands and face before breakfast."

Blood stared confused at what's going to happen.

After washing up a bit and eating breakfast, he decided to check on Pooly.

The little boy was cringing at his grandfather screaming on top of his lungs saying various rather crude words.

"You will two three hours of training with me for two months!"

"Aww man…"

Blood watched the two as they distorted into various things, keeping their balance on top of a log.

He wanted to try standing on one of those and see if he can keep his balance.

"Oh young man!" said the old man.

"Yo!"

Blood looked around for some stray logs.

He found one, letting it stand upwards, climbing on it.

"Are you going to find your missing friends?" Pooly asked.

"Of course" Blood was struggling to keep his balance.

"You should ask the villagers if they seen them" said the old man.

"Err sure…" Blood lost balance, the log rolling on the ground.

He walked around the village asking villagers if they seen a girl with blue hair in a ponytail and a white dress or a blonde with cat ears in green clothes.

However as everyone said no, Blood suspected they might be lost in the forbidden zone.

Heading back, Pooly was already groaning as his grandfather allowed him to get off the log.

"We will do this practice again tomorrow" said his grandfather.

"Oh my sore aching body…" the boy whined.

They caught sight of Blood.

"You didn't find your friends?" the old man asked.

"No…"

"Maybe they are still on the forbidden zone when you rescued Pooly."

"That's what I'm thinking of."

"Are you going to explore the area?"

"Yeah, I'm worried about what will happen to them."

"Maybe you would like a bath first? You are really dirty young man."

"Sure!"

After stripping off the men jumped into the hot spring.

"Ahhh this reminds me of the spas at home…" said Blood.

Blood stared at the old man, underneath his robes he was pretty well built for an old man.

The old man noted Blood's eyes on his body "Someday my boy" he said "If you train hard like I do, you too will have a body like this."

"You think so?" said Blood.

"Unless you want to be slim like those two friends of yours."

"Hey Blood what is your hometown like?" Pooly asked.

"You should see it Pooly when it was still standing" said Blood "it's half flooded in water with houses made out of bricks or marble for richer folks with a cliff, lots of plants and a beach."

"I wish I could explore the world…"

"Not if you are going to behave like you are now" said the old man "You will never survive past Sergio Island if you don't take people's wellbeing in mind, those two friends of Blood are missing because of you."

"Huh really?"

"If you are going to be like this, you shall follow that boy and help him find those friends of his."

"But I'm tired!"

"If you don't…" his voice was getting dangerously soft.

"O-okay grandpa…"

After they finished bathing, Blood gathered some supplies and went past the safe zone.

They headed into the direction they went, when they were attacked by the creatures.

They were in a sewer and there some birds, a turtle and a goblin.

Pooly aimed for the birds while Blood went for the turtle and goblin, the goblin dropping a blue key.

"Wonder if there are any doors around here?" said Blood.

"Huh?"

"The keys in Adina Island and Holy Valley were used for doors or devices to explore the place."

"Oooo…"

When the fully explored the area they ended up near a door.

"Ariel and Kleude are not here…" said Blood the boy's face breaking into a frown "Do you think they could be..."

"Mister why do you look so angry?"

"They must be kidnapped Pooly! We must rescue them!"

The turned the key, unlocking the door, entering the area.

What was in front of them was what looked like a giant bird.

"What is that!?" the boys yelled.

To be continued


	21. Escaping from prison

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Baal,Pooly's grandfather, Kleude's mother and Kleude's brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though

Warning: A bit of cursing, violence

Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Note: Nate will have a lot of focus for this chapter

Story

Ariel and Kleude encountered the black wisps, striking them with their weapons, embedded with their magic.

They were stopped dead in front of a device with numbers on them. The door was locked.

"What's this?" said Kleude.

Ariel hesitated to touch one of the buttons; it made a high pitched noise.

"Ah!" she yelled, looking around to see if anything happened.

There was nothing so she pressed a few more buttons.

"Access denied" said a voice.

"Ah!" both yelled.

Kleude took over pressing random buttons.

"Access denied."

"Wonder if that thing is what makes this door open" he said, trying a different set of numbers.

Meanwhile Nate was in his bedroom thinking about what Ariel told him.

Lord Lemuria wanted someone brave and determined to find all eight of the magical crystals to prove their power and let them grant one wish while Baal wanted to overthrow him after he has all eight crystals and destroy humanity to form a new world where only creatures and other beings existed.

Nate joined Baal to sabotage anyone who found the crystals for himself and grant a wish to get his only friend, Kyoko back to life after she was killed by the people in their hometown while he was badly injured with one eye and most of his limbs destroyed.

He would have been left to death too if Baal didn't take him in and repaired his damaged body.

He was thankful for the woman, working aside with her to stop these evil human beings and revive Kyoko so they could live their lives in peace in this new world Baal plans to create.

However after Ariel protested about how meaningless it is, he began to question about Baal's goals.

There are good human beings in the world like Ariel was, not all of them were evil. The black wisps are causing a lot of senseless deaths and Baal knew that.

He began to realize that Baal was insane and she was just creating more harm.

He should help the two kidnapped teens get away and stop Baal.

He left his room to find Ariel and Kleude.

After thirty three different combinations, there was a click and the door unbolted.

"That must be the code" Kleude snapped his fingers.

As they were about the leave, Ariel felt fingers grabbing her shoulders.

She screamed attempting to hit the attacker with her mallet.

"Ow!"

She gasped, running away.

Nate was behind her, rubbing the spot where she struck her mallet with.

They were about to run away until Nate yelled at them to stop.

They turned to face the tall man.

"I know how to get away from this area" said Nate.

Kleude frowned "I don't trust this guy…"

"But we can hardly find our way in this place" said Ariel.

The blonde's frown deepened as Ariel followed the tall man.

When they caught sight of Baal, Ariel and Kleude quickly hid behind Nate.

The woman smirked at him.

"Baal we got to talk" said Nate.

"I'm busy, you know that Nate" said Baal.

"It's about the black wisps."

"What about them? They are just here to exterminate those vile humans."

"The humans are not all evil Baal."

Baal stared at the tall man "Excuse me? Have you gone nuts Nate? Don't you remember what they did to your friend and you?" 

"But there are human beings like the girl we captured that don't actually want to kill everything they see for glory!"

"I knew we should have gotten rid of those two… She's lying, all humans are evil!"

As the two went on, Ariel and Kleude snuck past Baal, running away as soon as soon as they lost sight of her.

"And I hope that stupid woman didn't brainwash you Nate" said Baal, walking off to the direction Kleude and Ariel escaped from.

Nate silently hoped that they managed to hide themselves in a place Baal wouldn't find them.

After half an hour without any noise he headed off to find the teens.

Ariel and Kleude were inside a room looking around to find the exit.

The room however was completely empty.

Kleude began to smell Nate, turning around to see Nate trying to look for them.

The blonde threw the scalpel at Nate's direction to alert him, shifting his tail near the entrance.

Nate heard the clinking noise, looking at the tail, following it.

"There you are" said Nate "Let's try to leave this area."

They followed him as they attempted to escape the area.

The outside of the place was completely metallic with wired gates around it. They were on a strange area surrounded by sea.

"Just like that robot thing we busted up on Adina…" said Kleude.

"You two met Aquilla?" said Nate.

"Aquilla?" the teens cocked their heads.

"My personal robot I created to prevent any people from getting the crystal at Adina Island without a fight."

"I-I'm sorry about what happened to it then!" said Ariel.

"What happened to it?"

"Our friend and us destroyed it and sent it over to someone's base when left the continent."

"Can you take me back to where you left Aquilla?"

"If we can find our way back" said Kleude.

"I know where each continent are so if we manage to get past the gates and leave this area and find your friend, just give me the name of your continent.

"T-thank you Sir Nate!" Ariel gave him a hug.

The tall man felt her warm arms around his skinny frame, it's been such a long time since he felt the human touch…

They had to get past the black wisps, Ariel using the mallets to strike them to death, Kleude piercing through them and Nate striking them with his arms.

Nate entered some numbers near the door, opening it and took a boat as they left the area.

However as they left Baal saw that the cells were empty, she went into Nate's room to alert him but he was absent.

She went outside to see that a boat was missing.

"Nate…" she said. He went with that silly girl and the fruity looking boy…

To be continued


	22. The crystal of Sergio Island

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate,Aquilla, Pooly, Mari, Baal,Pooly's grandfather, Kleude's mother and Kleude's brother they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though

Warning: A bit of cursing, violence

Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Note:

Story

"What is that?" Pooly asked.

Blood looked inside the book of creatures.

"A cockatrice" said Blood "Beware of its touch, it could turn you to stone."

"W-what?" the little boy began shuddering.

"Pooly you better get out of the way!"

Pooly turned to see the cockatrice ready to strike him, transformed and moved out of the way.

I don't wanna turn to stone!" Pooly cried.

Blood tried helping the boy, casting a fire spell at the cockatrice.

The cockatrice screeched, turning to attack the teen instead.

Blood began sweating as he got cornered.

Before he could get struck and turn to stone, Pooly managed to break the cockatrice neck, the bird letting out a loud screech, collapsing on the ground.

Blood gasped, looking at the prone bird, feeling the spot Pooly, struck the cockatrice on, the bone completely broken.

"You are pretty strong Pooly" said Blood.

"Of course I am!" the boy boasted "I'm the strongest that ever was!"

Blood grinned as they continued their journey.

They saw some platforms floating about, jumping on them.

However the platform sunk as soon as they stepped on it.

"Are we really that heavy?" Blood asked.

"I'm not heavy!" Pooly cried "I'm big boned!"

The boy ran back up attempting to land on the platforms again, however it sunk as soon as he stepped on it.

"Aww what is wrong with this thing?" the boy whined.

"Maybe we should ask the people in that house over there" said Blood.

"Okay!"

They rushed to the house, Pooly pushing the door opening letting out in a loud voice "Hey Mr and Mrs it is I the great Pooly who has come to see you! Me and my friend, Spikey are here to rescue Miss and Cat ears!"

The boy opened his eyes, realizing that the house is completely empty.

"Aww why is this house empty?"

"I dunno" said Blood.

On the table was a pair of shoes, Pooly took the shoes.

"Hey Pooly you can't just take things without the owner's permission!"

"Well there's no one in the house so we can take it!"

The boy rushed out of the house, cheering on top of his lungs while Blood attacked a creature after the boy, picking up a key that dropped from it.

Blood followed the boy as he jumped back up to the higher platform.

"Wow I feel so light!" said Pooly, flapping his arms.

"They must be winged boots then" said Blood.

"Winged boots?"

"Very light boots that makes the wearer feel lighter."

"Oh."

The little boy rushed to the platforms attempting to jump again.

This time the platform didn't sink.

"Hey Pooly could you lend me the shoes when you reach to the other side!?" Blood called.

"Okay!"

Once Pooly reached the other side he continued walking instead.

"I said I want the shoes!" Blood cried.

The boy began crying about how he wants the shoes.

"I'll give it to you once we find Ariel and Kleude!"

"But you'll mess it up!"

"I'll buy you lots of your favourite things if you give me the boots for a while!"

That cheered Pooly up and he threw the boots.

It landed on Blood's face, causing the boy to collapse.

"Remember to buy me lots of pork buns, chocolate tarts, toy truck and a shark plushy!"

Blood began to sweat; he hoped he had enough money to pay for whatever Pooly wants.

He put on the boots and went across the platform.

They got rid of the creatures on the way and unlocked the door.

The room was empty.

"Doesn't look like Ariel and Kleude are around" said Blood.

"Aww too bad" said Pooly, cocking his head left and right.

"Something's not right…" the boy's face lowered "If they isn't any trace of them in the village or this area…"

"Huh?"

"They must have been captured by the creatures!"

"So?"

"This is terrible! Team Abalaburn is separated! Don't worry Kleude and Ariel I'll save you and get our team together again!"

Blood entered the next door.

Inside the room was a green crystal.

Blood deactivated the seal, causing the crystal to drop.

He picked it up.

Just why are we collecting all this for? He thought to himself.

When he headed back to meet up with Pooly.

"Hey what's that Spikey?" the boy asked.

"I don't know but my friend and I collected something similar to this before."

"So shiny…"

Blood stored it into his pocket and headed back.

However just as they were about to leave, the door creaked open, causing the boys to stop.

A woman with dark green hair in a bun, face paint, tanned skin in a low cut dress with armour protecting her limbs entered the room.

"Rose!" said Blood.

"Oh it's you…" said Rose.

"Still looking for Mari?"

"She's not here is she?"

"I don't see her."

The woman huffed and walked away.

"Wait Rose!" Blood clutched her hand.

Rose smacked his hand "I don't need any help."

"But if we work together wouldn't it be quicker to save Mari?"

"Get out of the way…"

Blood chased after her as she ran away.

"Why do you keep following me boy?" said Rose when they arrived at the beach "This is no concern of yours."

"Listen Rose, why do you want to save Mari alone? You might be in danger and no one will be able to help you, if you travel alone."

"How would you know? You have friends right?"

"Of course I do but…"

"Mari's my sister and I need to rescue her boy…"

"My friends are missing too, Rose."

"…"

"I want to find where they are and you want to find Mari, right?"

"Yes…"

"Then we should team up together and find out friends."

Rose thought about it, this boy won't leave her if she refused.

"Very well but only until we find your friends or Mari, then we'll split up."

"Deal!"

"Hey spikey are you leaving?" Pooly asked.

"Yeah, I need to find Ariel and Kleude."

"Aww I want to travel too!" Pooly cried

"What about your grandpa and family?"

"I don't care, I wanna go!"

The little boy jumped into the boat as they departed.

"Okay if you insist…" said Blood.

"Yay I'm so happy!" Pooly screamed as they travelled past the channel.

Rose and Blood paddled the raft as Pooly starred at the sea.

"So many colorful fishes!" he exclaimed.

"So Rose, your sister Mari is very precious to you isn't she?" 

Rose didn't reply.

"My mother is very precious to me as well, and my friends as well."

"You don't understand boy…"

"Huh?"

"I don't have any friends, Mari is the only person w-who…" she shut her mouth continued rowing.

"What happened?" 

"Mind your own business."

"Aww maybe I can help you?"

"You can't help this!" her voice was hard and bitter.

Blood shuddered as they continued rowing.

They stopped on what looked like a haunted castle on an island.

"This place looks like something those black creatures would reside in…" said Blood.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" said Rose.

"Maybe Kleude and Ariel are in here!" the teen rowed to the island, jumping to the port, running into the castle.

"Maybe you're right…" Rose jumped off, following Blood.

"Huh?" Pooly went from the noise Rose and Blood created, he realized what was going on, following them "Hey wait for me!"

To be continued


	23. A day off and Aquilla

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly's grandfather, Kleude's mother, Kleude's brother and Kyoko they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though

Warning: A bit of cursing, violence

Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Note: What the heck the manual said Pooly is 13 years old

Story

"Where do you two live in?" Nate asked, reading the map of Astterica.

"Kleude lives in Tabitha village, while I live in Mizuiro town" said Ariel.

"Our destination is Aykina then."

They arrived back to the Aykina continent, landing on the port where they left two days ago.

Kleude and Ariel lead Nate to Bian's base where they left Aquila.

"Bian are you here?" Ariel asked, entering the base.

The area was completely empty except for the busted robot.

"Aquila!" Nate examined the robot.

Ariel and Kleude looked at man, releasing some kind of energy to the robot. It's golden eyes glowing.

"Aquila is fully recharged…" said the robot.

The teens stared at the robot, feeling nervous.

"Don't worry, it won't attack anyone it sees as an ally to me" said Nate.

Ariel hesitated, trembling towards Aquila, petting it.

The robot lifted its arm, shaking her hand.

Ariel shook back, smiling at Aquila.

The robot made some soft noises, getting up, approaching Kleude.

The blonde's tail ruffled up as the robot was about to touched his ears.

To his surprise its touch was surprisingly gentle, feeling the fur around.

"Where's our next destination?" Kleude asked Nate.

"Mount Clome in island Clome, are you two ready to depart?"

The two teens began to yawn, indicating that they are tired.

The man sigh, getting sleeping materials from the base.

The next day.

Ariel woke up first. She wondered how Blood and Pooly were, did they get away from the black wisps? She hoped so.

She started thinking about the boys, Pooly is cute and amusing even if he's rather loud and a show off.

Blood… he was always nice, never saying a mean word to anyone, he was a little naïve about what others are thinking but it didn't matter to her.

If only he will return her feelings… Maybe she's too ugly… All the heroines in fairy tales are beautiful and they ended up with their perfect man.

She just wanted to go out for walk together without their friends, holding hands, eating at café, go for a swim in the beach…

She looked at the sleeping blonde next to her. His shoulder length pale blonde hair flattered his long eye lashes and white face.

She thought about her looks, she too had white skin where any colour will show but her dark blue hair was clumped together, almost all of it short but she had a long ponytail ending at her waist, her eyes were very large and dark purple.

She thought about her body as well, it's so thin and scrawny next to those curvy women…

Blood wasn't exactly like a man she seen in those books either so she might have a chance.

"Ahh…" Kleude groaned.

"Good morning" said Ariel.

"Oww morning… Ariel…"

Ariel's eyes widened, did he just call her Ariel?

"I swear I have a migraine…"

The blonde got up, looking inside the medicine bag for something to relief headache.

Ariel also got out of bed to get something for breakfast.

She found some tea bags and leftovers, brewing the tea and heating up the leftovers in a pot.

Nate watched Ariel as she prepared breakfast for them. For some reason she reminded him of Kyoko.

He thought about the time Kyoko was still alive, cooking, taking walks, reading books, carving wooden figures, getting him to join her.

It was all such fun, it never mattered that nobody else liked them.

To his surprise Ariel was in front of him holding a tray, smiling "Breakfast's ready sir."

"Oh, right…"

She poured the tea evenly on three cups and divided the leftovers.

"Well at least it's not fish pie…" said Kleude, poking on the steamed vegetables.

"The pie was pretty tasty though" said Ariel.

"Well the ingredients there look pretty high quality."

They watched Nate as he slowly enjoyed his meal.

"Did you ever have meals like this Sir Nate?" Ariel asked.

"No, lady Baal believes that cooking isn't worth wasting time for so we just have our food from Lemuria garden picked and eaten on its own."

"So you never tasted hot food before?"

"I did but that was a year ago when…" he looked at his food, unable to answer.

Ariel decided not to ask him about it, if he didn't want her to know, she shouldn't ask at all.

But he looked so down… She should cheer him up!

She looked through the cabinets to see if there are any video games around.

She found a machine rather different from the last one the saw but almost everything else looked familiar so she took it out.

After setting it near the TV she looked at the plug, what was it for? She thought.

She saw some holes on the wall, covered by plastic, inserting the plug.

She took out a video game with a similar title to the last two her friends and her played.

She tried opening the case but found herself unable to open it.

"Here let me open this" Kleude took the case.

He prodded the hole with his nails, however didn't open.

He looked that the console, it has an off colour slot near the edge.

He pressed the cover over it.

The cover went inside, shocking them.

But since the result was the same as the last through session, they must have gotten the game to work.

On Party mode.

Ariel handed the first controller to Nate.

He looked at the eight characters, picking the man with the green hat.

"You should try this too Aquila" Ariel handed the second controller to the robot.

Aquilla selected the dinosaur.

Kleude and Ariel picked their usual princesses.

"She looks a bit different from usual…" said Kleude, looking at the pink crown.

They looked at the boards.

Nate picked an icy board.

They went for a minimal run.

When everyone's entire character was shown Kleude frowned.

"That doesn't look like her, that looks more like brown hair, yellow dress recolour of that hideous princess."

"That's her name right?"

"Yes it is…"

After one hour of gameplay, Aquilla was last with 12 coins and one star, Nate third with 40 coins and one star, Ariel second with no coins and three stars and Kleude won with 20 coins and four stars.

The princess in the yellow dress began cheering.

They put down the console, shut off the TV and the plug to continue their journey by boat to Mount Clome.

To be continued


	24. Enter Mt Clome rescuers

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly's grandfather, Kleude's mother, Kleude's brother and Kyoko they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though

Warning: A bit of cursing, violence

Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Note: I can never get why Mount Clome has its name when it looks like a cross between a cross between a maze and a haunted mansion

Story

Blood, Pooly and Rose entered Mount Clome.

"Wow so many lights!" said Pooly.

"Looks like something out of a horror novel!" said Blood.

"Ooo and these walls are a cool shade of purple, those awesome covers!"

"You two are so immature…" Rose groaned.

A transparent creature went past.

"Ahhh! What is that!?" Pooly cried.

"Is that a ghost?" said Rose "No way…"

Pooly hid behind Rose's leg as Blood approached it.

"A haunted mansion in the middle of the island, cool!" said Blood.

"I want to go home!" Pooly screamed.

"But I thought you said you wanted to travel around the world."

"This is scaring me Spikey!"

"Maybe they are in here after all…"

Blood walked around the maze, with Rose following him and Pooly behind Rose, shaking.

They stopped at the moving pendulum with a lot of rats nearby.

"Oh crap pendulums…" said Rose.

"Is that what these are called?" said Blood, his eyes moving with the pendulum in front of them.

"I'm getting dizzy…" said Pooly.

"Your eyes are shut up tight kid" said Rose.

"I can still see…" the boy collapsed from dizziness.

"Time to get past this area!" Blood picked up the little boy attempting to get past the pendulums.

He managed with minimal injuries, Rose followed him, getting past without even getting touched.

"Amazing Ms Rose!" Blood exclaimed "How did you do that?"

"I explore a lot, you will have to learn how to avoid getting killed if you want to survive, boy."

"I could learn a thing or two from you!"

"That was awesome Lady!" said Pooly.

"You wouldn't survive on your own little boy" said Rose.

"Aww sure I can."

Rose groaned as the boys headed off to continue exploring the place.

Pooly was getting rattled at the hollow noises in the area, clinging to Rose until she slapped him, so he clung to Blood as the boy fearlessly explored the area.

They ended up in a spiral room with a black creature similar to the shadows.

"Hey it must be the shadows!" said Blood "That means Ariel and Kleude must be in here!"

"You won't get past me!" the creature screamed.

"Whoa it talked!"

"I'm pretty sure it's a demon…" said Rose.

"You will all die!" the demon screamed.

Blood and Rose braced themselves, however Pooly was still frightened.

"Pooly be brave" said Blood.

"But we're gonna die!" Pooly screamed.

"Not if we stick together and defeat it together!"

"O-okay…" the boy began pumping his fist ready to strike the demon.

Pooly tried to suck on his guts, attacking the demon.

It countered attacked the boy, sending him flying.

"Waa! I want to go home!" Pooly cried.

"Listen kiddo if you don't man up and help us, you will never be going home!" said Rose.

"Don't scare me Lady!"

Blood and Rose were pushed back by the demon.

"Listen boy, if you are gonna sit there and cry all of us will die!"

"Rose, he's still frightened" said Blood.

"Shut up, you're too soft boy!"

Pooly, stopped shaking, getting up, approaching the demon to help the others.

After the demon was killed, Blood gave him a thumb up and a pat on the head.

"You spoil people if you do that boy" said Rose.

"Aww my friend Kleude told me that before" said Rose.

"You just make them too proud of themselves, they should stand up on their own" she walked away continuing their journey.

Blood wondered if it was wrong to compliment others like that.

They were on the top platform with some rather transparent hard to see platforms, Rose jumped on them, getting past.

Blood and Pooly attempted to follow her but Blood missed and fell on the ground with the rats.

He attacked the rats, trying to find a way to meet up with the other two.

He found a path, following it.

Rose and Pooly were in front of him, the latter waving a purple key.

"I beaten a creature and got this!" the little boy cried.

"Nice work!" Blood cheered.

They headed to Rose's direction to a door, unlocking it.

There was a screaming, grey, humanoid panther rushing towards them in a room with shining tile floors.

"I'll get you all!" the panther cried.

Everyone dodged the panther, striking it with magic.

The panther growled, moving even faster, managing to strike the trio.

However after a counterattack by Rose, the creature collapsed.

They were pretty sore from the battle with the panther.

"Spikey I'm tired…" said Pooly "Can we rest?"

"No way!" Blood yelled "If we delay anymore, Ariel and Kleude might be…"

He rushed to the other door, Rose shaking her head. That boy is so…

The area was very confusing, there was a lot of moving platforms, so everyone took a long time before they managed to get past, although they did get a check point midway from a medal.

Once they went past that, was a fast moving platform changing directions quickly every few seconds, making them very dizzy in the cramped spot.

They would have fallen if they didn't line up on the center.

"So which way do we go?" said Pooly, his face turning white.

"How about we split in three directions?" said Blood.

"Oookay…"

All three went down one by one in three directions.

Blood found a key in his direction and nothing else so he had to get back to the moving platform, he decided to head to Rose's direction.

Pooly was in a dead end so he headed back heading for Blood's direction which was also a dead end.

The boy threw a tantrum before heading to where Rose went.

Rose went jumped on the platforms, looking at the map, going past it getting to a dead end.

She turned to see Blood, entering the area.

She scoffed jumping off to find what was on the other side.

"Hey Rose!" Blood called.

She ignored him, leaving the boy confused.

He headed for the platform she was on, reading the map.

"So there's only one more path to explore…" he said.

"Whew… I'm dizzy…" said Pooly.

"Hi Pooly."

"How much more are we gonna walk around, Spikey? I'm tired."

"Well we just have to head over there" he points to where Rose left "Then we'll find Ariel and Kleude!"

Rose had to stop in front of another room filled with rats and pendulum.

She ignored the rats, running to the pendulums.

However she didn't notice as the pendulum at the end was moving towards her, cutting one of her legs pretty badly.

However the door was locked, she grunted, collapsing on the ground.

"Rose!" Blood and Pooly yelled, dodging the pendulums, approaching the injured woman.

"What happened?" Blood asked.

"That damn pendulum…"

"Don't move too much, that injury looks awful."

He, got a bottle of ointment out to rub on her leg, wounding bandage around.

Rose watched him, nobody had ever been kind to her before. Except for Mari and she got kidnapped.

He grinned "Don't worry, I'm sure your sister will be here as well."

He opened the door with the key entering the room.

There was another door in front of a large empty room.

He looked about suspiciously wondering if there will be anyone hiding, ready to attack him.

He cracked his fist preparing for an incoming battle as he approached the door slowly.

When no one attacked him he opened the door, screaming on top of his lungs "Ariel, Kleude, Mari! Blood of Team Abalaburn is coming to rescue all of you!"

However the room was completely empty save for a crystal.

"Damn they are not here after all… I was so sure they were…"

He deactivated the crystal, picking it up, leaving to where Rose and Pooly are.

"Did you find them Spikey?" Pooly asked.

"No…" the boy hanged his head.

"What a waste of a time…" said Rose.

"So we shall just depart and try to find them again!"

"Are you crazy!? We spent hours in this place!"

"We shall not rest until Mari or my friends are found!" Blood ran off the opposite direction, dodging the pendulums.

Rose groaned, trying to follow him.

With many struggles they managed to get away from Mount Clome and are back on the boat.

Even if Blood insisted otherwise he was evidently tired as he struggled to paddle the boat. The sea was rough and it was making him feel sick.

Pooly slept as they rowed.

They stopped when the wave got too rough, there was another boat in front of them.

"Should we get a ride on this boat and ask them to help us find out friends?" Blood asked.

Rose scowled.

However they stopped when they saw a tall man in purple, a familiar robot.

"Hey isn't that the robot we beaten on Adina Island?" Blood asked.

His eyes widened when he saw that there were more people behind.

There was thick clump of blue hair and blonde with cat ears.

They kidnapped Kleude and Ariel!

To be continued

Caution to anyone who wants to attempt the game- the pendulum in Mount Clome doesn't kill you but you are not immune when you are down so it can be lethal. Luckily there are only two, one near the beginning and one by the final door for the level.


	25. Rescued and recaptured

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly's grandfather, Kleude's mother, Kleude's brother and Kyoko they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though

Warning: A bit of cursing, violence

Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Note: There will be a lot of fillers for character development before the fifth world(Mislead forest) for the next couple of chapters

Story

"I will save you both!" Blood cried, jumping on the boat, attempting to smash the glass.

"Blood, don't attack the ship!" Ariel cried, however he could barely hear her through the thick glass.

"You two jerks won't get away with this!" Blood summoned a flame, attempting to melt the glass.

Ariel gently pushed Nate to the side.

"Ariel, get away, I'm melting the glass!" his voice was loud enough for her to hear. 

She took a deep breath, yelling as loud as she can "We are not captured Blood, this man rescued us!"

"Huh?"

Kleude approached the brunet "This man and the robot saved us from the black wisps, don't attack the ship!"

Blood stopped his magic, the flame dissolving.

"You have dark circles in your eyes Blood…" said Kleude.

Blood let out a loud yawn.

"Nate, can we let our friend Blood and the two people on the other ship into yours?" Ariel asked.

"As long as no one tries to pierce holes on it" said Nate.

After all three of the previous boat passengers jumped into the larger ship, Nate began rowing the boat.

"And I found these!" said Blood, handing out two of the crystals he found while Kleude and Ariel were missing.

"Ahh…" Ariel's eyes shone "Now we only need four of the magical crystals before Lemuria grants us a wish."

"A wish?"

Ariel began explaining what Nate told her.

"Oh… interesting…"

"If we find all eight crystals, we shall wish for everything to be back as they were without those black wisps…"

"But won't it mean, we will never know each other?"

"If it means the world is whole again, what does it matter?"

"But Ariel… we spent so much time exploring, getting to know each other, I don't want all our moments to be meaningless!"

Ariel looked at Blood, maybe he's right. She didn't want their friendship to vanish, yet she wanted the world to be complete again…

She was confused, what should she do?

"Can you take me back to Sergio Island?" Pooly asked "This journey is scaring me!" 

"No, we must continue our journey" said Nate.

"Where are we going Sir Nate?" Ariel asked.

"The closest area is Mislead Forest."

"Oh."

"You five should get some sleep, it will be a long time before we arrive."

"But what about you sir?"

"I will rest once we reach the continent."

Ariel nodded as everyone got out sleeping bags.

Ariel smiled when she saw the Blood still had some free space next to him, lying next to Blood.

Rose was also next to Blood making the girl a little uncomfortable.

Nate continued rowing, a large boat rowing past theirs.

The boat suddenly stopped, some people departing off the boat, getting into smaller ones, following their direction, bright lights flashing.

Ariel, Kleude and Rose woke up looking at the lights.

One of the boats departed, a person entering their boat.

"Princess Atlasia there you are!" said a person.

"N-no!" Ariel went.

"Sorry but you have to go back to Glacie palace."

"But I don't want to go back, I want to travel with my friends!"

"It is not right for a princess to go travelling!"

"Sorry but she will stay with us" said Nate, his glare, piercing through the person.

"We will attack the ship if you don't let us take the princess back!"

Nate sigh, looks like they have to take her back. It wasn't worth having the ship destroyed and drowning everyone else.

Ariel followed the person on the boat, heading to the large one.

The others refused to leave however, following the boat back to Glacie.

Inside the city.

To their immense surprise, the people told them to follow them into the palace, all of them followed the people to the castle.

"Ah there you are Princess Atlasia!" the king and queen exclaimed, hugging Ariel.

"Are you okay dear?" the queen asked.

"I had my friends who were very good to me" said Ariel.

"We must thank you for being with our daughter when she ran away."

"Err yeah…" said Kleude.

"No problem your Missus!" said Blood, earning a slap from one of the people in the city.

"You must never run away again Atlasia, the world's dangerous!" said the queen.

"I-I…"

"We must reward you five for being with our daughter" said the king.

"Oh we don't need a reward, we enjoyed her company" said Blood.

"You will all have two million, five hundred thousand Tamu" said the king.

"That's a lot…" said Kleude.

"Oh but we insist."

To their surprise they were given two large chests.

Aquilla carried them as they headed for an inn.

After they booked one room with five beds.

Pooly opened a chest grabbing some of the money, screaming "We're rich!"

"What shall we do with all this money?" Nate asked, awed struck, he never had so much money in his life.

"How about we spend it on everything we like?" Pooly suggested.

"Nah we can just use our own money with that" said Blood "We should donate them for the survivors." 

"Why should we spend money on those people?" said Rose "They did nothing to deserve it, we should just use them on supplies for our journey."

"That's mean Rose, there's plenty of good people!"

"You don't know anything boy! They mistreated my sister and me because they thought we were witches!"

Blood's face fell "They mistreated you?"

"W-we were kicked out of our home by our parents and everybody in our village was hostile towards us until finally they…"

"What did they do to you Rose?"

"They tried to kill us in an open fire, so we had to run away and live on our own on food we found when travelling to make spices."

"I'm sorry Rose…"

The woman frowned "Those people don't deserve a single penny!"

"Not everyone is like that Rose, we should give the money to them!"

"No we shall spend it all for ourselves!" said Pooly.

"Nobody asked you, spoiled brat" Rose retorted.

The three began arguing, Nate didn't care what they did, neither did Aquila.

However Kleude was fed up at their yelling, slapping all three sharp on the cheeks.

"Waaah! Cat ears is mean!" Pooly cried.

"Well you three won't shut up" said Kleude.

"What do you have in mind Kleude?" Blood asked.

"All that money is going to be bothersome to carry around and we might get robbed."

"Okay…"

"We keep some of the money for whatever we need and give the rest away to the survivors."

The three stared at him wide eyed, why didn't they think of that?

Blood smiled, patting the blonde on his shoulders.

"You seem nicer than when we first met."

The blonde grinned at the shorter boy.

They went to the central area of the city where there was a donation held for survivors across the world.

"So how much should we give away?" Blood asked.

"How about two million and two hundred thousand?" said Kleude.

"Okay…"

They donated the money and headed back to the inn, Blood wished they could give the last two hundred thousand but they did something.

Kleude felt surprisingly good, giving away the money.

"Awww why do we get so little…" Pooly whined.

"What did you want with all that money? A golden bra?" Kleude sniggered.

"I want lots of meat buns with hot pork fillings and some toys!"

"I'll buy you some pork buns with money" said Blood.

"Really!? I love you Blood!"

Kleude sighed to himself.

Blood bought a lot of pork buns as Nate prepared dinner.

"Those looks good…" said Rose, taking one of the piping hot buns.

Kleude and Blood also took one each to munch on.

"Hey don't steal my buns!" Pooly cried.

Nate also took one of the buns to eat.

"Not fair!" Pooly whined.

"Listen you noisy brat, there's still eleven more for you to stuff your fat mouth on" said Kleude, the filling dripping down the dough.

Pooly whined, grabbing a bun to eat.

He instantly cheered up at the piping hot filling with the soft skin surrounding it.

"Don't spoil your appetite for dinner though" said Nate.

"What's for dinner?" Pooly asked.

"Leek porridge."

"Okay then."

After Nate got the porridge ready, he settled the pot on the table.

He got out a ladle, scooping up porridge for the others except Aquila.

"Give a bit less serving please" said Kleude.

"No wonder you are scrawny…" said Rose.

"Got a problem with that Missy?"

As they began eating their meal.

"Hey, Cat ears has cat ears and a tail right?" said Pooly.

"Yeah" said Blood.

"Then he must be a cat folk!"

"Correction I am a cat folk" said Kleude.

"Oh wow you must be really lucky with women…"

"More correction, the women hates me."

"I bet you could have them on your bed anytime you want…"

The blonde's face went ghostly white "Sleep with them? You are talking about…"

"Yeah, I bet you must have a wonderful time feeling their rosy-"

"Okay okay I get it! Don't need explanation kiddo!"

"I wish I was a cat too so I can experience it…"

"I told you, women don't like me, I don't like them and I never invite people to my bedroom!"

"You are so lucky…"

Kleude grumbled, this boy is clearly not listening to him.

"I can see why women don't like you" said Rose "You look like one yourself."

"Tell that to that little brat."

They continued eating, however thoughts about Ariel began to haunt their mind.

"Do you think Ariel would be able to spend the rest of her life in safety in the palace while we try to stop the black wisps?" Blood asked.

"Or disaster strikes this city" said Kleude.

"Doesn't seem likely, the place appear to be better protected than our hometowns."

"Lucky her to be a princess… She can keep that, I sure as hell do not wish to be a prince."

"How does she feel about it though…"

"How about we visit her tonight?" said Pooly.

"Sure!"

After dinner, Blood and Pooly departed to visit the palace.

"Halt!" a guard yelled.

"Why hello mister, can we visit our friend Ariel?" said Blood.

"Ariel? You mean Princess Atlasia?"

"Yeah, we want to spend some time with her."

"Sorry but no visitors are allowed in the palace."

"Sorry for trespassing then…"

The boys headed back to the inn to sleep for the night.

To be continued


	26. Glacie part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly's grandfather, Kleude's mother, Kleude's brother and Kyoko they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though

Warning: A bit of cursing, violence

Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Note: Funfact there will be a love triangle where someone else also falls for Blood, guess who

Story

Ariel couldn't sleep, she didn't want to be trapped in a palace, she wanted to be with her friends, everyone promised her she will be safe but she'd rather hang around with the others even if it meant her life is in jeopardy.

However she couldn't leave the palace, the windows were locked and people were watching her.

She decided that she had to use brute force to leave.

She took two of the combs on the dresser and knocked on the door.

"What is it Princess?" a butler asked.

Ariel hit the man with the combs, kicking him to make sure he falls down and ran off, attacking everyone on the way out.

However the door leading outside the palace was sealed so she had to break through the window to leave.

As soon as she broke the window, a high pitched sound went through the palace, she quickly jumped off the window.

"Princess Atlasia!" the king and queen shrieked, leaving their bedroom.

Ariel continued running, attacking the guards who tried to stop her.

She climbed on the gate, however some guards began grabbing her legs pulling her off.

She threw the combs, getting up and escaping.

The guards opened the gates to throw her off but she jumped off running away.

Rose and Kleude woke up from all the commotion, looking through the window.

They caught familiar blue hair running in a long light purple nightdress, holding the ends of the skirt as guards ran about screaming the name Princess Atlasia.

"Ariel!?" Kleude rushed to Blood, waking him up.

"Ah what is it Kleude…" the shorter boy groaned.

"Ariel just escaped from the palace, Blood!"

"Huh?" Blood got up rushing outside.

He caught sight of Ariel running away from the city.

"Hey wait for us Ariel!" he cried, following her.

The others followed him, Kleude, Rose and Nate passing through him.

Nate stopped by the exit, Pooly crashing behind him, Aquila colliding with them.

Rose and Kleude stopped past Ariel, surprising the girl.

Ariel tried to stop, tripping in front of Rose's arms.

She looked at the woman's cleavage, gritting her teeth.

The woman had decent sized breasts, not too big but not small either. She also had beautifully tanned skin and long shapely legs with supple thighs.

"Well we escaped Glacie again, hahaha…" said Blood.

"I'm sorry to run away again but I just want to be with all of you again…" said Ariel.

"Even though you could have a lifetime of safety?" said Nate.

"I don't care if I end up dying anymore, I want to hang around with my friends and do something!"

"Welcome to the group Ariel!" Blood hugged her.

She blushed at his warm arms around her.

He pulled the others in a closed circle.

"Well looks like Team Abalaburn is whole and we have a new team!"

"I'm sorry boy but when I find Mari, I won't stay" said Rose.

Ariel frowned at the woman, from what she knew, it usually means the start of a romance.

"Why are you looking at me with such an ugly face, little girl?"

Ariel looked away, her face flushed.

"Aww smile, Ariel!" said Blood.

Ariel attempted to hide her jealousy of Rose by putting on a smile.

Blood, Kleude and Pooly began to laugh at how ridiculous she looked.

"That's priceless Ariel!" said Blood "We should keep that!" he got out a paper to draw.

However the result was crude with a lot of shaking lines and edges.

"Your drawing is even worse than her smile Blood" said Kleude.

"Excuse me for being poor at drawing!"

Kleude turned the paper.

"Okay hold it."

"Okay…" Ariel's cheeks were beginning to strain.

He finished in a minute.

"Done!"

"No wonder you won that scribbling minigame…" said Blood.

"What minigame?" Pooly asked.

"Ah you weren't with us when we were playing on that cubegame thing."

Blood explained about the games his friend and him played before they went to Sergio island.

"Wow, I want to play those too!"

"Well we don't have that thing…" said Blood.

"Where do they even buy those?" said Kleude.

"Dunno but if we find one, we should snap one up."

"Sir Nate, we have to go back to the ship to Mislead Forest right?" said Ariel.

"Hmm" Nate scratched his chin "The sea looks rough in this area…"

"So we can't go?"

"We might have to be careful when travelling and stop of it gets too bad."

Everyone collapsed to sleep on the floor as Aquila took over controlling the ship.

However as they went on, the sea became rougher and rougher.

Nate woke up.

"Aquila, we should land to a nearby area before anything happens."

"Affirmative" it turned the ship to an island.

When they landed, Nate went back to sleep so they have energy by the morning.

To be continued


	27. A day in Cheirai village

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly's grandfather, Kleude's mother, Kleude's brother and Kyoko they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though

Warning: A bit of cursing, violence

Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Note:

Story

After waking up, the seven people began exploring the island to see if there are any villages about.

They stopped at a sign.

"Cheirai Village" said Blood.

They followed the direction of the sign.

The village was littered with cherry trees, some petals falling into the ground, covering the bright green grass.

The houses had tiled roofs and thin walls made of bamboo.

"T-this place…" said Rose, her face pale.

"What's wrong Rose?" Blood asked.

"Sakuranbo village…"

"Sakuranbo village?"

Rose ran off to hide by the entrance.

"This place looks okay to me."

The others entered the village to explore.

Ariel visited a shop with steam coming out of the entrance.

"Hello little girl" said a shop keeper.

Ariel looked at what she was doing, the woman had a pot of tea on a stove and a box nearby.

"What's in the box, miss?"

"Home made mochi."

"Can I try some?"

"If you have the money."

Ariel got out some money in her pocket.

"That could buy you over five mocha" she opened the box revealing the round white sweets.

"I think I'll just take one."

The store keeper handed back the money for four mochi, serving a cup of tea.

"That smells good…" said Ariel, picking up the cup.

"Have you ever drank green tea before?"

"Yes but they never smelled as strong as this, either way tea is wonderful…" Ariel sipped the hot drink.

Meanwhile Pooly was wandering inside house sliding bamboo doors and making people annoyed.

Blood and Kleude were looking at windows of everything in display.

"Clothes… doilies… stuffed toys…" said Kleude, he stopped at a sign that said Films.

"Films?" he went.

"Let's go see what it is" said Blood.

The boys headed in to find two doors with posters next to them.

"Are you here to pay for a ticket?" said an usher.

"Huh?" the boys cocked their heads.

"You must pay to watch a film."

"What's a film?" Kleude asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know what a film is young lady, you will know when you pay for something."

"What shall we take, Blood?"

"How about the one with people on a horse with swords?" said Blood.

Kleude looked at the other poster, it was bright pink with lots of ponies.

He agreed with the spikey haired boy.

"Here's your tickets for Feud of the kingdoms" said the usher.

The boys headed to the direction with the action poster.

The room was dark with seats arranged in a line.

The boys sat next to each other on two free seats.

All of a sudden the giant screen in front began glowing.

A studio named Anigami studio appeared on the screen.

"I am Sakai Shin" said a very deep voice "I am a warrior of Eikei, protecting the lady Kaguya."

A scene in the night as people massacre each other with swords appear.

"Oh this is exciting!" Blood exclaimed.

Kleude groaned, this is so stupid seeing people behead each other.

Nate and Bian were also checking around the village, entering a shop with lots of books.

They checked on the latest genre.

"Hmm foreign language…" said Nate.

"Hola Seniorita de pejedo" said Aquilla.

"Art books… Nature guides…"

"Excuse me sir."

Nate turned to see a little boy with bushy black hair in a ponytail and buck tooth.

"Yes?"

"Your right eye looks odd sir."

"My right eye was damaged a year ago so I wear this to replace it."

"Oh, what if I wear it?"

"You won't be able to use it since both your eyes are fine."

"Okay…" he looks at Aquila "You have a robot?"

"Yeah, it's name is Aquila."

"Hi Aquila, I am Kiyo!"

"Name Kiyo, age 7, height 120cm, weight 75 kg, gender male."

"Cool! Do you know my blood type?"

"I never programmed it to read blood cells."

"Oh. What's your blood type sir?"

"AB."

"Oh wow that's a rare type! I'm an A type."

Nate continued looking at the nature book as the boy went past him.

"Blood type…" said Aquila.

"Maybe I should reprogram you Aquila…"

Rose was still outside the village, looking at the people walking and chatting.

She was scared of them coming up to her and striking a chat, they could be hostile like the ones in Sakuranbo village…

A person caught sight of her, approaching her.

The woman trembled as she greeted her.

"Nice day isn't it?" said the man.

"…"

"You look kinda pale…"

"S-stay away from me!"

The man's eyes widened as he did what she said.

Rose hoped no one would approach her again…

"Man that movie was great!" said a loud voice.

She stiffened up again, trembling.

"Urg it was boring…" said a lower voice "I almost fell asleep on the last ten minutes."

"You didn't have to hold my hand like that during that time though."

The two people passing by were Blood and Kleude.

"Hey Rose, you look pale" said Blood.

"I-I…"

"Is something wrong?"

"S-sakuranbo…"

"That village again?"

"This place looks just like Sakuranbo but…"

"What's going on Kleude?" Ariel asked as she passed by.

"That Rose lady is getting rattled up about this Sakuranbo place she mentioned earlier."

"Don't worry Rose, the people in here are very friendly" said Blood.

"But they could be like the people in my home…"

"They don't come off as hostile to me."

"B-but…"

"Maybe you should hang around? It'll cheer you up."

Blood linked one of his arms to her shoulder, taking her to look around.

Ariel glared at them as they went inside the village. That damn Rose is trying to take Blood away from her!

She thought about Rose holding his hands, wearing a pretty pearl dress, holding a lovely bouquet of roses, riding on a pony with Blood.

The mere thought of that infuriates her! She should do something to get Blood to notice her!

She looked at the cherry trees about, they were beautiful.

She will get a bouquet made of those flowers!

Kleude raised an eyebrow as she visited a flower shop.

She came out holding a wrapped bundle with cherry blossoms.

"Oh Blood will love this…" the girl said to herself, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

Kleude scowled "You are so childish woman, thinking you can win him over with flowers…"

Ariel looked up, did he just call her woman again?

"Why? These are beautiful."

"Oh sure and you get to have your silly little dream of him getting your affection come true? Guess what, it won't happen!"

"But if I don't do something-"

"You will never get him Ariel…"

The blonde stormed off into a shop.

Ariel looked at Kleude, why is he suddenly so mean again?

"What's going on Ariel?" Nate asked, exiting the bookshop.

"Yeah you look kinda rattled" said Pooly.

"Nothing's wrong" said Ariel.

"Then why is Kleude practically stamping when he passed by?" Nate asked.

"I don't know…"

Blood and Rose were inside a ramen shop.

"Hey what can I get for you two?" the owner asked.

They looked at the menu.

"How about Shio Ramen for me" said Blood.

"I'll take spicy ramen" said Rose.

"Anything else?" the chef asked.

"No that's all" they will take something light for lunch and have a nice dinner.

"One Shio ramen and one spicy ramen coming right up!" said the chef.

After the ramen was served.

"Ahh so hot and tasty…" said Blood.

Rose took sipped her ramen.

"Delicious…" she said.

"See? It's not so bad in here right?"

"Blood, how is it like for you to have friends?"

"It's fun to hang out, doing something we all like."

"Do you have any friends other than the girl and the boy with cat ears?"

"Yeah, I have lots of friends, even if some died…"

Rose turned to her bowl of ramen, stirring the broth.

A few hours later Kleude returned, looking a little less boot faced than when he stormed off after Ariel bought flowers for Blood.

Everyone headed to a shop supplying what Ariel, Kleude and Nate recognize as video game consoles.

"Ooo that one looks awesome!" said Pooly, pointing to a box with a black console that costed three hundred fifty thousand Tamu.

"That one is outrageously expensive kid, we're not buying it" said Kleude.

"Aww…"

They looked around, many of these consoles are very expensive.

They stopped in front of a small grey console that cost three hundred seventy Tamu.

After getting some games they went to an inn to stay in for the night until the sea calms down and they continue their journey to Mislead forest.

To be continued


	28. Nightime in Cheiria village

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly's grandfather, Kleude's mother, Kleude's brother and Kyoko they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though

Warning: A bit of cursing, violence

Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Note: More Rose and Blood interaction in Cheirai village

Story

After they finished their lunch, Blood and Rose walked to a field full of cherry trees.

"Aren't they beautiful?" said Blood.

"Yes but…"

"Were they related to what happened to you before?"

"I was expelled in one night when these trees are in their full glory…"

"Ah…"

"They are beautiful though" a tear began to fall off one of her eyes.

"You're crying!"

"I-I'm not!"

Blood brushed the tear off.

"Let's go meet up with the others, they should be booking an inn to rest for the day."

Rose nodded following him.

Inside the inn.

"Hi Blood!" Pooly cried.

"Hi everyone, how's things?" Blood asked.

"We got a video game console" said Ariel.

"Sweet! What shall we play?"

Ariel looked inside at the games they had with the console, there was a game with a man holding a sword, one with some cute dragons with bubbles and a cover with a purple background.

They took out the game with the purple background.

Ariel, Blood, Pooly and Kleude waited for the game to run, looking at the manual.

"Hey Kleude, this guy's name is similar to yours!" said Blood.

"I have to wonder why Mom picked my name like that instead of Claude" said Kleude.

"He looks like a superhero!" said Pooly.

"He looks a bit plain…" said Ariel.

"That I can agree with" said Kleude.

They turned the page with a girl with blue hair and large elf ears.

"Man I thought my ears were large…" said Kleude.

"She's so cute…" said Ariel.

"She's as ugly as you are."

"She's cute" said Blood and Pooly.

The blonde grunted turning the page.

He covered his eyes at the woman with the low cut dress.

"Oh god my eyes…" Kleude groaned.

"She is so sexy…" said Ariel.

"Yeah!" said Pooly.

"She's not my type" said Blood "she's not wearing enough clothes and she's so curvy in a way I don't like.

Ariel let out a thought of relief, he didn't like voluptuous women after all!

They turned the next page.

"Is that a dragon on his back?" said Pooly.

"Looks like it" said Ariel.

"That looks pretty cool next to boring her, ugly frog face girl with big ears and flashing woman" said Kleude.

"He looks awesome!" Pooly exclaimed.

"Those dragons are creepy…" Ariel shuddered.

"Aw but they look cool" said Blood "Especially since they got two different colours."

They turned the next page.

"That girl reminds me of that princess in the orange dress…" said Ariel.

"If she's anything like her, I'd play as her" said Kleude.

"Considering your reputation as a woman hater, I'm surprised" said Rose from the back.

"She's a fictional character, she won't bitch back like the girls in my area does."

They turned the page again.

"Ooo a doctor!" said Blood.

"He looks so boring!" said Pooly.

"Well that's better than you" Kleude poked his ribs.

They turned the page.

"Three eyes?" said Ariel.

"Damn another woman with an absurd amount of cleavage" said Kleude.

"So hot…" said Pooly.

"The three eyes are cool though" said Blood.

They turned the next page.

"Another person with three eyes?" said Kleude.

"Damn he looks so cool…" said Blood.

"H-he looks scary…" said Ariel.

"I would like a whip…" said Pooly, earning a glare from Kleude.

They turned the page.

"Is that one of those men that are pretty yet handsome enough to get all the women?" said Kleude.

"He's looks ready to kick butt!" said Pooly.

"Bleh I don't like those type of men."

"He looks so mature…" said Ariel.

"I bet he must be a pretty interesting character though" said Blood.

They turned the page.

"Hey look another cat folk!" said Pooly "He must be really lucky."

"He barely looks any older than you" said Kleude.

"Hey I'm already thirteen years old!"

Everyone stopped staring at Pooly, he looks seven at most!

"He's still way too young, kid" said Kleude.

"Too young?" Pooly cocked his head.

"Never mind… You seem to believe us cat folks start having babies as soon as we are born…"

"He's cute" said Ariel.

"He looks insufferable" said Kleude.

"I like the doctor look a lot" said Blood.

They turned the page.

"Why does his eyes reminds me of that little brat?" said Kleude.

"He got long ears too!" said Ariel.

"Boring" said Pooly.

"He looks so calm, like he's content with life" said Blood.

"But he's soooo boring… I wanna see the last person!"

They turned to find the last ally.

"What scarlet hair…" said Ariel.

"And another person with ears to pierce the moon" said Kleude.

"She seems interesting" said Blood.

They closed the book starting the game.

They had a choice of two protagonist.

"Both of them look so boring…" said Kleude.

"I like the guy better" said Blood.

Ariel would have said to pick the girl but since Blood preferred him she agreed.

"Ooo you can name him?" said Blood.

"How about we name him Golden hair?" said Pooly.

"There's only seven spaces."

"How about Sword?"

"How about Blood, since you will be playing as him" said Ariel.

"Nah…"

He named the hero Eiji after the name of the hero of the other game the others bought according to the back cover.

The hero began to narrate something.

"Man his voice sucks!" said Pooly "He doesn't sound heroic at all!"

After the cutscene were talks between the hero and his father before Blood could steer the hero.

However there was more cutscene after a short while.

"Whoa what happened to the hero!" Ariel yelled.

"Did he just vaporize!?" said Pooly.

A few lines later.

"Oh I'm glad he's alive, I thought he just…" said Blood.

"Oh dear there's a creature near that girl!" said Pooly "Save her!"

Ariel watched the scene, it was all too familiar…

After the monster was killed, the girl ran away from shock.

Ariel thought about all this, it reminded her of the time Blood saved her except she didn't run away from him.

After more introductions, the heroine joining briefly while Ariel renamed her 'Peach' and the hero denying he was a hero of light, Blood began training him to level five before heading for next city.

"It's a wonder he can still use that weird weapon without getting the whole world giving him items for free" said Kleude.

"I would like to buy whatever I want for free…" said Pooly.

However after getting stuck, Blood decided to go back to the first village.

"Whoa the heroine is kidnapped!" said Blood.

"Oh my just like-"said Ariel before Kleude cut her off.

"Looks like I have to go back to the second town hehe…" said Blood.

Inside the second town, Blood noticed that there are people near the mansion.

"Maybe we should take a look in here?" said Ariel.

"Okay."

The door was locked, however the hero used his gun to blast the door.

"Lame, the effect isn't as nice as in the battlefield' said Kleude.

"Aww he ran out of power on his gun…" said Ariel.

Blood was looking though the menu.

"Two hours…" he said "I should find the next save point and take a break.

After a few more minutes of cutscene he saved his progress, shutting off the game.

The spiky haired boy got up, stretching his arms.

"Ahhh we should take a walk around the village before dinner…"

"But I don't wanna walk anymore I'm tired!" Pooly whined.

"Then you can stay at home, Fido" said Kleude.

"My name is not Fido! It's Pooly- Hey let go of me!" Rose was dragging the boy by his ponytail, locking the room.

"It's so beautiful in the moonlight…" said Ariel looking at the cherry trees almost glowing in the dark.

"Your skin is glowing in the moonlight Ariel" said Blood.

"Ah?" her ears caught Blood's voice.

"And Rose is so dark…"

Ariel glared as Blood talked to the woman.

"Hey there Rose" said the boy.

"Hello boy" said Blood.

"You can call me Blood Maverick."

"Maverick…" said Nate.

"You heard of that name before?" Ariel asked.

"It's my family name as well…"

"Could you be?"

"I don't have any relatives, both my parents are only children so it could be a coincident."

"I see…"

A cherry blossom fell on top of Rose's head.

Blood stood on his tippy toes until his head was past Rose's chin and he picked up the flower.

"Oh dear this one has a torn petal!" he said.

"Is that supposed to be bad luck?" Rose asked.

"But it's still beautiful in its damaged state…"

He smiled at the flower.

Ariel approached Blood.

"Torn or not it's really beautiful Blood…"

"Yeah."

"Wait here, I bought some flowers Blood!"

Ariel began heading back to the inn to pick up the bouquet.

A soft hissing passed echoed through the air.

"Aww are you feeling cold Kleude?" Blood asked.

"No I'm not, I'm wearing a thick shirt" said Kleude "But that Ariel girl is so so…"

"You should take a rest, you seem a bit off the entire day" said Nate.

"It's only six thirty…"

The blonde headed off somewhere in private.

"When this war is over where would you go with your sister, Rose?" Blood asked.

"Maybe I'll settle in here, this place is a lot nicer than Sakuranbo."

"That's a nice idea."

"What about you and the others?"

"Hmm I'll return to Mizuiro to my mom and hang out with my old friends and maybe the others if I ever see them again."

"I wanna go exploring around the world!" Pooly yelled "Then I can prove my parents I can take on anything!"

"I don't really know what I want to do after this…" said Nate.

"Maybe we'll find out what you can do" said Blood.

Ariel returned with the bouquet.

"There we go, you sweet little thing, you can join your friends" said Ariel.

Rose began to giggle.

"What were you all up to?" Ariel asked.

"Oh we were just talking about what we'll do when we stop the black wisps" said Blood

"Oh."

"Do you have any plans?"

"I just want to go back to my temple and maybe start something to earn some money. You can still visit me if you want."

"Okay that just leaves Kleude!" said Blood.

"Where is he anyway?"

"Went off to cool off his head off."

"What do you think he could be doing?" Pooly asked.

"Probably jacking himself off."

"Jacking off? You mean he has those jack tools that people use to lift heavy things off?" Blood asked.

"Err that's not what I meant Blood…"

"What is-" Ariel mouth got covered by Rose's hand.

"You don't need to know Ariel."

They waited for fourty minutes.

"That boy sure is taking an awfully long time" said Rose.

"Maybe we should find see him?"

"If he's just needlessly playing with his thing we shouldn't."

"Okay we'll let him do whatever he's doing and we can wait a b it longer."

The blonde was as an edge near the sea, his ears raised up.

"Did you hear me Black wisps!?" he screamed "I will punch the living day lights out of you for destroying so many lives! And I will tell Lemuria what I think of him! He's a useless good for nothing piece for fodder for letting that woman release all of you into our world!"

He felt relieved from all the yelling, heading back to where the others were.

"Hey there Kleude did you have a good time using a jack on something?" said Blood.

"Blood it's rude to ask people what they are doing in private" Rose hissed.

"Jack on something? You mean those tools they use to lift carts?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't have one of those."

"Then what were you doing-" Rose covered his mouth

"Sorry but it's his personal reason."

"Huh?"

"You mean he doesn't want us to know he was playing with his thing?" said Pooly.

"Pooly!" Rose cried.

The blonde cocked his head.

"We should keep quiet about it, he will be annoyed if we knew."

"I dunno what you three are on about me but isn't it time for dinner?" said Kleude.

"Okay but first what will you do once our journey is over?" said Blood.

"Probably return to Tabitha with my family."

"Okay, now it's time for dinner!" the boy began marching to a restaurant.

"Welcome strangers, what would you like?" a waitress asked.

"It's a huge wonder nobody turns an eye at the sight of a man with metallic limbs, a robot or someone with cat ears and a tail stuck to his bottom..." said Kleude.

"Anything not too spicy?" Blood asked.

"You could have sushi without wasabi."

"What are sushi?"

"Fish with rice on vinegar."

"Okay I'll try some sushi then."

"I'll try some of these cute little octopus balls" said Ariel.

"Hey these bowl of pork look good!" said Pooly "And the beef too, man I can't decide…"

"How about both?" Ariel suggested.

"Okay!"

"I'll just take a chicken bowl, too much fish in here" said Kleude.

"I'll have mushroom curry" said Rose.

"I think I will go with udon" said Nate.

"Any drinks?" the waitress asked.

"How about green tea for all of us?" said Blood.

"Dessert?"

"Hmm I'd like chocolate shaved ice."

"How about green tea ice cream?" said Ariel.

"Do you have carrot mochi?" Kleude asked.

"No" said the waitress.

"Then I'll try a red bean flavor."

"Chocolate parfait!" said Pooly.

"Dango" said Rose.

"Bean soup" said Nate.

"Okay, it'll all be ready in a few minutes!" the waitress walked off to the kitchen.

"I wonder how my friends back in Mizuiro are…"said Blood.

"I'm sure they're fine Blood" said Ariel.

"Yeah but what if the black wisps appear and demolish them."

"They are prepared this time. Please let's just think about the current affair."

"Okay… What about Mislead forest?"

"Name sounds very misleading" said Kleude.

"When we get there do you think the place is bright and sunny?"

"Or dark and gloomy" said Rose.

"D-dark and gloomy?" Pooly shook.

"Ooo a dark and gloomy place… It will be just like those horror novels…" said Blood.

Blood began narrating possibilities which was creeping Pooly out.

"You think that might possibly happen?" Ariel asked.

"Maybe or maybe not."

"Please no dark forests!" Pooly screamed.

"Enjoy your meal" said the waitress.

Pooly shrieked, surprising the waitress.

"Whoa you scared me" she said.

"Maybe we should have gotten the game with those weird creatures that look like they are decaying…" said Kleude.

The little boy began screaming again.

"Kleude, don't be mean to him!" Ariel yelled.

"Hey I'm just teaching him to grow a spine if he wants to be the world greatest man."

"You didn't have to be that harsh…"

"Says you, Ms Softy pants."

"Well how about we talk about what we like to do?" said Blood "You first Ariel."

"Erm… my old mistress and me liked playing noughts and crosses and chess… making tea for her was fun as well…"

"I like to go out into town, getting something before going off to play!" said Pooly.

"Hanging out with Mari is all I ever need for entertainment" said Rose.

"I just whatever there is in the house with Jet, Sarah and Mom" said Kleude.

Nate was scratching his chin "I guess I just hung out with my friend Kyoko without really thinking about it…" he said.

"What is Kyoko like?" said Ariel.

"She was always trying to brighten me up even as everyone despised us, hanging around the fields and pick flowers."

"I'm sorry she died sir Nate…"

"Hmm…"

Everyone stared as him as he scratched on his hat.

"I wonder how it's like to be Kyoko, so bright and cheerful…"

"I wonder how it's like to be Mari myself sometimes" said Rose.

"Say I wonder what is it like to be each other" said Ariel.

"Well I sure as hell don't want to be you" said Kleude "Or any other woman, those stuff you get saddled with must be heavy."

Ariel covered her chest, frowning.

"Must be lonely to live alone with only an old woman" said Blood "I'm sure I would want to run away from all that loneliness."

"I wouldn't mind living with only one person though" said Kleude "my classmates are all really heartless."

"I wouldn't."

"Aww I would die from boredom!" Pooly cried.

"I wouldn't mind either" said Rose.

"Please, e-enough of my life!" said Ariel.

"How about Spikey's life?" said Pooly.

"I can't imagine how it's like to have friends" said Ariel.

"Neither can I" said Kleude.

"I think it will be fun!" said Pooly "To have lots of friends who will admire me!" the blonde glared at him.

"I would like that life actually" said Rose, earning a glare from Ariel.

"I think I would as well" said Nate.

Pooly looked at the plate of curry.

"Hey the smell is nice!" said the boy "Can I taste it?"

"Sure" said Rose.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Ariel asked Blood "The smell reminds me of mapo tofu."

"Won't hurt for him to try" said Blood.

The boy dropped the spoon after tasting the curry.

"It's…" he went "Delicious!"

"Well he likes it after all…" said Blood.

After dinner they went back to the inn to play some video games before settling for the night.

Blood handed Rose the controller "Play some games Rose, it's fun" he said.

"Me? Play?"

"Don't worry if you are not good, just have fun!"

"Okay…"

They loaded up the game.

Rose steered the hero about as Blood instructed her on how to play the game as they got lost and wandered around places they get booted away from.

They stopped in a strange room with more cutscenes and a battle starts.

Ariel took over the second controller, set to manual.

Ariel decided to help the hero defeat the creature.

However the girl was much slower than the boy and a strike from the creature almost killed her character so she had to run away.

"What can I do?" Ariel asked, looking at the manual "Cure others?"

She accessed a tab.

The first icon was called magic.

There was a cure spell.

She healed herself, however the hero managed to defeat the creature earning a victory for both.

"I leveled up!" said Ariel.

The man that attacked them was back to normal and much more cutscenes until they are on the world map again.

"Poor girl she never knew her family…" said Ariel.

"Well you wouldn't know yours either, if it weren't for those people in Glacie either" said Kleude.

"True, I hope she find hers soon."

Several hours later they saved the game a shut it off for the night.

"That man with the bright blue hair is so mysterious…" said Ariel.

"He seems like the contrived cool guy type" said Kleude.

"I wonder if we will know more about him…"

"Maybe, we're still early in the game" said Blood.

"That heroine is annoying about him though" said Kleude "Then again she's always annoying."

"I like her" said Ariel.

"Well she's a bit like you."

"I want to try that cool guy!" said Pooly.

"Maybe tomorrow before we head to Mislead forest, we're sleepy…" said Blood.

Pooly nodded as they headed for bed.

However strange creatures began to wander about the village in the dead of night.

To be continued


	29. The battle of Cheirai village

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood, Ariel, Kleude, Rose, Bian, Nate, Aqulla, Pooly, Mari, Baal, Pooly's grandfather, Kleude's mother, Kleude's brother and Kyoko they belong to Tamsoft, I own everyone else though

Warning: A bit of cursing, violence

Pairing: One sided Ariel/Blood

Note:

Story

Ariel and Kleude couldn't sleep feeling something that made them afraid.

Both got up.

"You cannot sleep too?" Ariel asked.

"Something smells like the black wisps."

"I can feel the aura of the black wisps too."

They looked through the window.

As they suspect there were black wisps approaching the village.

They began waking up everyone.

However Blood was in a deep slumber as Ariel tried to shake him awake.

"Hey shorty wake up!" Kleude yelled.

No response even as both slapped him.

The blonde grumbled, this guy can be such a heavy sleeper…

He lifted Blood's arm, adjusted himself so his fang was away, biting down on it.

"OWW!" Blood screamed, clutching his hand "What was that for!?"

"Well we tried shaking and slapping you…" said Kleude.

"Why did you wake me up for!?" 

"Black wisps are going to attack the village Blood!"

"What!?" the boy got up, rushing out of the room.

The black wisps were in the village by the time everyone left the inn.

The creatures were tall and willowy with long claw like hands.

"T-too many to deal without any weapons!" Ariel yelled.

"But if we go find a weapon now they might murder some of the villagers!" said Blood.

Nate struck one of the black wisp, his hand turning into a cannon "The five of you go get some weapons, Aquilla and I will try to fend these!"

Ariel nodded as they headed into a weapon shop.

The weapon smith woke up as they slammed the door open.

"Ah! It's late!" she said.

"Sorry miss but we need to borrow some weapons!" said Blood, grabbing some gloves "We'll pay after this!"

The woman's glasses slid of her eyes as everyone got out weapons and departed.

Ariel looked at the two rods she had on each hand, she should have more range with these.

As they returned to defeat the creatures, Nate and Aquilla backed off for the others to have room defeating them.

Ariel swung her clubs, they were light enough for her to move quickly but also strong enough to cause the black wisps to flinch.

She watched the others as she got rid of some of the black wisps.

Blood's range wasn't much better with just boxing gloves on but he was able to dispatch them with fewer hits.

Rose was also stronger with gauntlets just like Blood.

Ariel began to sigh sadly, Rose is perfect for Blood… She, Ariel is nothing like him at all…

"Why are you watching me Ariel?" Rose asked "Shouldn't you be fighting off the black wisps?"

"A-ah!" Ariel didn't notice that Rose was aware, she continued fighting the black wisps.

"Tsk tsk little Ms Daydream wishing she could get Spikeyhead…" said Kleude.

Ariel glared at the blonde as he used his claws to pierce the black wisps.

The villagers exited their house from all the noise to watch as they kill the black wisps.

They cheered on, alerting everyone.

Ariel looked at all the people, running to hide behind Blood.

"You saved our village!" a little girl cried.

"Haha… it's our duty!" said Blood.

"We must reward all of you!" said the elder.

"N-no we don't need any reward!"

"Oh but we must."

"Then how about lots of pork buns and a shiny console and-" Pooly was grabbed on his ponytail by Kleude.

"You don't count brat" he said "You only want rewards for youself!"

"Aww Mr Cat ears is being mean to me again!"

"Sorry sir but helping this village is reward for us" said Blood.

"You five should have weapons though" said Nate "the black wisps have gotten stronger and they might be on Mislead forest."

"Oh if that's what you say… we just want to have some weapons for our journey he he!"

"You can have it for free, you saved our village so you deserved it" said the weapon smith.

"Thanks a bunch!"

Ariel yawned as the cheer went on until everyone headed back home so they could sleep.

The next day.

Pooly inserted the RPG into the console to play.

He loaded the game, drooling at the woman with the fuchsia dress, renaming her Oppai.

Kleude groaned at the bright light, grabbing the second controller.

"At least I'm not controlling a woman who looks like she's going to one of those seedy red light houses…" he said.

"Red light houses?"

"Never mind."

After they went past the forest to rescue the kids they looked up the guide for which optional allies to get.

"That guy with the dragons look so cool!" said Pooly "Yet that woman is so…"

The blonde smacked him on the face "Don't be greedy brat, just keep that blue haired woman."

They headed to the port to get the man with the dragon on his back before heading back to the mining town.

"Ahhh I feel refreshed…" said Ariel.

She looked at the screen.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We are getting this guy with the dragon on his back."

"Ooo…"

As they were exploring the mine almost everyone was watching Pooly and Kleude explore the mine.

"Damn I'm poisoned…" said Kleude "Hey Fido give me that aqua berry!"

"I'm not Fido!" Pooly yelled.

"Well I'm not Cat ears either."

"But you have-"

"Just heal my hero or we're both in trouble!" 

Pooly accessed the menu giving the hero an aqua berry.

They finally reached an area with a cutscene

"Who is this guy?" Kleude asked.

They watched as the team cheered on the man until a blinding light appeared.

They saw that he had two dragons on his back.

"What the heck that's him!?" said Kleude.

"I thought he had brown hair in a black and blue outfit" said Ariel.

"Apparently not…"

After the scene was over and Pooly decided to hire the man.

"After what happened I seriously hate this guy…" Kleude grumbled "He's even worse than the pointy eared chick."

"I feel so sorry for him to have two heavy dragons on his back…" said Ariel.

"You can keep your sympathy, he's too much of a dumb wimp for me."

The blonde renamed him Potts.

After they left the city.

"Hmm I wonder whether we should head for the next city or help the guy with the dragon on his back…" said Pooly.

"How about helping him? It wasn't his fault" said Blood.

"Okay!"

He wondered why there was something called a private action on the world map.

The team suddenly split up, so only the leader was left.

Pooly controlled the character talking to everyone.

Kleude was disgusted at the man talking about how attractive a barrel is.

Once the team joined up from leaving the town he decided to name the man Barrel.

After talking in the palace about finding a book in another area, they saved their progress and shut off the game to depart to Mislead Island.

"I will never see a barrel the same way again…" said Kleude.

On the boat, Blood got out packets of juice.

"Aww no soda?" Pooly groaned.

"Mom said soda is too sugary so I only pack juice when I go travelling.

The little boy groaned, looking at all the packets. None of them appealed to him.

Blood grabbed tomato juice, Rose had green juice while Ariel and Kleude took carrot juice.

Ariel also picked up a packet of orange juice, handing it to Nate.

The tall man took the packet, sipping the juice as he rowed.

All of a sudden he stopped. He headed for another direction away from Mislead Forest.

Everyone stared, wondering why is he heading to another direction for.

To be continued


End file.
